Crise Magique
by Dragonna
Summary: Suite de Crise Arthurienne. C'était trop beau pour durer. Un nouvel accident de magie, provoqué on ne sait réellement comment aboutit à un véritable désordre. Débordé et trop fier pour supplier ses frères, Arthur décide de rappeler ses doubles pour l'aider à rétablir la situation et mettre fin au bazar qui sévit dans sa maison. Ensemble, arriveront-ils à mettre fin au chaos?
1. C'est le Bordel

**Crise Magique**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Rating**: T pour cause de pirates pervers.

**Personnages: **Assez pour qu'il y ait un joyeux bazar.

**Paring**: Chibi!Fruk, Pirate!Fruk, Fruk

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: C'est le Bordel**_

* * *

«Donc...nous sommes tous d'accord?»

Un ricanement répondit à cette question. La silhouette jeta un coup d'œil au paquet posé sur la table. Il tapota des doigts sur le bois, impatient de savoir ce qui allait se passer quand le plan serait appliqué. Un autre silhouette remplit trois verre d'un alcool fort, tandis qu'une petite forme voletait au dessus de lui. La pièce était juste éclairée par des chandelles et ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de cave en pierre avec un plafond voûté. Il y faisait frais et tout était silencieux.

Reposant la bouteille, le plus petit des trois marmonna, un peu inquiet «Vous êtes certain que ça va marcher comme prévu?

- Nan mais y a aucun doute. Tu doutes de mes talents?

- Mais vous êtes surs qu'il va tomber dans le panneau? Arthur est peut-être une cruche en magie et se plante souvent mais il n'est pas naïf à ce point là. Il va se méfier. Jamais il ne gobera ce qu'on a écrit sur la note.

- Je sais que Alfred sera là, et c'est là que notre plan entre en scène. Après tout, c'est au gamin qu'on va l'envoyer en lui disant de faire _ça _chez Arthur.» rit une troisième personne en prenant un verre plein. «Et Francis sera là aussi. Il est souvent fourré chez ce raton laveur. Et si la date est bien ce que je crois, ils seront là tous les quatre.» ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation, jetant un coup d'œil à celui près de lui. Il craignait un peu la réaction de l'individu, qui adorait le français.

La première personne eut une grimace «Je préférerais qu'il ne soit pas mêlé à ça.

- Mais ça seras plus marrant. Arthur en bavera vraiment pour le coup. Il va souffrir et pleurer, seul contre cette tempête.» ricana l'autre, frappant l'épaule de son complice avec bonne humeur. Il était sur de lui et impatient que la chose arrive. Ils avaient tant travailler pour mettre cela au point. Le résultat n'en serait que plus savoureux.

Le troisième haussa les épaules, moqueur:«Et ça ne leur feras pas de mal. Ne sois pas un froussard. Ils iront parfaitement bien et Arthur se crèvera pendant des jours à trouver une solution. Il sera bien obligé de nous supplier pour l'aider à lancer le sort.

- Tu penses qu'il trouvera comment rétablir la situation?» Car ça ne serait pas drôle qu'il trouve trop vite mais ça serait ennuyeux s'il mettait trop de temps à trouver et soit trop fier pour appeler à l'aide. Connaissant le bougre, ça risquait fort d'arriver. Aucun doute là dessus. Il était une foutue tête de mule quand il voulait.

Le plus grand des trois éclata de rire «Ho sans doute. Mais ça prendra pas mal de temps.» Il leva son verre, comme pour trinquer et reprit, d'un ton chantant «Faudra pas oublier de prendre des photos quand il nous appellera en pleurant pour qu'on l'aide à gérer le désordre. Sa maison si soigneusement rangée seras dans un bel état...

- Vous êtes certain de l'effet?» Pas qu'il doutait des capacités des deux autres mais il voulait être sur du résultat. Il ne faudrait pas que un problème survienne et qu'ils se retrouvent dans une situation pénible et difficile à rétablir. Cela signifierait beaucoup de travail. Et une vengeance de la part de l'anglais qui était sacrément rancunier quand il voulait. Il saurait que ça venait d'eux mais ne pourrait rien faire sans leur aide. Ça lui ferait les pieds pour une fois.

Le premier se frotta les mains, en disant d'un ton sournois «Oui ça fera revenir le pire chez Alfred et Francis. Soit le révolutionnaire et le soldat napoléonien. Soit deux époques où ils n'aimaient pas trop Arthur. Enfin je pense que c'est les pires...si on a un autre Francis, ça ne changera rien.

- Je plaindrais presque ce pauvre petit Arty. Il va devoir se défendre en même temps que chercher» Il imaginait fort bien la scène, amusé par avance. Comme se serait divertissant de se moquer du plus jeune. De le voir couvert de bleus, les larmes aux yeux et les suppliant de l'aider, mettant sa fierté au placard. Pour une fois il les appellerait à l'aide et reconnaîtrait son infériorité en la matière. Ça lui apprendrait après toutes les crasses qu'il leurs avait faites. Faudrait pas oublier de l'enregistrer quand ce serait fait.

«Trinquons à notre réussite!»

Ils levèrent leur verre en riant, impatient que leur plan sournois s'abatte sans pitié sur Arthur Kirkland. Cela promettait d'être inoubliable. Et très drôle...pour eux. Il ne restait plus qu'à envoyer le paquet à l'adresse prévu et tout irait comme sur des roulettes.

* * *

Alfred entra chez Arthur en criant «LE HEROS EST LA» Il revenait chez son ancien tuteur pour la première fois depuis la division de l'anglais. Il ne risquait plus rien et pouvait à nouveau le provoquer en toute impunité. Plus d'Empire pour le frapper ou de Pirate pour lui flanquer une fessée humiliante. Et il avait l'occasion de l'embêter un peu. Un paquet était arrivé chez lui avec une lettre, anonyme qui lui disait que c'était une pierre magique et qu'il fallait la briser pour que les vœux de ceux dans la pièce se réalisent. La condition était qu'il le fasse avec Francis. C'était étrange. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais cru en tout cela. Mais l'apparition des doubles d'Arthur et la magie de ce dernier lui avait fait changer ses opinions à ce sujet. Ce serait formidable de se voir exaucer un voeur.

«FRANCIS TU ES LA?»

Arthur avait décidé de faire une garden party. Rien qu'eux quatre. En famille. C'était encore le matin et il était 9H00. Il fallait encore faire les courses, sortir les tables, ranger la maison et plein de choses. Francis adorait les garden party et avait été ravi de la proposition. Matthew n'aurait jamais refusé une occasion de passer du temps en famille. Et Alfred s'était dit ''_pourquoi pas?'_'. Il n'avait pas envie de faire bande à part. Et son jumeau lui en voudrait en plus. C'était alors qu'il avait reçu le paquet.

_Il était curieux. _

_Un vœu réalisé? Il en avait tellement. _

Des vœux qui feraient de son pays un pays héroïque. Et plus personne ne se moquerait de lui. Il allait être un sauveur, un héros. Et si Francis devait le faire avec lui, pourquoi pas? Il méritait un petit vœu lui aussi. Et peut-être inviterait-il Matthew pour qu'il puisse en profiter. Ça ferait baver d'envie Arthur en plus. Pour une fois qu'un truc magique lui souriait. Soudain il eut une idée. Briser la pierre sur le sol donnerait un vœu à toute personne présente. Très bien. Et s'il lu donnait un coup de la baguette de l'anglais? Peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir plein de vœux? Il pourrait amplifier l'effet d'un coup de baguette? Ça ne devait pas être difficile non? Après tout si Arthur y arrivait...le héros qu'il était pouvait le faire aussi.

Il descendit à la cave, sur ses gardes. Si Arthur le trouvait ici, une dispute éclaterait sans aucun doute et il ne pourrait exécuter son plan. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Le pentacle avait disparu bien entendu. Tout était soigneusement rangé. Tout était calme. Il avisa la baguette posée sur le bureau et l'attrapa, remontant en vitesse dans haut. Tout se déroulait comme prévu pour le moment. Tout s'annonçait bien.

Francis sortit de la cuisine à ce moment là «Alfred? Que faisais-tu en bas?» Ses yeux se plissèrent et il ajouta d'un ton dangereux «Et que fais-tu avec la baguette d'Arthur? Ce n'est pas un jouet. Tu vas encore provoquer une catastrophe.» Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à nouveau avec des doubles, surtout si c'était ceux de l'américain. Gérer un rebelle ne lui inspirait aucune envie. Quelque soit son âge, le gamin avait toujours été une tête de mule. Même s'il avait été mignon.

Gonflant ses joues avec agacement, l'état fédéral haussa les épaules et répliqua «Mais tu vas voir, ça va être génial.» Il entraîna le français au salon où le canadien lisait. «C'est super que tu sois là Mattie, tu vas pouvoir en profiter!»

Son frère lui lança un regard surpris. Mais l'américain posa alors la pierre sur la petite table du salon avant de dire d'un ton sérieux «Ce petit bijou exauce les vœux. Il faut la briser et toutes les personnes de la pièce voit un vœu réalisé.

- Tu crois à ces sornettes?» Railla son jumeau, moqueur. Il croyait en la magie mais pas à ça. Ça paraissait trop étrange et trop beau pour être vrai. C'était probablement un canular. Il ouvrait la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

«Tu vas voir que je ne mens pas.» il leva la baguette «Pensez fort à un vœu.»

Francis fronça les sourcils. Cette pierre lui disait quelque chose. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Chez Écosse, dans sa cave à magie. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là? Comment cela avait-il atterrit dans les mains du plus jeune? Il ne savait pas ce que provoquait ce caillou mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. Et Alfred voulait la frapper avec la baguette d'Arthur? «NE FAIS PAS...»

Mais l'autre ne l'écouta pas et abattit l'objet magique sur la pierre, ses pensées focalisées sur son vœu, sans penser à autre chose. Il y eut une explosion de lumière et un souffle de vent.

Arthur, dans son bureau, se redressa brusquement et sortit en coup de vent de la pièce où il était et se précipita vers le salon. «Francis, Matthew, Alfred?» cria-t-il, inquiet. Il sentait l'énergie magique d'ici et craignait le pire. Il recula devant la lumière et se cacha les yeux, grimaçant. Cela dura un peu trop de temps. Quand tout fut terminé, il rouvrit les yeux et entra dans la pièce, inquiet.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa baguette par terre.

_Que faisait-elle là?_

«Bloody Hell Alfred, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?»

Car ce ne pouvait être que lui. Francis ne touchait jamais sa baguette (enfin pas sans sa permission) et Matthew n'oserait jamais le faire. Ne restait que l'américain. Il était vraiment touche à tout. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention à l'avenir. Il avisa une étrange pierre et la ramassa, la mettant dans sa poche. Mais d'abord il fallait voir ce qui s'était passé. Il contourna le canapé et poussa un cri.

«WHAT THE HELL?»

Devant lui, il y avait plusieurs corps. D'abord, au plus près de lui, il y avait un petit Alfred. La petite colonie qui l'avait choisie, dans sa tunique blanche, de 3 ou 4 ans physique. Arthur eut les larmes aux yeux pendant quelques secondes puis se reprit, portant son regard autre part. Il vit un petit Matthew du même âge. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, désespéré d'avance. Ce n'était pas vrai. Si il y avait ses deux anciennes colonies rajeuni, Francis devait l'être aussi. Il chercha le français des yeux et le trouva. Il semblait plus vieux...7/8 ans physique et portait sa tunique bleu.

«Perfect. Yes. Perfect.»

Mais il se figea. Il y avait d'autres personnes. Un petit garçon de 5 ou 6 ans physique. Aux cheveux brun rouge et portant des habits d'époque colonial. Il se pencha et le retourna sur le dos et le regarda. Il ressemblait vraiment à Alfred. Mais semblait différent. Qui était-il? C'était pourtant une nation et il avait la même aura que son fils. Il fallait falloir qu'il trouve qui était cet enfant. Puis il y avait...

«Ho no...nonono.»

Il y avait Francis version pirate. Son rival s'était en quelque sorte divisé en plus d'avoir rajeuni. Et il fallait qu'il tombe sur l'intenable. Mais au moins celui-là n'était pas fou et l'écouterait, l'aiderait...enfin il espérait. Il avait bien du gérer son double pirate n'est-ce pas? Enfin Francis était quand même différent.

«Finissons en...voyons les derniers...HO NO!» Ce cri du cœur lui avait échappé. Alfred s'était aussi dédoublé en plus d'avoir rajeuni et d'avoir un étrange double. Et était apparut le pire qui pouvait apparaître. C'était le Alfred de la guerre d'Indépendance.

«Pas lui...pas lui...» Gémit il d'un ton désespéré en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, à bout de nerfs. Il ne savait pas comment il ferait face à son fils déchaîné. Il allait falloir le maîtriser. Peut-être devait-il l'attacher avant qu'il ne se réveille? Il courut chercher une corde sans faire attention au dernier évanoui...qui commençait à bouger. Il revint quelque minutes plus tard et souleva le rebelle comme il pouvait, l'attachant à une chaise. Il réduisait ainsi les risques. Il ne voulait pas se battre, il voulait la paix pour trouver une solution.

Il avait heureusement agit rapidement car le garçon ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu. Puis son regard se posa sur l'anglais et la rage déforma ses traits. «TOI. TU M'AS PIEGER ESPECE DE BATARD. ET TU M'AS FAIT PRISONNIER. RAMENE MOI CHEZ MOI SALE TYPE. RAMENE MOI DANS MON PAYS TOUT DE SUITE.»

Arthur grimaça et fit, froidement «Tu vas rester sagement ici pendant que je règle le petit problème sur tu as provoqué. Tu ne peux garder tes mains dans tes poches hein?

- C'est ma faute maintenant?» cracha l'américain, la colère dans chacun de ses mots. Il se débattit, ruant de toutes ses forces. «TU VAS VOIR. DES QUE JE SERAIS LIBRE JE VAIS...»

Une crosse de hockey s'abattit sur son crâne et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Arthur sursauta et se retourna vers le dernier...qui s'était bien réveillé. C'était Canada. Mais en même temps ce n'était pas lui, pas tout à fait. Sa peau était moins pâle. Ses yeux était ambrés. Seules la coiffure et la couleur de cheveux s'approchaient de la nation qu'il connaissait. A ce moment, il sut qu'il avait affaire à un double de son fils. Mais il n'appartenait pas à ce monde, et venait sûrement du même endroit que le petit double d'Alfred. Il cracha «Ha il ferme enfin sa grande bouche, c'est pas trop tôt.» Il avait parlé en français mais heureusement Arthur comprenait assez cette langue pour soutenir une conversation.

Il balbutia, espérant ne pas se tromper «Matthew?» Il ne se sentait pas rassuré, l'autre tenait une crosse de hockey et venait de s'en servir sans une once d'hésitation sur Alfred. Il semblait plus fort et plus sur de lui que le Canada qu'il connaissait.

Le nouveau venu le fixa et cracha, froidement «C'est Matthieu...ou Matt. Pas de nom anglais avec moi.

- Matt...c'est pas un peu anglais?» Il eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter le coup de crosse que lui envoya le nouveau venu. Il recula d'un bond et fit avec colère «Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Tu te crois drôle?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as contre ton nom en anglais?» fit Arthur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce jeune homme se braquait autant.

L'arrivant eut une moue agacée «Ça me rappelle que j'ai été une colonie anglaise...même si ça n'a été que pendant deux ans.»

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser une question que l'autre regarda autour de lui. Et cracha «Qu'est-ce que fous là?

- Tu es chez moi.

- Ça répond vachement à ma question. Et pourquoi tu ressembles tant à Oliver?

- Je dois être le double de ton Angleterre.

- Le double?

- Le Amérique de ce monde a déclenché une catastrophe magique et ça a provoqué...disons...»

Canada regarda autour de lui, et marmonna «Un beau bordel...» Il semblait comprendre que la présence d'enfants et d'un pirate ou d'un gamin en uniforme de la révolution américaine n'était pas normal. «Je me doute que c'est la faute de l'autre là. Oliver est trop doué en magie pour se planter, je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi. N'empêche que c'est un sacré foutoir.

- Heu oui.» il préférait ne pas détromper le jeune homme. Et se sentait flatté qu'on dise qu'il était bon en magie. Même si c'était en le comparant à son double d'un autre monde.

Matt plissa les yeux et s'écria: «Hé, pourquoi mon frangin est si jeune?» Il avança jusqu'au gamin aux cheveux rouges et le souleva dans ses bras, avant de le poser sur le canapé. «En temps normal Alexandre à le même âge que moi.

- Alexandre?» Ce n'était pas un nom anglais. Il le prononçait à la française. Cela voulait-il dire que le Amérique de cet autre monde avait été une colonie de la France? Il se sentit outré à cette idée. Cela lui semblait anormal.

- Alexander pour toi puisque t'es anglais. Et calme tes angoisses, ça a bien été une colonie de l'Angleterre.» Matt avait levé les yeux au ciel, comme agacé.

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux «Comment tu sais à quoi je pense?

- T'es un livre ouvert. Ton indignation en disant le nom en français sous-entendait bien ce que tu pensais.» railla le canadien et s'agenouillant près d'un autre des enfants. «C'est lui le Canada de ce monde?

- Oui. Rajeuni mais c'est lui. Normalement il a le même âge que toi.» Il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter, d'un ton victorieux «Et lui aussi a été une colonie anglaise, sauf que lui l'a été longtemps.

- Pauvre gosse.

- Hé!» Pour cacher son agacement, il se dirigea vers le petit Alfred et le prit dans ses bras, tandis que Matt posait le petit Canada dans un des fauteuil et se dirigeait vers le petit Francis.

«C'est le double de papa quand il était enfant? On dirait une fille.

- Méfie toi du pirate. Recule s'il se réveille.

- Je sais, papa était terrible aussi à cette époque. C'était dangereux les mers entre lui et dad» Il posa le dernier des petits à côté du petit canadien.

L'anglais haussa un sourcil «Dad?

- Oliver. Le Angleterre de mon monde.

- Tu l'appelle par un nom anglais? Tu le vois comme ton père?» Railla Arthur, ravi de la perche, et voulant en profiter. Ce garçon lui semblait étrange. Un peu tsundere sur les bords, mais assez amusant.

Matt rougit et lui lança un regard noir, doigts serrés sur sa crosse de hockey. «TU VEUX MA GROSSE DANS LA GUEULE?» Il leva son arme. Et fit un pas vers l'anglais, menaçant.

«D'accord, d'accord.

- Je l'appelle dad parce que c'est papa qui m'a dit de le faire. Et parce que c'est ce qu'il est. Idiot.» Il se détourna, abaissant son arme en bois. Il s'assit sur une chaise, et fit, plus calmement et paisible, d'un ton neutre «Alors que va-tu faire?

- Je vais faire des recherches dans ma cave à magie.» Il se soupira, se frottant les tempes. Il était fatigué d'avance. Cela annonçait beaucoup de travail. Et il allait être à bout de nerfs très vite.

«Très bien.

- Mais...tu veux bien surveiller ce petit monde. Qu'ils ne sortent pas de la maison.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.»

Soudain le petit Alfred, toujours dans les bras bougea et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et leva les yeux sur l'anglais. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres «Daddy.» Il attrapa le tissu de son vêtement et il babilla, joyeusement «Tu es revenu!»

Arthur sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'émotion le submergea et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. C'était son bébé, il lui avait tant manqué. C'était son petit Amérique, sa petite colonie adorée. Il le serra contre lui, ému. C'était son bébé, et il était de retour. Avec la mentalité du petit Alfred. Il retint un sanglot tant il était ému. L'enfant le regarda avec inquiétude.

«Pourquoi tu pleures?

- Tout va bien lad...Je suis juste heureux de te revoir.»

Le petit sembla satisfait de la réponse et tourna la tête. Il sembla soudain ravi «MATTIE.» il sauta des bras de son père pour courir vers le fauteuil et grimper dessus. «Réveille toi.»

Le petit Canada ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'anglais et il poussa un petit cri, sautant du meuble pour se cacher derrière.

Arthur, inquiet, voulut s'approcher pour rassurer l'enfant mais celui-ci cria «PAPA»

Alfred, pensant sans doute que c'était un jeu, sauta sur son frère depuis le dos du fauteuil. Celui-ci eut un cri de surprise et partit en courant, poursuivit par son jumeau. Quand il vit le pirate au sol, il changea de direction et s'approcha. «Papa!» Ne voyant pas de réponse, il eut les larmes qui montèrent à ses yeux. «Réveilles toi.»

Arthur réussit à attraper le petit et fit «Ne t'en fait pas, il dort. Il va bien.» Il ne voulait pas faire face à une crise de larme maintenant, pas alors qu'il devait descendre à la cave pour faire des recherches. Il câlina le petit qui finit par se détendre mais qui refusa de quitter son père pour aller jouer avec son frère.

Ce fut alors au tour de celui aux mèches rouges de se réveiller. Il ouvrit des yeux aussi ambrés que ceux son frère. Il regarda autour de lui et eut rapidement l'air paniqué. Matt s'approcha de lui, s'assit à ses côtés, et lui parla en français à voix basse. Ne voyant pas de résultats, il passa à l'anglais, faisant une moue en disant les mots dans la langue du rival de son père.

«Tout va bien Alexander...» Il ajouta autre chose, d'une voix tendre, prenant le petit sur ses genoux et continua tranquillement «Tu rentreras vite à la maison...

- Je suis où?

- Tu a été victime d'un accident de magie. Tu es dans un autre monde. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Oliver va te retrouver et te sauver. Ce type là, c'est le Angleterre de ce monde. Il a l'air correct. Mais méfie toi de lui quand même.»

Arthur hésita entre être effaré que Matt lui ait dit la vérité ou vexé de se voir traité de type dont il fallait se méfier. Il se détourna des deux frères pour se diriger vers le jeune Francis. Il le secoua doucement pour le tirer du sommeil. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri en le voyant.

«No no no ne panique pas.»

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à paniquer?_

Le petit français eut l'air encore plus méfiant et se tendit, montrant presque les dents. Évidement, un pays qui avait connu les invasions barbares allait être un peu plus agressif que la normal. Il préféra ne pas le toucher, craignant qu'il ne le morde.

«Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Fais gaffe gamin, c'est un empire.»

Arthur lança un regard noir au canadien qui ricana. Mais le petit Francis avait ouvert de grands yeux et alla se cacher à son tour. L'anglais se passa la main sur la figure.

«Merci beaucoup de ton aide.

- Je t'en prie.»

Un mouvement attira son attention, le pirate bougeait. Matthieu eut un large sourire et s'écria, joyeusement «PAPA.» Il lui sauta au cou avant même que le français se fut redressé. Celui-ci eut l'air perdu pendant un petit moment et regarda autour de lui, semblant étourdi. Il vit alors Angleterre, examina le décor de la maison et fit «Arthur...où suis-je?

- Chez moi. Dans le futur. Accident magique. J'ai rajeuni Alfred et Matthieu, fait venir un Alfred de plus loin dans le temps, fait venir des doubles de Canada et Treize Colonies d'un autre monde et tu es arrivé, ainsi que ton double jeune du moyen âge.»

Matt ricana. Francis ouvrit de grands yeux et fit «Tu te moques de moi.

Non.» gémit Arthur en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, le visage dans les mains, l'air si désespéré que le pirate s'adoucit. Il se leva, tenant toujours son fils contre lui et s'assit à côté de l'anglais, lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

«Ne pleures pas.

- Je ne pleures pas.» marmonna l'anglais, lui jetant un regard agacé.

Francis eut un petit rire et fit «Bon je te crois...mais tu as intérêt à rétablir la situation.» Il semblait presque amusé de la situation.

Arthur hocha la tête et se mit debout, allant vers sa cave «Surveillez les enfants, je vais bosser.» Il n'attendit pas les réponses des deux autres. Et alla vite s'enfermer dans sa pièce à magie, enfin au calme. C'était encore le matin. La journée s'était pourtant annoncé si bien. Ils auraient fait une Garden Party.

_Et maintenant...Alfred, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait de sale môme?_

* * *

Il chercha longtemps, dans plusieurs livres. Mais rien. Il y avait eu trois rajeunissements, deux dédoublements avec des doubles d'une autre époque. Et il y avait des doubles d'un autre monde qui n'étaient même pas de la même époque.

Ça serait coton à arranger.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer, plusieurs heures passèrent. Et il ne trouvait rien.

_C'était trop difficile. Seul, il n'y arriverait pas. _

C'était dur à admettre, mais il était réaliste. Seul, il n'y parviendrait pas ou mettrait des jours à trouver ne serait-ce qu'une piste.

_Qui pourrait l'aider?_

_Norvège? _Non.

_Ses frères?_ Il n'en était pas question, il était trop fier pour ça. Ils se moqueraient de lui, et lui demanderaient tant de choses en échange de leur aide. Jamais.

_Alors quoi?_

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la page du grimoire, sur un pentacle qu'il connaissait bien. Le souvenir de sa mésaventure avec ses doubles. Il eut un sourire soudain ravi. Voilà la solution. Ils pourraient l'aider non seulement à gérer la situation mais aussi à la rétablir et puisqu'il savait désormais comment les faire partir, ce ne serait pas un problème.

_Il fallait juste trouver comment les faire revenir._

_Ce serait facile._

Il suffisait de faire la formule inverse à celle de la solution non? Cela valait le coup d'essayer. Il aurait bien en sorte qu'il n'y ait que l'empire, britannia, le sorcier et le pirate mais ne savait pas comment faire donc tant pis, il y aurait le chevalier et le petit. Ils pourraient toujours occuper les enfants.

Il traça le pentacle et se transforma en Britannia Angel, prenant sa baguette. Il fallait se remettre dans les conditions. Il se plaça au centre du cercle et leva la bâton magique, commençant la formule. Les mots lui venaient très facilement. Et une lumière verte envahit la cave, tandis que des petites boules de lumières vertes sortirent de son corps. Il y en avait quatre.

Des ombres apparurent à leurs places, deux d'à peu après la même taille, une plus petite, et une encore plus petite. Et soudain Arthur sentit une violente déchirure, comme si on le scindait en deux.

_Et tout devint noir._

Le sorcier se réveilla quand on lui flanqua un sceau d'eau sur la figure et il se retrouva nez à nez avec son double pirate. Celui-ci le choppa par le col et siffla quelques mots plein de menaces. «J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous avoir fait revenir.

- Vous vous souvenez de la dernière fois?» fit le magicien avec espoir, les yeux brillants. Cela simplifierait les choses dans ce cas.

«Oui, je m'en suis rappelé en arrivant ici.» grogna le flibustier, avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Le chevalier semblait de très mauvaise humeur, l'empire tapait furieusement du pied par terre, le chibi avait l'air content, et Britannia avait l'air désespéré.

«Je ne pouvais faire autrement, c'est un cas de force plus que majeure.

- Sérieusement?

- On ne pouvait pas appeler mes frères quand même.

- Pourquoi tu parles de toi à la troisième personne.

- Parce que Britannia est aussi le Arthur moderne.» râla le sorcier, se dégageant d'un geste brusque et retombant sur le sol. Celui en tunique eut soudain les larmes aux yeux et se jeta littéralement au cou de l'empire, l'air affolé et épuisé.

«AIDEZ NOUS»

Le magicien leva les yeux au ciel «En gros oui voilà, au secours.»

Le chevalier siffla «J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de m'avoir fait venir alors que je viens de célébrer mon mariage et que j'allais profiter de ma nuit de noce. Je...

- ...Navré de gâcher ton mariage mais tu seras renvoyer au moment où tu es partis. Tu pourras avoir ta nuit de noce.» sourit le sorcier, tentant de calmer la colère du plus jeune.

«Je vais me marier?» Fit le petit Arthur, ouvrant de grands yeux. «Avec qui?» Ses yeux se mirent à briller, et il demanda, plein d'espoir «...avec Francis?»

Le sorcier coupa court à toute discussion et fit «Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. Il y a eu un grand accident magique. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui s'est passé. Quelqu'un a tripoté ma baguette. Et Francis, Alfred et Matthew on été touchés.

- QUOI?

- C'EST PAS VRAI.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT L'EMPLUME ET TOI?

- Hé! Sois poli.» fit Britannia, boudeur, croisant les bras, peu ravi d'être désigné par ces mots. Mais il fut ignoré par les Arthurs fulminants. Il alla donc ramasser son petit double qui tentait d'attirer l'attention. Il ignora les râleurs et attendit que tout se finisse.

«Alors...» Fit le pirate en reprenant son calme, comprenant que la situation était critique «Que s'est-il passé?

- Ben...»

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement et un jeune homme entra, dans une sorte d'uniforme canadien. C'était Matthew mais en même temps ce n'était pas lui. Il semblait courroucé.

«ESPÈCE DE BATARD. TU ME LES LAISSE TOUS GÉRER ET TU TE CASSE A LA CAVE. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DEPUIS DES HEURES?»

Britannia poussa un cri très efféminé. Les autres ouvrirent de grands yeux. L'arrivant se figea, regarda la scène et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il avait l'air exaspéré.

«Y avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça? Fallait que tu en rajoute? C'est quoi ce foutoir?

- Ils sont là pour aider

- Le petit va vachement aider en effet. Tu t'es foiré ou quoi?» Il jeta un coup d'œil blasé au chevalier qui lui rendit son regard, fièrement. Son regard se porta ensuite sur l'empire qui le fixait les yeux ronds et enfin sur le flibustier qui ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça. Quand il vit Britannia Angel, il ouvrit de grands yeux et s'écria «C'est quoi cette tenue?»

Le pirate fit, l'air curieux «Tu es...Matthew, c'est ça?

- Matthieu! Ou Matt. Le prononce pas à l'anglaise!

- Matt ça fait anglais.

- Tu veux mon poing dans la gueule?»

L'Empire eut l'air choqué. _Qu'était-il arrivé à son bébé?_ Il toussota et fit «Mais tu es...

C'est pas notre Canada, il vient d'un autre monde.» intervint le sorcier, souriant d'un air gêné, tandis que le canadien le foudroyait du regard, bras croisés. Il se tourna vers lui et fit «Attends, j'arrive. On va prendre soin des gamins.

- Des gamins?» Releva le pirate, haussant un sourcil. «Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu? T'as fait venir un double de Canada c'est ça?

- Pas que ça »Ricana Matt d'un air narquois. «Il a rajeuni le Canada de ce monde, a rajeuni aussi Alfred et a fait venir le jeune Amérique de mon monde. Mais il y aussi un adolescent en uniforme bleue qui semble très énervé. Même si il est attaché, il est chiant.»

L'empire britannique tiqua. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Matt continua «Et il a rajeuni le double de papa, et a fait venir le pirate. En gros c'est le bordel.» il ponctua sa phrase d'un geste de la main, l'air exaspéré. «Et j'aimerais bien que tu vienne. Le morveux en uniforme est vraiment chiant.»

Le sorcier et Britannia eurent le bon goût de paraître embarrassés sous les regards stupéfaits de leurs doubles. Le petit Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux. Le chevalier semblait effaré. L'Empire se prit la tête dans les mains et le pirate résuma bien la pensée générale «Mais quel est ce foutoir?»

**A Suivre**

* * *

**Pour ne pas se perdre, je fais ici la liste des personnages.**

Chibi!France (6/7 ans physique)

Pirate Francis (20 ans physique)

Chibi Alfred (3/4 ans physique)

2P!Colonial!Alexander (6 ans physique)

Révolutionnaire!Alfred (15/16 ans physique)

Chibi!Matthieu (3/4 ans physique)

2P!Canada (19 ans physique)

**Et les doubles de Arthur, toujours les mêmes:**

Chibi!Arthur (5 ans physique)

Chevalier!Arthur (15 ans physique)

Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)

Empire!Arthur (20 ans physique)

Sorcier!Arthur et Britannia Angel (23 ans physique)

* * *

**Ce premier chapitre était assez long mais je voulais tout mettre en place dans le premier chapitre. Les prochains seront plus courts.**


	2. Organisation

**Crise Magique**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Rating**: T pour cause de pirates pervers.

**Personnages: **Assez pour qu'il y ait un joyeux bazar.

**Paring**: Chibi!Fruk, Pirate!Fruk, Fruk

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Organisation**_

* * *

«Mon lapin.» Fit Francis en se jetant littéralement au cou du pirate, celui-ci vacillant sous le câlin. Le français frotta sa joue à celle de l'autre flibustier, embrassant le côté du menton. Sa main était posée dans le creux du dos et l'autre glissait sous le tricorne, les doigts enfouis dans les cheveux couleur sable. «Tu t'es dédoublé? Quelle drôle d'idée! Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ~

- Bloody Frog. Lâche moi» grogna Arthur, sans faire de gros efforts pour se dégager. Après quelques instants, il eut une moue agacée et posa sa main à endroit précis, pinçant la peau. Le petit cri qui échappa à son amant lui arracha un ricanement «Tu es toujours aussi sensible à cet endroit?» Il en profita pour se libérer de l'étreinte.

Il avisa alors le petit Amérique qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus «Alfred!» Il tomba à genoux face au petit et le prit dans ses bras. L'enfant rendit le câlin, un peu perturbé mais ravi d'avoir plusieurs répliques de son papa pour s'occuper de lui.

«Pourquoi y a plein de toi?

- Accident de magie.» répondit le pirate, se relevant avec le petit dans le bras. Il ébouriffa les cheveux blonds sous les rires de la petite colonie. «Tu as plein de papas juste pour toi.»

Alfred le regarda avec admiration et fit, joyeusement «C'était comment sur les mers?

- Très bien. Je suis le roi des océans, tu as oublié?» rit Arthur, il prit une grosse voix «Le roi des pirates, tout le monde tremble devant moi.

- Tu as trouvé plein de trésors?» Le petit avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il jouait avec le col ouvragé du plus vieux.

«Ma cale est pleine sweetie ~» il plongea son regard émeraude dans celui, azur, de l'enfant et fit, d'une voix soudain inquiétante «Mais...que vois-je...» Il souleva le petit à bout de bras et eut un rire terrifiant «C'est une belle prise que nous avons là...un joli petit poisson.

- Hahaha arrête Engwand.» Gloussa le petit, agitant les bras et les jambes. Mais le pirate le fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête, le faisant rire encore plus.

«Tu as l'air d'être un poisson délicieux lad.

- Ne me manges pas!» Il éclata de rire sous les chatouilles que son père lui faisait, et se tortilla pour tenter de s'échapper. Il adorait quand Arthur faisait ça, se montrant aussi affectueux.

Soudain le pirate prit conscience des regards posés sur lui. Il leurs lança un regard noir, comme pour les défier du regard. Francis le corsaire s'approcha et se pencha vers Arthur en lui caressant la joue.

«Je savais que tu étais un père très affectueux. Tu es tellement beau comme ça...

- Tu peux parler...tu agis de même avec Matthew.» Il eut soudain un sourire diabolique et se pencha sur Alfred qui gloussait encore «Sweetie, à partir de maintenant, tu peux appeler Francis maman.

- ARTHUR.»

Le pirate avisa alors l'Empire qui le fixait avec envie. Souriant légèrement, il alla vers son double et lui tendit le petit. «Console mon autre moi, Alfred, il se sent seul.» L'enfant passa ses petits bras autour du cou de l'autre Arthur et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. L'Empire eut les larmes aux yeux et serra l'enfant contre lui.

«Pleures pas Engwand.» Il reprit aussitôt, hésitant «Sois pas triste daddy.»

Arthur eut une boule dans la gorge, ému. Son petit garçon lui avait tant manqué. Dire que lui n'avait plus qu'un adolescent ingrat et désagréable avec lui. Une personne avec qui il ne pouvait discuter, avec qui il ne faisait que se disputer. Il était tellement différent de son bébé qu'il avait élevé à la sueur de son front, avec tout son amour. Il pouvait enfin profiter à nouveau de son fils.

«Tout va bien...tu m'a manqué.»

Les grands yeux bleus du petit le fixait avec curiosité et il tira un mouchoir de la petite poche de sa robe blanche pour tenter d'essuyer le visage de son tuteur.

Soudain une voix tira tout le monde de l'émotion de la scène «LE...ME TOUCHE PAS SALE BÂTARD, TU VAS LUI METTRE DES IDEES STUPIDES EN TÊTE. N'ESSAIE PAS DE MANIPULER MON ANCIEN MOI!»

Alfred, le jeune, sursauta et fondit en larme, effrayé par les cris. L'empire arracha la baguette des mains de Britannia et alla à grands pas vers le rebelle toujours ligoté à sa chaise. Il le fixa de ses yeux froids et leva son arme.

«QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS FAIRE LA?»

Le coup de baguette déclencha un nuage rose et un silence tomba sur la pièce. Tout le monde regarda ce qui se passait, se demandant ce que ce double d'Arthur avait fait. Il ne semblait y avoir absolument rien. S'était-il trompé?

Le rebelle eut l'air moqueur et ouvrit la bouche pour rire de cet échec mais aucun son de franchit ses lèvres. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et eut l'air indigné. Il jeta un regard noir à Arthur qui le fixa d'un air narquois. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, furieux.

«Ça fait du bien quand tu te tais.»

Et il leva la jambe, appuyant contre le torse de l'américain jusqu'à le faire tomber en arrière, toujours attaché à la chaise. Le choc fit ouvrir de grand yeux à tout le monde.

«Oups, suis-je maladroit...» fit distraitement l'empire, se détournant. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et parla avec le petit, le sourire aux lèvres. Le corsaire câlinait son petit Matthieu, et le pirate les rejoignit, ébouriffant les cheveux du petit canadien.

Le petit Arthur regarda autour de lui et aperçut alors le jeune Francis, dans sa robe bleu à fleur de lys dorées. Il poussa un petit cri ravi et se précipita vers lui. Mais il stoppa devant le petit français, les joues soudain gonflées, trop fier pour faire le premier pas. L'autre le vit et un sourire ourla ses lèvres. Il prit son cadet dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin.

«Sois pas inquiet. Tu es chez mon moi adulte.» gazouilla le petit anglais, ses petits poings crispés sur le vêtement de son voisin. «Tu n'es pas chez un méchant pays.»

Arthur regardait les deux petits avec un sourire. Soudain il remarqua que tous parlaient avec le même anglais ou le même français. Bizarre vu qu'il n'était pas de la même époque. Peut-être la magie faisait-elle en sorte qu'ils puissent se comprendre en parlant le même langage. Hochant la tête il fit soudain, changeant de sujet.

«Va falloir faire des courses...Je vais y aller. Matt tu viens avec moi?» Le sorcier s'était tourné vers le canadien adulte. Il faisait déjà mentalement la liste de ce qu'il fallait. Il fallait acheter beaucoup de choses, et il avait besoin d'aide. Il décida qu'il allait maintenir sa Garden Party. Son jardin était entouré de haies et d'arbres. Personne ne pourrait voir ce qui se passait. Et cela permettrait de distraire les enfants et calmer tout le monde. Et puis il voulait faire plaisir aux enfants.

Canada plissa les yeux et hocha la tête, un peu méfiant «Je vois ça, il va falloir acheter pas mal de trucs en effet.» Il posa sa crosse sur la petite table. «T'as des vêtements de rechange? Si je me balade comme ça, je vais attirer l'attention.

Le magicien indiqua la chambre où séjournait Matthew pour que son double trouve des vêtements de rechange à sa taille. Puis celui en cape violette alla se changer à son tour. Quand il redescendit un peu plus tard, débarrassé de sa cape il ordonna: «Britannia tu reste ici pour surveiller la maison et tu les empêche de sortir.»

L'emplumé grogna et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, l'air boudeur. «Je sais, je sais...prenez pas trop de temps quand même...»

Le sorcier hocha la tête et attendit le canadien qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Matt s'agenouilla devant Alexander et fit, lui posant les mains sur les épaules «Alex, je vais partir pour deux heures maximum...reste ici et joue avec les autres petits. Sois sage. Tu peux écouter celui habillé en pirate, il a l'air sérieux.»

L'enfant hocha la tête, et recula. Il regarda les autres petits, hésitant à les rejoindre. Le petit Arthur était agrippé à la robe du petit Francis et jetait des regards menaçant au petit Alfred qui venait de les rejoindre, suivi du petit Matthieu. Il alla vers eux. Ils le regardèrent puis lui sourirent, sauf le petit anglais qui le jaugeait d'un air méfiant. Visiblement le gamin était déjà jaloux à cet âge.

* * *

Le sorcier sortit de la maison, suivi du canadien et ils entrèrent dans la voiture. Matt ne lui adressa pas la parole. Quand ils eurent roulé quelques minutes, le plus jeune lança «Je vais m'occuper des vêtements et des sac de couchages. Toi de la bouffe.» Il détourna le regard, jetant un coup d'œil au paysage par la fenêtre.

Arthur gara la voiture et ils descendirent. Matt se tourna vers l'anglais «File moi les clés que je puisse ranger les trucs dans le coffre quand j'aurais acheté des choses. Et ta carte bancaire aussi.»

Le sorcier eut l'air indigné «Et comment je vais faire pour payer?

- Va regarder les jouets, je te rejoins.

- On va pas acheter trop de choses non plus. Ce n'est pas pour longtemps.

- Quelques jours et tu pourras envoyer le fatras à des organismes humanitaires après. Et puis tu peux toujours avoir un nouveau gosse avec le double de papa aussi.

- TU REVES.» Et peu importait qu'ils soient dans un parking. Il n'aimait pas comment l'autre prenait des décisions à l'avance. Il semblait être une personne organisée mais quand même. Arthur n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres comme ça. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le magasin et se dirigèrent ensemble vers les vêtements pour enfants.

«Ca irait plus vite si tu partais prendre des trucs de ton côté.

- Désolé, j'ai qu'une seule carte bancaire.

- Tu peux faire un chèque.»

Arthur retint un soupir exaspéré et tourna les talons prenant un caddie pour aller acheter de quoi manger pour quelques jours. Il maintenant son idée de faire une garden party ce soir. Cela changerait les idées des enfants qui devaient être angoissés. Il pourrait se remettre bien avec ses doubles qui devaient sans doute lui faire la gueule. Et puis il fallait bien se détendre un peu malgré la situation. Rester enfermé ne changerait rien. Il commença à prendre des choses, restant dans un régime équilibré. Il ne savait pas combien de temps tout ce monde serait là mais il fallait prévoir large au cas où. Il n'aurait qu'à utiliser le congélateur qu'il avait à la cave pour stocker des choses.

«Et qu'est-ce qui se passe chez moi? Les enfants ont redécoré les murs? Le pirate a vidé la cave ou s'est déjà envoyé en l'air avec le corsaire? L'empire a tabassé le rebelle?»

_Non il ne paniquait pas._

_Pas du tout._

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, fatigué d'avance. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver chez lui pendant qu'il faisait ces courses. Il aurait tout le temps de se lamenter en rentrant chez lui.

_Voyons voir qu'avait-il prévu pour ce soir déjà?_

Il fallait prendre des choses qui plaisaient aux enfants du coup. Il y en avait 5 à satisfaire. Et il était bien placé pour savoir que le jeune Francis et le jeune Matthieu étaient délicats. Le second avait mis une éternité à s'habituer à sa cuisine sans être malade. Il avait du employé une nourrice d'origine écossaise. Soit une jeune femme qui parlait aussi bien l'anglais que le français, qui était catholique, et qui savait cuisiner. Quand c'était lui qui préparait à manger, il voyait bien que le petit se forçait.

Bref des gosses difficiles.

Heureusement Alfred allait aimer sa cuisine et le double de Alfred devait l'aimer aussi.

Quand à son lui plus jeune, il mangerait sans se plaindre.

Tout irait bien.

Il suffisait de faire des choses faciles...des grillades. Ça marchait toujours. Et non il en ferait pas de hamburgers. Jamais. Hors de question qu'il gâche le sens du goût de son bébé en lui faisant manger un truc plein de graisse.

«Ca y est.» fit Matt en le rejoignant. «J'ai prit trois tenues chacun et un pyjama chacun. Plus une paire de chaussure et une de chausson.

- En espérant que tu as prit les bonnes tailles.

- Je ne me trompe pas quand il s'agit de vestimentaire.»

De la part d'un type qui s'habillait en uniforme, Arthur en doutait. Mais il préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas mettre en colère son invité forcé. Celui-ci attrapa un paquet et le jeta dans le chariot. Il fit ensuite, tranquillement «J'ai aussi prit un sac de couchage pour chaque petit et un duvet. Puis trois jouets et une peluche chacun aussi.»

C'était un rapide ce garçon. Arthur se demanda combien tout cela avait coûte mais préféra ne rien dire et tendit la main pour récupérer sa carte de crédit. Il l'empocha en disant «Alors dans ton monde, tu n'a été une colonie anglaise que deux ans? L'autre Angleterre t'a récupéré aussi après la guerre de 7 ans?

- Ouaip, mais ça s'appelait pas comme ça dans mon monde. Bref Oliver en a eu sa claque du cauchemar que je lui faisais vivre au quotidien. Et que mon peuple faisait vivre aux colons anglais...alors l'Angleterre m'a vu comme une cause perdue et m'a échangé contre les comptoirs en Inde. Et la France m'a donc récupéré.

- Qu'as-tu fait?

- J'ai fait de son ordinaire un enfer...je peux me montrer terrible quand je veux. Il avait humilié mon père et m'avais arraché à lui. Il fallait qu'il paie. En plus mon peuple se révoltait. C'était parfait pour moi dans ce cas là.» Il eut un sourire mauvais «Et il y a même une chanson au Canada qui parle de cet événement. Je l'ai adapté à la sauce 'nation'. Oliver pleure quand je la chante.» Il eut un ricanement sadique.

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce garçon était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Une telle loyauté était effrayante. Il eut un rictus et fit, provocateur «Je parie que tu n'as pas ton indépendance.

- Si. Papa me l'ai donné en 1800, quand j'ai eu 16 ans physique. Il a dit qu'il me l'aurait bien donné quand Alexander a eu la sienne mais j'étais encore un peu faible physiquement. Je n'étais pas prêt.»

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Donc il y avait eu une révolution américaine dans l'autre monde aussi. Il se demanda comment cela s'était passé. Visiblement, Alexander avait gagné puisque il était indépendant. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de détails. Et soudain il se dit que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils parlaient français vu la teneur de leur discussion. Si quelqu'un les avait entendu, ils auraient eu l'air de fous.

«Quand j'vois les engueulades entre l'autre en rouge et le crétin double de mon frangin...je me dis que ça a du être épique chez vous...» Marmonna Matt en mettant des canettes de bières dans le chariot. Il regardait à peine son hôte, et semblait un peu pensif.

Arthur soupira «Pas tant que ça...» Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait été incapable de tirer, qu'il avait abandonné, sentant de toute façon son pays perdre. «On pourrait pas parler de ça ailleurs? Si quelqu'un parlant le français passe, il va se poser des questions.

- Espèce de parano.

- Très drôle.»

* * *

Ils finirent les courses et rentrèrent dans la grande maison de l'anglais. Arthur soupira de soulagement en voyant que tout semblait normal. Il avait eu peur qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Une évasion à l'extérieur, une fenêtre cassée, voir pire...et il n'aurait pas été prêt à supporter une catastrophe à ce moment.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et Britannia se jeta au coup du sorcier en criant «VOUS VOILA ENFIN!».

Finalement, ils avaient pas été aussi calme que ça. Le magicien en tunique arracha les sacs des mains des deux arrivants en ajoutant, des larmes de rage au coin des yeux «Tu t'en charge, moi j'en ai marre.» Il disparut à la cuisine.

Le sorcier cligna des yeux et se dirigea vers le salon. Il compta mentalement jusqu'à 10 avant d'entrer, prêt à tout. Et se prit la tête dans les mains. Oui. En effet. L'Empire avait déniché sa guitare et s'amusait à chanter des airs inventé pour ridiculiser Alfred le rebelle. Celui-ci, toujours par terre et ligoté à la chaise, toujours muet, s'agitant en criant des menaces que personne n'entendait.

«D'accord...»

Le jeune Francis racontait une histoire aux autres petits, Arthur niché près de lui. Le petit anglais lançait des regards méfiants à la cantonade, agrippé à la tunique bleue. Les autres petits étaient silencieux et écoutaient.

«Bon ça, ça va...» Il regrettait de ne pas avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser ça. Il fallait qu'il profite de l'état d'Alfred pour en faire. Il pourrait avoir des souvenirs de son bébé comme ça. Et pas juste des peintures.

Le pirate était affalé sur le canapé, une bouteille de rhum à la main, affalé contre l'épaule d'un Francis blasé. En voyant ça, le sorcier ouvrit de grands yeux indignés. Il avait fouillé dans sa cave ce filou. Et il était peut-être ivre. Mauvais.

«ll a pas trop bu quand même?

- Non, juste une demi-bouteille.

- Tant mieux.»

Il ne serait pas ivre avec si peu. Heureusement. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et fit, hésitant, car il ne savait pas trop comment s'adresser au corsaire. «Tu pourrais nous aider à préparer le repas?

- J'ai entendu parler d'un garden party, par celui en tunique.» fit le français, se passant la main dans les cheveux «Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Un repas en plein air. Je pensais la maintenir parce que c'est plus simple vu le nombre que nous sommes en ce moment.» Il prit un air décidé et fit «Je vais préparer des scones pour l'heure du thé, restes là.

- L'heure du thé? Scones?» Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque sur la cuisine de l'anglais mais s'arrêta, se disant que il s'était peut-être amélioré en quelques décennies, voir siècles. Il allait attendre de voir avant de juger.

* * *

Le sorcier posa l'assiette sur la table «Et voilà les petits. C'est pour vous.» Il sourit tandis que les enfants prenaient chacun un gâteau. Il attendait avec un air tendre les avis des petits, plein d'espoir sans le montrer.

Le jeune France mordit dedans et eut une grimace, qu'il s'efforça de cacher, sans grand succès. «Je crois que tu as commis une erreur Angleterre.»

_Comment dire poliment que ce n'est pas bon._

Le jeune Arthur jeta le biscuit par terre et tirant la langue. «Beurk» Il était visiblement pas encore habitué à son sens du goût.

_Sale gamin._

Alexander prit un biscuit à son tour et Arthur fut plein d'espoir. Un double de sa petite colonie chérie allait forcement aimer ça. Il eut un sourire encourageant tandis que le gamin mangeait son gâteau.

Le jeune Amérique aux cheveux rouges se figea, eut une affreuse grimace, fit mine de s'étouffer et se laissa tomber par terre dans un "Arg" qui fit éclater de rire tous les autres. Arthur eut le menton qui trembla.

Le petit Matthieu mangea docilement, mais plus par volonté de ne pas décevoir qu'autre chose. Sa grimace ne trompait personne.

Seul Alfred mangeait joyeusement. Mais Arthur se doutait que c'était plus par habitude que par goût.

Matt apparût et s'exclama «Mais tu veux les empoisonner. Le seul truc correct chez Oliver, c'est sa cuisine mais toi tu es nul.» Il bouscula le magicien et se mit au fourneaux. «Ne mangez pas ça les enfants, j'vais vous préparer quelque chose de bon.» il se mit à préparer quelque chose de rapide à faire, sans prendre garde à Arthur qui restait la bouche grande ouverte. Finalement il lança «Et toi le sorcier, prépare du chocolat chaud...si tu es capable de ne pas faire brûler le lait!» Il se mit à marmonner en cuisinant.

Le magicien soupira et demanda «Mon double sait cuisiner?

- Ouais, surtout les gâteaux. C'est bien le seul truc qu'il m'ait apprit pendant que j'étais sa colonie.

- L'autre France ne t'a pas enseigné la cuisine?

- Si si c'est même un miracle que je sois si bon avec son niveau à lui en cuisine.»

Arthur sourit_. Donc dans cet autre monde, le français était un mauvais cuisinier_? Bonne chose à savoir. Il eut un rictus satisfait, pendant qu'il pourrait rabattre le caquet de son amant avec la cuisine française quand Matt cassa l'ambiance, disant une phrase d'un ton sec.

«Mais même sa cuisine est plus correcte que ces trucs infâmes que tu as préparé.»

Arthur maudit le sale gamin. Un Canada élevé par France...c'était un cauchemar. Il n'avait absolument rien d'un gentleman. Quel gâchis. Cependant il avait l'air d'une nation forte qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

_C'était déjà ça._

* * *

Le chevalier regardait son double plus vieux qui chantait une chanson inventé visiblement au fur et à mesure, frappant la mesure avec son pied.

«Pourquoi vous faites ça?

- Parce qu'il l'a mérité.»

Arthur haussa les épaules et alla à la cuisine, où les enfants mangeaient chacun une assiette de pancake. Son estomac se manifesta et il eut l'air gêné quand les regards se portèrent sur lui.

Francis lui tendit son assiette «Tu en veux?»

Il n'eut pas le temps s'accepter que Matt lui casa une part dans les mains et un bol sur la table près de lui. Il eut l'air perdu pendant quelques instants et le canadien lui lança «Prends aussi ton goûter gamin»

Le chevalier eut l'air vexé «Je ne suis plus un enfant, je suis marié.»

Et il contrôlait deux pays, il n'était plus un gamin. Il ne se laisserait pas traiter comme un enfant par ces personnes. Il baissa les yeux sur son petit double qui le regardait avec curiosité. Il haussa un sourcil pour le questionner et le petit fit «Tu vas épouser qui?» Il avait les yeux brillants, et espérait sans doute une réponse précise.

Le chevalier lui fit signe qu'il ne dirait rien et le gamin gonfla les joues de colère.

* * *

«Non. Je ne vais pas te noyer pour sorcellerie! Calme toi!»

Visiblement cet Oliver avait raconté de drôles d'histoires à Alexander. Celui-ci se débattait en criant que le méchant voulait visiblement...

«Mais c'est juste un bain.»

Les autres petits, attendant leur tour, regardaient la scène avec des yeux ronds. L'Empire et le Pirate tentaient de laver les gamins et avaient décidé de commencer par le gamin aux cheveux rouges. Ils s'étaient débattus avec les robinets comme le sorcier leurs avaient montré. Les enfants avaient été tétanisés par la tuyauterie. Finalement ils parvinrent à laver, essuyer et habiller le petit Alexander qui fila en courant loin de la salle de bain.

L'empire s'essuya le front «Aux suivants. Matthew? Alfred?»

Le petit treize colonies se précipita et tendit les bras à son père, souriant. L'eau qui fumait et qui était couverte de mousse l'attirait. Le pirate regarda le petit Canada ne bougeait pas, les joues gonflées. Il posa son ours par terre et croisa les bras, un air têtu au visage. Le flibustier eut un rire et s'accroupit, tendant les bras «Matthieu, tu viens?»

L'enfant accourut vers le roi des mers et lui sauta au cou, ravi. Arthur se redressa et échangea un regard amusé avec son double. «Il fallait l'appeler par la version française de son nom. Il est une colonie de Francis à cette époque.

-….Hum.» L'empire préféra ne pas répondre et posa son bébé dans la baignoire. Alfred lui jeta de l'eau à la figure, ravi. Mouillé son père lui rendit son sourire. Il enleva sa veste d'uniforme trempée et la jeta au sol.

«T'as vu daddy? L'eau sent la menthe!

- C'est le savon.

- C'est mieux qu'à la maison!» Évidement le confort moderne était mieux que la maison coloniale pourtant très confortable que Arthur avait fait construire et qui existait toujours, où l'américain vivait encore la plupart du temps.

Alfred se tourna vers son frère et s'écrira joyeusement «Mattie, ça fait plein de bulles, tu as vu?» il souffla sur la mousse pour la disperser et éclata de rire.

Matthieu sourit et aspergea soudain son frère qui ouvrit de grands yeux avant de répondre à l'attaque, déclenchant une guerre aquatique.

Le pirate, qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de reculer fut épargné par la vague humide, pas l'Empire qui se vit trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il se figea, le savon à la main et le gant dans l'autre. Alfred le pointa du doigt en riant «T'es tout mouillé!»

Le pirate ricana, reprenant sa place pour s'occuper du petit canadien. Celui-ci se laissa savonner les cheveux sans protester. Son frère, par contre, se débattit en criant «Tu vas me mettre du savon dans les yeux...tu en mets toujours.»

Rien. L'empire semblait trop heureux pour être vexé ou triste. Il fit plus attention, et regarda son double «Comment on se sert de ce truc déjà?»

Le pirate prit le pommeau de douche et le regarda, essayant de ses souvenirs des paroles de leur double. Il tourna un robinet, appuya sur quelque chose et le jet lui aspergea le visage, inondant le sol. Les quatre enfants éclatèrent de rire.

«Ça jette de l'eau en pluie!» S'exclama Alfred, les yeux brillants «Je veux essayer!»

Soudain une voix se fit entendre derrière eux «Hé bien, quel vacarme.

- France?

- Francis?

- Papa!»

Les deux Arthur eurent une moue vexée et dirent, d'une seule voix «Qu'est-ce que tu veux bloody frog?» Ils étaient dans un état un peu lamentable, tout mouillés, les vêtements trempés.

Francis vient s'installer entre eux:«Je viens vous aider.»

Canada semblait si content que le pirate laissa tomber, et l'empire n'osa pas crier. Son second bébé semblait tellement heureux de voir son père qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine en le chassant.

Alfred rompit l'atmosphère en disant «Daddy? Tu as quoi sous ta chemise? On dirait un bijou.»

Francis eut un sourire provocateur et plongea la main dans le col de l'empire, faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise au concerné qui voulut reculer, sauf que l'autre bras du français le retenait. Le corsaire ramena un petit bijou: Un saphir au cœur violet, entouré d'un cercle d'or au bout d'une chaîne.

«Hoo c'est beau.» fit le petit américain, regardant la pierre «Tu l'as eu où?»

Rougissant l'empire détourna le regard, fuyant celui du français qui eut un sourire narquois «Je savais que tu m'aimerais toujours mon lapin.

- Ne dis pas des stupidités.

- Tu as toujours le bijou que je t'ai offert quand nous étions petits.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vient de toi. C'est que...il est joli. Et j'ai utilisé ma magie pour en faire un porte-bonheur. Rien de plus.» Il avait croisé les bras, détournant le regard.

Francis le serra soudain dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front. «Je suis touché Arthur ~»

Le pirate eut une moue frustrée. Son amant câlinait un autre lui-même...Il porta son attention sur les enfants qui regardaient la scène.

«Alors Francis est ton amoureux?

- Alfred!

- Mais il t'offre des bijoux. Et des fleurs. Et des vêtements.» L'enfant énumérait tout ce dont il se souvenait. Francis venait souvent chez lui, quand son daddy était là et lui faisait plein de cadeaux, et restait souvent dormir. Et puis son daddy avait l'air heureux le matin suivant. «Tu es toujours content quand il est là.»

Francis gloussa sous le regard noir de l'Empire qui était intérieurement mort de honte.

«Yes lad» Fit le pirate en se penchant «Il est à moi ~ Alors c'est pour ça que tu peux l'appeler maman.»

Deux secondes plus tard, le flibustier s'était fait jeter hors de la salle de bain et avait atterrit sur le ventre dans le couloir. La porte se referma derrière lui.

«Quelle fougue!» Il se releva, et continua, comme si rien ne s'était passé «Il va voir cette nuit, ces lits ont l'air très confortables...» il se lécha les lèvres, la tête pleine d'idées pour la suite.

A ce moment, Britannia passa, plein de choses dans les mains «Tu es trempé, viens te changer avant de mettre de l'eau partout.

- Yes...

- Et effaces moi cet air pervers de ton visage.»

* * *

**A Suivre**

* * *

**Pour ne pas se perdre, je fais ici la liste des personnages.**

Chibi!France (7/8 ans physique)

Pirate Francis (20 ans physique)

Chibi Alfred (3/4 ans physique)

2P!Colonial!Alexander (6 ans physique)

Révolutionnaire!Alfred (15/16 ans physique)

Chibi!Matthieu (3/4 ans physique)

2P!Canada (19 ans physique)

**Et les doubles de Arthur, toujours les mêmes:**

Chibi!Arthur (5 ans physique)

Chevalier!Arthur (15 ans physique)

Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)

Empire!Arthur (20 ans physique)

Sorcier!Arthur et Britannia Angel (23 ans physique)


	3. Garden Party

**Crise Magique**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Rating**: T pour cause de pirates pervers.

**Personnages: **Assez pour qu'il y ait un joyeux bazar.

**Paring**: Chibi!Fruk, Pirate!Fruk, Fruk

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Garden Party (ou une soirée de folie)**

* * *

Arthur, de nouveau dans sa cape violette était debout face à Amérique, le toisant d'un air sévère. Il tapait du pied par terre. «Alors...on va mettre les choses au clair.» Il s'accroupit, sa baguette à la main et fit, d'un ton sans réplique «Je vais te rendre la parole et te détacher. En échange, tu te tiens tranquille et tu ne fais pas de bêtises. D'accord?»

Alfred lui lança un regard noir, sembla réfléchir, puis hocha la tête, agacé. Il semblait toujours en colère et prêt à mordre. C'était peut-être prématuré de le détacher.

Arthur plissa les yeux et ajouta «Tu seras sévèrement puni si tu fais quelque chose de mal. Je te préviens.» Il grogna face au regard moqueur de son ancienne colonie et susurra «Francis se chargera de ta punition et tu n'aimeras pas ça.» Il eut un sourire vicieux et leva la baguette, donnant un coup sur le crâne de l'américain.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche «Ça t'a amusé de faire ça?» Il foudroya du regard le plus vieux et se débattit dans ses liens. «Détaches-moi.» Cria-t-il, ruant pour se libérer. Il semblait ne vouloir qu'une chose: être enfin debout et sans rien pour le retenir.

L'anglais eut un sourire narquois et répondit, amusé «Théoriquement ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait ça mais mon double de ton époque. Ensuite, tu as vraiment intérêt à faire attention...» Sa voix était devenu basse et presque menaçante. Il se pencha et susurra «Pas de vagues, pas de disputes trop violentes, pas de bagarres ou je ne répondrais plus de rien et tu auras un bien triste reste de séjour.»

Alfred eut une moue et hocha la tête. «Très bien, je ne ferrais rien! Si l'autre n'en profite pas.» Nul doute qu'il parlait de l'empire. Un nouveau coup de baguette fit tomber les liens.

Le rebelle se releva, se frottant les poignets. Il semblait brûler de dire quelque chose mais préféra se taire. C'était sûrement une sage décision. Il sortit de la pièce et alla dans le jardin où on préparait tout pour la garden party. L'empire eut un sourire narquois en voyant son adversaire. Mais il ne dit rien. Les tables étaient chargées de choses sucrées et salées.

Le sorcier regarda autour de lui. Le petit Arthur jouait avec le petit Francis, et lui parlait apparemment de Mint Bunny. Le petit Alfred jouait à Chat avec le petit Matthieu. Alexander parlait avec Matt, qui était assis sur l'herbe. Le chevalier était assis à côté du barbecue, regardant avec méfiance l'objet. Visiblement il ne demandait de quoi il s'agissait. Britannia était là aussi, remuant le charbon de bois et surveillant les grillades. Il parlait apparemment avec son lui plus jeune. Le corsaire tenait la main du pirate et embrassait son amant sur le front. Celui-ci, rouge, marmonnait des choses inaudibles.

Tout allait bien.

«Bien, tout le monde est prêt à passer à table?»

Les enfants, humant l'air avec convoitise, se précipitèrent vers les adultes, réclamant à manger avec impatience. L'empire prit le petit Amérique dans ses bras et lui donna quelque chose. Le corsaire fit de même avec le petit Canada. Les petits dévorèrent, laissant à peine aux plus vieux le temps d'avaler quelque chose.

* * *

Le pirate remarqua alors que le petit Arthur était plus loin, triturant une fleur. Il s'approcha lentement et regarda son jeune double, qui était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

L'enfant arrachait les pétales de la fleur en disant d'une voix hésitante «Il m'aime...Il m'aime pas...Il m'aime...Il m'aime pas...»

Le pirate eut un ricanement silencieux et pensa, un rictus aux lèvres '_'Sérieusement? Je faisais des choses aussi enfantines_?'' Il regarda le petit faire et haussa un sourcil en voyant que il n'y avait plus qu'un pétale. ''_Ha dommage gamin, tu es tombé sur il ne m'aime pas._''

Le petit Arthur jeta la planta et disant «Stupide Francis! Il ne m'aime pas» se mit-il à pleurer, l'air furieux. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui et les entoura de ses bras, boudeur.

Le pirate s'agenouilla près de son jeune double et lui posa sa main sur le crâne, le faisant sursauter, prit par surprise. Il rit doucement et fit, d'un ton amical «T'en fais pas gamin. C'est juste une fleur. Si ça se trouve, tu auras pas le même résultat la prochaine fois.

- Mais...

- Et au pire, tu n'aurais qu'à envahir Francis et l'épouser de force.

Le petit Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés «Mais c'est méchant!» Il était encore une jeune nation, gentille et joueuse, même s'il avait vécu des choses difficiles et avait souvent été brutalisé par les autres nations. «C'est ce que tu as fait?

- Tu es un pays mon garçon!» Il éluda la question posée. Il fallait encourager la fibre dominatrice de son double. Et qu'il fasse comprendre à Francis qu'il était à lui. Pour le moment ce serait juste une jalousie enfantine mais cela ne durerait pas. Il se changerait bientôt en un adolescent possessif.

«Je serais un grand pays?» répliqua Arthur, les yeux brillants, l'air fou de joie. Il semblait impatient de savoir ce que lui réservait son avenir.

«Un grand et imbattable empire gamin. Tu régneras sur un tiers du monde au moins et tout le monde te craindra.» Il laissa là l'enfant les yeux plein d'étoiles, et la tête pleine de rêves. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et vit le petit courir vers Francis, une fleur à la main.

Il rejoignit son français, passant un bras autour de sa taille. «Hé Frog.

- Arthur. Tiens goûtes, c'est délicieux » Il lui tendit un petit sandwich. Son sourire coquin amusa le pirate qui prit entre ses lèvres l'en-cas, léchant légèrement les doigts. Associée à son regard percent, l'action avait été très suggestive. Francis se pencha et lui souffla à l'oreille «Petit coquin.

- C'est une invitation ce que tu faisais sweetie.» il prit un autre petit carré blanc sur l'assiette sur la table et l'avala, se passant ensuite la langue sur les lèvres. «Délicieux.» Il se servit un verre et but une gorgée tranquillement.

L'autre lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Et s'éloigna, rejoignant les enfants en riant, laissant un pirate vexé derrière lui. Il allait le faire attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans une chambre, ce serait plus drôle.

* * *

Le flibustier posa son verre de rhum et tourna la tête vers le chevalier qui était assis, son assiette sur les genoux, un peu plus loin. Il semblait pensif. S'approchant il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et chuchota, amusé «On pense à son mariage gamin?»

Le plus jeune posa son plat sur la table, se tournant vers son double plus ancien. Il rougit légèrement et grommela, agacé « .tout.» Jamais il n'admettrait que l'autre avait raison. De quoi il aurait alors l'air? C'était le pirate le dépravé ici. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et croisa les bras, se demandant ce que l'autre allait bien pouvoir dire.

«Je m'en souviens bien...Il était magnifique ce jour-là. Et il était uniquement à moi...» Il avait l'air rêveur et se tapotait la joue de son index. «Son regard furieux, qui me lançait des éclairs, sa colère contre moi...mais son impuissance aussi. Ça m'excitait terriblement.»

Le chevalier vira à l'écarlate et déglutit. Ce type lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi? Ha non, il avait vécu ça lui-aussi. Et il semblait s'en souvenir très bien. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre la suite. Hors de question qu'il admette avoir été excité par la colère impuissante de son prisonnier.

«Malgré tout, je n'étais pas entièrement satisfait. Il était malheureux. De voir sa liberté arrachée, de se voir livrer à l'ennemi par sa propre reine, par son propre peuple. On est égoïste hein? A vouloir qu'il soit heureux d'être à nous.»

Le Chevalier détourna la tête, refusant de répondre. Lui se souvenait très bien des traces de larmes qu'il avait surpris sur les joues encore marquées par des coups (il avait fait payé ceux qui l'avait frappé d'ailleurs) et poussiéreuses. Il avait caressé la peau de ses doigts, essuyant les gouttes humides. Il avait chuchoté des mots rassurants, voulant le consoler, lui promettant d'être un bon mari et de le rendre heureux. Il n'avait reçu que des injures et un crachat en pleine figure. Il ne s'était pas mis en colère. Il avait accepté cette haine, sachant que quelque part il la méritait. Il ressentirait la même chose à sa place. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras et avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, lui murmurant des mots maladroits. Il était un garçon encore timide, qui n'y connaissait pas grand chose dans ce domaine et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Le mariage avait été célébré en secret en même temps que celui de son roi. Personne autre que la royauté ne le savait. Francis n'avait rien mangé de la soirée. Il était beau dans ces beaux vêtements colorés. Il n'avait rien pu tiré de lui. L'autre n'avait pas desserré les lèvres.

«T'es venu juste avant d'entrer dans la chambre hein?

- Oui.

- Frustrant hein? Tu compatissais à sa situation mais tu crevais d'envie de le posséder.»

Devenant rouge comme une pivoine, le chevalier s'étrangla. Il allait vraiment devenir quelqu'un d'aussi cru? Ce pirate semblait être sacrément pervers.

Celui-ci se pencha et souffla, d'un ton de velours «Il était terriblement désirable, enchaîné au lit, vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche, sa peau pâle dévoilée, son corps délicieux entre les draps.» il attrapa les bras de son double qui voulait reculer et se pencha pour lui susurrer. «Cette beauté à ta merci, impuissant à t'empêcher de le faire tien.»

Le chevalier imaginait soudain très bien et déglutit. Il avait déjà eu des fantasmes à propos de Francis et s'était soulagé seul. Mais là, il était pétrifié, à mi chemin entre fascination et horreur.

«Tu sais que, si tu glisse la langue dans son nombril, il va faire des bruits très agréables. Le bas de son dos aussi est sensible et son cou...mais un endroit à retenir c'est ...devine quoi? Les lobes de ses oreilles. Mordilles les et il va gémir pour toi.»

Le chevalier avait soudain très chaud. Le pirate n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Francis surgit derrière lui et lui tira l'oreille. «Alors Arty...on est un vilain garçon et on dit des choses cru au gamin?» Il le retourna vers lui et lui attrapa le menton, se penchant vers lui. «Je vais devoir te punir.

- C'est plus un gamin, il va vivre sa nuit de noce. Je lui donne juste des conseils. Essaie pour...» il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un couinement lui échappa. La main de Francis avait attrapé un endroit précis entre ses jambes. Rouge il balbutia «Lâche ça.» Il couina à nouveau. Rouge il lançait des regards noirs à son amant.

Une pression plus tard, le flibustier était par terre. Le corsaire le releva en lui tirant l'oreille et fit au chevalier «N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, il aime la débauche.»

Et il entraîna son amant un peu plus loin, laissant un jeune Arthur en état de choc, et qui avait très chaud. Il se mit quelques calques pour faire passer les idées étranges qui trottaient dans sa tête. Heureusement il n'aurait pas besoin de sa main cette fois...enfin s'il arrivait à ne pas penser trop à ce que l'autre avait dit. Rouge il inspira pour tenter de ce calmer.

Un cri «T'a plus qu'à y penser le puceau. Et pendant que tu y es, t'auras qu'à le changer en fille et l'engrosser. Comme ça, t'es certain de le gar...» Et un bruit de taloche arrivèrent à ses oreilles.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

A un moment, le petit Arthur vit la baguette posée sur un fauteuil de jardin. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit, l'agitant avec le sourire. Il pouvait faire comme ses grands doubles maintenant. Et pouvait faire apparaître des choses pour Francis. Il agita l'arme et il y eut un flash de lumière. Il fut projeté au sol, sonné. Quand il se redressa, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il leva ses petites mains pour toucher sa tête et sentit deux oreilles de lapin qui sortaient de sa tête.

«WHAAAAAA» hurla-t-il, des petites larmes au coin des yeux.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et les doubles se précipitèrent vers lui. Le sorcier le prit dans ses bras et attrapa une oreille. L'enfant eut un grognement de colère.

«Qu'il est mignon.» rit le pirate en pinçant la joue du petit. Il évita la morsure en retirant ses doigts à temps. «Malheureusement c'est un genre de transformation. C'est temporaire. Mais on peut pas l'annuler.» Le petit gonfla les joues et foudroya le marin du regard, celui-ci eut un geste d'excuse.

Le jeune Francis s'approcha et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir, suivi par les autres petits. Le sorcier posa le gamin au sol. Celui-ci avait toujours des larmes aux yeux. Il semblait mort de honte et n'osait pas regarder ses camarades de jeux.

«Hahahaha c'est un lapin!» gloussa Alexander, le pointant du doigt en riant. Il semblait trouver cela très drôle. «Ridicule» Matt lui flanqua un petite taloche et il prit un air boudeur.

Arthur tapa du pied par terre, serrant les poings. Il foudroya l'autre, furieux contre lui. Comment osait-il se moquer de lui? Ce n'était pas amusant du tout.

«Bwhahaha Trop mignon.» rit le petit Alfred, tombant par terre tellement il riait. Ce n'était pas vraiment méchant. D'ailleurs personne ne le reprit. Il y avait vraiment un favoritisme.

Le visage du petit anglais était rouge vif. Il semblait être à deux doigts d'hurler sa rage. Ou de fondre en larme. Ou les deux.

«C'est bizarre...» fit Matthieu, timidement. Il se tenait à distance raisonnable. Il semblait voir la colère du petit anglais.

Arthur se figea, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante. Il était si étrange que ça? Il regarda son futur rival d'un air inquiet, effrayé de voir la moquerie dans ses yeux. Il ne supporterait pas un rire de sa part, ce serait pire que tout de voir son voisin se moquer de lui.

Francis l'acheva en le prenant dans ses bras et frottant sa joue dans ses cheveux «Mon petit Lapin, tu es si adorable..» Il prit une des oreilles et frotta sa joue dessus «C'est tout doux et soyeux.

- Ha c'est de là qu'il vient le surnom?» Fit soudain Britannia, amusé et trouvant la scène mignonne, même s'il ne l'admettrait sûrement pas. Le sorcier sortit soudain son appareil photo et en prit une, dans l'indifférence général, l'attention de tout le monde était portée sur le petit Arthur.

Mais l'enfant hurla soudain «BWAAAAAAHHH» et partit en courant, allant se cacher dans les bosquets au fond du jardin. Tout le monde éclata de rire devant cette attitude. Les doubles la commentèrent même en disant que à l'époque il fuyait plutôt que passer à l'attaque. Ils décidèrent de laisser tranquille le petit qui reviendrait sûrement pour le dessert, l'odeur des gâteaux le ferait revenir. Les autres enfants se mirent à parler entre eux avec intérêt. Visiblement l'épisode les amusait beaucoup.

* * *

Le rebelle marchait au fond du jardin, énervé. Comment Arthur osait-il se moquer de lui? Il lui ferait voir dès qu'il le pourrait. Et il rirait moins ce sale tyran. Il aperçut alors une petite silhouette. C'était la Arthur enfant. Et il avait deux étranges oreilles de lapin dorées qui lui sortaient de la tête. Vraiment bizarre. Il s'approcha et attrapa le petit par les deux oreilles le soulevant à hauteur de son visage. Plissant les yeux il dit «C'est quoi ça? Un lapin?

- Lâche-moi!» Pialla le gamin, lançant des coups de pieds dans l'air. Il était rouge de colère et avait de petites larmes au coin des yeux.

«Qui aurait cru que Angleterre était un tel pleurnichard quand il était petit? Et qu'il pouvait être si ridicule?» C'était méchant mais il voulait embêter un peu le petit puisque les grands Arthur semblaient trop en groupe pour une vengeance.

«T'es méchant! Repose moi par terre! Frannnccceee!» Gémit le petit pays, s'agitant avec beaucoup de rage. Pourquoi son vieux double l'avait détaché? Il était pourtant vraiment désagréable. Même Écosse ne l'avait soulevé comme ça. La seule fois où il avait eu des oreilles de lapin, ses frères l'avaient poursuivi à travers toute la forêt, lui faisant croire qu'ils le chassaient. Il avait eu si peur ce jour-là. Mais là, ce type s'en prenait à lui sans raison (il ne connaissait pas) et se moquait de lui.

«Et tu étais vraiment faible. A ton âge je pouvais soulever un bison!» il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son ancien tuteur était un gamin qui pleurait beaucoup et se cachait, un enfant qui n'avait aucune force et s'abritait derrière Francis pour se protéger des agressions.

«Je suis pas faible! Si on me rendait mon arc...Je te planterais une flèche dans le derrière!» glapit Arthur, lançant un regard noir à son tourmenteur. «Et tu aurais mal et ce serait bien fait!» il semblait vraiment en colère.

«Mais bien entendu...» ricana le révolutionnaire, en secouant un peu le gamin qui rugit de rage.

«Reposez le tout de suite!» fit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit le jeune Arthur (un chevalier s'il avait bien comprit) devant lui. Il avait l'air sérieux et désapprobateur. Il n'était pas bien grand. Physiquement il avait le même âge, soit 15 ans mais Alfred avait l'impression d'être plus vieux. Il dépassait l'anglais d'une bonne tête, voir plus. Amusé il le toisa, se disant que s'amuser avec un de son âge serait plus distrayant.

«Sinon?»

Le chevalier lui lança un regard noir et siffla, faisant craquer ses doigts «Tu vas le regretter!» Il était un peu de mauvaise humeur (fichue frustration) et avait besoin de se défouler. Il lui rendit son regard sans trembler. Francis était plus grand que ce...cet Alfred, alors il n'était pas impressionné.

Alfred eut un ricanement et secoua un peu le petit lapin en disant «Viens le libérer toi-même.»

Soudain le jeune Arthur fit un mouvement et planta ses dents dans la main du rebelle, le mordant jusqu'au sang. Le cri que poussa l'attaqué s'entendit jusqu'à l'endroit de la petite fête. Alfred eut un geste brusque pour faire lâcher prise au gamin et le laissa tomber au sol.

Il se retourna ensuite vers le chevalier et lança «Et tu crois me faire peur? Un gamin aussi frêle que toi?

- J'ai beaucoup combattu. J'ai subit une lourde guerre...je sais très bien me battre. Et ce n'est pas un jeunot comme toi qui va me faire peur.

- Moi aussi j'ai fait la guerre. Tu me semble vraiment fragile!»

Le chevalier eut un sourire vicieux et s'approcha, toisant l'américain. «Vraiment?» Une aura de dangerosité l'entourait. Il eut un ricanement dangereux. Alfred eut un frisson involontaire. Et il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il fut jeté à terre.

Quand les autres arrivèrent sur place, guidé par le jeune Arthur, ils trouvèrent un rebelle au sol, couvert de bleus, et un chevalier qui le dominait, un pied posé sur son dos. L'adolescent avait les bras croisés et le regard méprisant. «C'est tout? Je m'attendais à mieux.» il tourna les yeux vers ses doubles et lança «Hé, vous avez raté son éducation...il ne sait pas se battre. Aucun talent au corps-à-corps!»

Tout le monde resta le bouche ouverte sous la surprise puis l'empire éclata de rire. Le pirate dit quelque chose comme «Le puceau était de mauvaise humeur, et il cache bien son jeu en fait, mais c'est normal de notre part». Britannia leva le pouce pour féliciter le jeune lui-même. Le sorcier prit une photo. Le corsaire eut un sourire. Matt applaudit, trouvant que Arthur était bien plus drôle que Oliver quand même quoique l'anglais qu'il connaissait pouvait être terrible quand il s'énervait vraiment. Les petits regardèrent le chevalier, décrit par le petit Arthur comme un héros, et applaudirent à leur tour.

Le magicien s'accroupit près du rebelle et fit, sa baguette à la main «Tu enchaîne les erreurs décidément...je crois que tu vas retourner sur ta chaise. Vu ce que le chevalier t'a fait, ça t'évite la fessée, sois en heureux.»

Derrière lui, l'empire hocha la tête, totalement d'accord. Il attrapa ensuite le jeune lui-même et l'entraîna vers la table pour lui servir un verre de rhum. Ce petit était un adulte maintenant après tout. Il pouvait bien se saouler un peu. Le gamin, rougissant, accepta de boire. Il n'était enfin plus traité comme un enfant et en était satisfait.

* * *

L'empire vida son verre d'un trait, les joues déjà bien rouges. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour punir ce sale garnement. La correction infligé par le chevalier ne suffisait pas du tout (selon lui.). Mais que pouvait-il faire? Lui faire pousser des oreilles d'ânes? Bof pas original. Lui enlever la parole? Ha non le sorcier l'avait déjà fait. Il coula un regard vers Alfred, ligoté à sa chaise, qui lançait des regards noirs vers les autres Arthur. Sale gosse. Il apprendrait jamais à se taire ou à se faire oublier.

Une idée vint alors à l'empire. Il se dirigea vers Matt qui montrait à Alexander comment jouer de la guitare. «Je peux l'emprunter pour un morceau?»

Le canadien hésita puis hocha la tête, tendant l'instrument, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il semblait savoir la raison de cette demande. Et s'en réjouissait d'avance. Arthur fit demi-tour et se plaça face à sa future victime, un sourire aux lèvres. «Hello gamin ingrat. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Une chanson de j'ai intitulé ''le bébé à son papa''»

Alfred lui jeta un regard assassin. Et s'agita inutilement sur sa chaise, furieux. Tout le monde s'aperçut de ce qui se passait et regarda l'Empire qui commençait à jouer de la guitare. La musique était étonnement belle pour quelque chose d'improvisé. Francis se souvint que Arthur jouait souvent des instruments à corde dans le temps, de la lyre, de la harpe et autres. Il ne devait avoir aucun problème avec une guitare. Il espéra juste que la version plus âgé de son amant n'aille pas trop loin.

_Il était une fois une petite colonie..._

_Qui choisit un père. _

_Elle était forte et pleine de vie..._

_Et rendait son empire fier..._

«Ca ne vas pas durer, ça commence trop bien..» rit le sorcier, présentant quelque chose. Il prit quand même une photo parce que ça valait vraiment le coup. Il ne pensa même pas à plaindre son fils. Ça apprendrait à ce sale gamin à le trahir. Parce cet Alfred là, ça ne passait pas. Si c'était celui de son époque encore...mais pas celui-là.

_Protégé et aimé comme la chose la plus précieuse..._

_Il grandissait vite et bien, dans sa maison de Virginie. _

_Accumulant bêtises et désordres, dans ses actions hasardeuses._

_Et jusqu'à ses 10 ans physique, faisant pipi au lit._

Alfred devint rouge vif tandis que tous éclatait de rire. Le pirate haussa un sourcil et fit, moqueur et narquois «Va falloir que je trouve un sort pour empêcher mon bébé de faire ça. C'est la honte quoi» et à ses côtés Britannia approuva. Les enfants eux écoutaient en ouvrant de grands yeux, aimant le rythme de la musique.

_Mais ce n'était qu'une écharde dans une plaie._

_Un ingrat aux traits angéliques._

_Un fruit pourri dans le panier._

_Qui me dérangeait avec ses protestations systématiques._

_Et qui ne se souciait pas des massacres d'indiens..._

_Trahissant ainsi une partie de son peuple sans sourciller._

_Il n'était vraiment pas très malin._

_Et ne faisait que pleurer quand je partais._

«Ca c'est sûr, il ne cessait de se plaindre...» soupira Britannia, levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que le sorcier ricanait. Visiblement ils s'amusaient beaucoup de cette scène. Les enfants eux frappaient dans leurs mains pour suivre le rythme.

Le mage en cape violette eut un sourire mauvais et fit:«Je sens un truc tordu qui vient...» Et il échangea un clin d'oeil avec son double en tunique.

_Du thé gâché, _

_Une révolte qui grondait.._

_Il se croyait prêt à me défier..._

_C'est bien là qu'il se trompait._

Alfred eut un '''HUMMM'' ce protestation. Il agita inutilement les jambes, et secoua la tête, foudroyant l'empire du regard. Apparemment il n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il l'avait battu non? Alors que cela voulait-il dire?

_Quand il vit que seul il n'y arrivait pas..._

_Il alla pleurer auprès de son oncle et de son autre père..._

_Pour avoir des alliés dans sa guerre..._

_C'est là qu'on voit qu'il n'est pas du tout comme moi._

_Parce qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un fils à papa, _

_Qui accumule les caprice comme un enfant,_

_Qui pense pouvoir se débrouiller seul et sans personne. _

_Qui veut être son propre état._

_Incapable de me battre sans alliés,_

_Et au final incapable de tirer..._

_Alors que j'étais à sa merci._

_Finalement sans papa France pour l'aider._

_Il n'était qu'un enfant qui a trop vite grandi._

_A pleurnicher en me voyant à terre._

_C'est la preuve de sa faiblesse de caractère._

_J'ai vraiment peur de ce que ce grand bébé va devenir..._

_Un gamin insolent et ingrat je dirais, sans me tromper_

_Quel belle perspective d'avenir..._

Ce n'était pas la meilleure chanson qu'il avait faite jusqu'ici mais elle était bien drôle. Le pirate s'arrêta près de l'empire et ajouta d'un ton chantant, presque sur un air de gigue, sans musique pour l'accompagner: «_Et malgré ce que tu as entre les jambes, tu n'a sûrement rien fait à ce niveau, à ton âge ça devient grave, tu dois être coincé et très dévot, rien qu'un petit puceau, qui pleure après sa maman quand il se dispute avec papa et qui ne connaît rien à la vie_.»

Alfred rougit et eut l'air indigné.

L'empire regarda son double, amusé «Tu as un peu gâché ma chanson là...

- Bah quoi, ça se voit qu'il est coincé.

- Puritain serait le mot juste.»

Alfred, devant eux, s'agitait sur sa chaise, furieux et accumulant les ''hum'' pour tenter de communiquer. Le pirate entraîna son double plus loin et chuchota, l'air conspirateur et amusé: «Au fait...

- Oui?

- Ça te dit une soirée à trois? On pourrait se partager Francis, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de prendre et d'être prit en même temps. Ça serait très amusant non? Une telle expérience, on ne peut le faire tout les jours.»

L'empire, qui buvait un verre d'alcool s'étrangla.

_Foutue image mentale._

* * *

Le pirate referma la porte de sa chambre, soulagé. Les enfants dormaient tous paisiblement après l'histoire qu'il leurs avait raconté. Une histoire de pirate tant qu'à faire. Et il n'avait envie que d'une chose: dormir. Demain serait un jour où ils devraient commencer à chercher une solution pour régler la situation. Et cela serait difficile. Il en était fatigué d'avance. La chambre était sombre, seul un étrange objet (une lampe d'après son double plus vieux) éclairait le lit.

«Francis?»

_Quoi il n'était pas là à l'attendre? Comment osait-il ne pas venir dans sa chambre...comment osait-il aller dormir ailleurs?_

Arthur envisagea d'aller le chercher, de le jeter en travers de son épaule et de le ramener dans cette chambre pour lui apprendre qu'on ne se moquait pas de lui. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Francis vivra ça et il le supporterait très bien. Il aimait être dominé en plus.

Il fit un pas de plus, hésitant quand deux bras l'enveloppèrent d'un coup, le faisant pousser un cri de surprise. Il sentit un souffle dans son cou et eut un mouvement pour se dégager. Quand les lèvres frôlèrent sa peau, il souffla et se tortilla pour se retourner.

Il se retrouva alors plongé dans deux orbes couleur saphir. Levant une main, il caressa la joue pâle, ses doigts se perdant ensuite dans les cheveux soyeux tandis qu'il l'embrassait sans hésitation. Il savoura ce baiser, où ils luttèrent chacun pour dominer l'autre. Arthur, immobilisé dans les bras de son amant, ne resta pas inactif et laissa sa main libre tirer sur le manteau bleu pour l'enlever, le faisant tomber des épaules. Il glissa ensuite sa main sous la chemise blanche, touchant la peau tiède avec plaisir, et remontant jusqu'à un bourgeon de chair qu'il pinça, faisant gémir son amant et lui permettant de prendre de dessus.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le corsaire souffla contre ses lèvres «Fripouille. Tu triche à chaque fois.»

Le pirate entortilla une mèche blonde autour de son doigt, avant de dire, à voix basse «On a jamais dit qu'il était interdit de se toucher dans ces moments-là. Tu es juste frustré d'avoir eu (encore) le dessous.» Une pichenette sur son front le fit rire. Il posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son cher rival «Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il faut pincer, mordiller ou caresser pour te faire gémir darling.» il connaissait le corps de son amant par cœur. Chacun des points sensibles étaient parfaitement connu de l'amant parfait qu'il était. La réciproque était aussi vrai. Francis le connaissait par cœur.

«Tu aurais pu te passer de dire des choses pareilles au chevalier. Il était tout blanc le pauvre petit.

Ne plains pas ce puceau. Faut bien lui donner des conseils pour sa nuit de noces. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse mal à ton double quand même?» Et il ponctua ces mots d'un sourire angélique. Auquel personne n'aurait cru d'ailleurs.

Le corsaire eut l'air amusé «Arthur.

- Oui My dear?

- Tu ne m'a pas fait mal. Et si tu ne te souviens pas d'être venu ici, c'est que tu as tout oublié de ce voyage. Donc ces conseils sont inutiles.» Ça commençait à dater mais il s'en rappelait très bien de cette nuit. Et malgré la rancoeur qui brûlait en lui vis-à-vis d'Arthur quand il s'en rappelait, il devait bien avouer que l'autre avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour que ça soit le moins désagréable possible, se préoccupant plus de son amant qu'autre chose. Et puis il lui avait pardonné maintenant.

L'air coquin, le plus jeune répondit, tranquillement «Je ne sais pas...je savais que tes lobes étaient sensibles.

- Tu as juste deviné.» Répliqua Francis en levant les yeux au ciel, pinçant ensuite la joue du pirate.

Celui-ci ricana et fit, levant les mains «J'avoue, j'ai juste eu envie d'embêter le gamin, il était tellement mignon à parler d'amour comme on le fait dans les belles histoires de chevaliers. C'en est bien un tiens... Je voulais juste le mettre au courant. Ça l'a beaucoup frustré de savoir ça et de ne rien pouvoir faire apparemment.» Il trouvait très drôle d'avoir fait fantasmé son double. Il était tellement amusant, tout rouge et voulant chasser les images dérangeantes. Tellement pur (et puceau) pour le moment.

«Laisse le tranquille ce pauvre petit.» Francis avait un peu pitié du chevalier «Il n'a pas ta chance, il n'a personne pour...

- Si sa main. Et l'étrangeté qu'ils appellent douche. De l'eau froide.» Il n'avait vraiment aucune pitié.

Le corsaire fronça les sourcils:«Arthur!»

L'anglais gloussa et souleva soudain son amant dans ses bras, le jetant sur le lit et s'asseyant sur son ventre. «Assez parlé du petit puceau...» il avait d'autres idées en tête et voulait profiter de sa nuit. Hors de question qu'il reste sans rien faire. Il en avait trop envie. Il enleva sa chemise, dévoilant un torse musclé et bronzé, avec ici et là quelques petites cicatrices.

«Tu compte faire rougir tous tes doubles?» Ironisa le corsaire en haussant un sourcil moqueur, levant une main pour suivre le tracé d'une cicatrice.

Arthur plissa les yeux «J'ai proposé à l'Empire de nous rejoindre pour un agréable moment à trois, lui proposant de te partager...» il eut un sourire dangereux.

Francis leva les yeux au ciel. Pauvre Empire. Il avait du s'étouffer avec sa boisson. C'était pour ça cette brusque toux et ce rougissement alors? «Tu veux tous les traumatiser hein?

- Je suis sûr que il apprécierait mais...halàlà je suis devenu bien moins amusant de ce côté là.»

Tout dépendait de ce qu'on appelait amusement bien entendu. Le pirate semblait trouver beaucoup de plaisir à taquiner ses doubles. Ceux-ci se faisaient apparemment avoir à chaque fois.

Francis eut un sourire mesquin et retira lentement le ceinturon de son amant, chuchotant contre ses lèvres «Tu es vraiment un vilain garçon Arthur.

- Aye.

- Tu t'es mal comporté ce soir.

Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?» Railla le plus jeune, pas effrayé pour deux sous, persuadé d'avoir le contrôle total de la situation. Il enleva la chemise de son amant, posant ensuite ses lèvres sur sa peau, sa langue suivant le tracé d'une cicatrice infligé par Antonio lors d'une guerre hispano-française. Ses mains flattèrent les flancs, ses doigts dessinant des cercles sur la peau laiteuse.

«Je suis toujours admiratif. Quel peau parfaite. Et pourtant tu passe un temps fou au soleil. Comment gardes-tu ta peau aussi blanche?

- C'est mon secret mon lapin.

- Don't call my like this. I'm not your bloody rabbit. And I'm not cute!

- Mais si mais si! Tu es mignon comme tout.

Je suis un terrible pirate. Je règne sur les mers. J'ai coulé l'armada espagnole. Je ne suis absolument pas mignon.» Grogna l'anglais, le rouge aux joues, vexé d'être si peu prit au sérieux par son rival.

Francis eut un rire léger, et embrassa le ventre de son amant, laissant glisser sa langue dans le nombril de son amant qui glapit de surprise. «Haha...

- Ne refais pas ça.

- Tu ne te gênes pas pour le faire toi.

- Oui mais...» Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une parole de plus qu'il fut soudain renverser et plaquer sur le lit, les bras brusquement liés par le ceinturon que son amant avait gardé à la main tout ce temps. Les yeux ronds, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et hurla, peu ravi. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Ne cris pas comme ça, tu vas réveiller les enfants.» chantonna Francis en enlevant le pantalon noir du pirate qui se débattit furieusement. Fou de rage, il se tortilla sous les caresses. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il offrit un angle parfait pour laisser une marque sur sa peau.

«Libère moi tout de suite.

Tsss Tsss Tu as besoin d'une leçon d'humilité mon amour.» Il chatouilla un peu son amant qui se mordit la lèvre, refusant de rire. Il avait les joues rouges, ses mèches couleur sable étaient collées çà sa peau et ses yeux brillaient légèrement. Il se laissa embrasser, luttant pour avoir au moins le contrôle à ce niveau. Quand Francis s'attaqua à son torse, il entrouvrit ses lèvres gonflées et siffla, haletant «Détache moi.

- Non mon cher, tu vas être bien sage d'accord?»

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et l'empire s'exclama «Arrêtes de hurler comme ça le flibustier, tu vas réveiller les enfants.» Il se figea, les yeux ronds et regarda la scène. Un rictus ourla ses lèvres et il susurra, narquois «Alors comme ça la terreur des mers est un grands soumis?» Il éclata de rire face au torrent d'injures qui lui servit de réponses et partit, son rire toujours audible malgré la porte fermée. «Ne le fait pas hurler trop fort Francis...» entendirent-ils enfin avant que le silence ne revienne dans la chambre.

Humilié le pirate, rouge vif, eut le menton qui tremblota. Francis se pencha et demanda «Arthur?

- ….Qu'est-ce que tu attends?» Gémit l'anglais, à bout de nerfs «Dépêche toi! Tu traînes! A ta place je te ferais déjà hurler ''Captain'' depuis un moment.»

Francis eut un large sourire et se pencha sur Arthur, lui caressant la joue et laissant son autre main descendre à une zone très sensible «On va y aller doucement mon cœur, d'accord? Et je vais éviter de te faire crier trop fort...»

* * *

A Suivre

* * *

**Pour ne pas se perdre, je fais ici la liste des personnages.**

Chibi!France (7/8 ans physique)

Pirate Francis (20 ans physique)

Chibi Alfred (3/4 ans physique)

2P!Colonial!Alexander (6 ans physique)

Révolutionnaire!Alfred (15/16 ans physique)

Chibi!Matthieu (3/4 ans physique)

2P!Canada (19 ans physique)

**Et les doubles de Arthur, toujours les mêmes:**

Chibi!Arthur (5 ans physique)

Chevalier!Arthur (15 ans physique)

Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)

Empire!Arthur (20 ans physique)

Sorcier!Arthur et Britannia Angel (23 ans physique)


	4. Première nuit

**Crise Magique**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Rating**: T pour cause de pirates pervers.

**Personnages: **Assez pour qu'il y ait un joyeux bazar.

**Paring**: Chibi!Fruk, Pirate!Fruk, Fruk

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Première Nuit**

* * *

L'empire rentra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le sorcier. Il espérait aussi ne rien entendre de ce qui se passait dans la chambre voisine. A ces pensées, il ricana sournoisement. Alors comme ça, le pirate était un soumis? Ou alors il avait voulu faire plaisir à Francis? Sûrement plutôt ça. Et comment avait-il osé lui proposer un plan à trois? L'image d'un amant gémissant, à la fois dominant et dominé, haletant son nom tandis que deux Arthur prenaient soin de lui lui vint à l'esprit. Il rougit et déglutit. Avant de se flanquer deux bonnes claques.

Il n'était pas aussi libéré que son double plus ancien. Devenir père l'avait calmé. Il s'était assagis. Et était devenu plus doux.

Il allait profiter autant que possible de ce séjour avec le petit Alfred. Il pouvait enfin retrouver son fils tel qu'il l'était avant, affectueux et courant vers lui le sourire au lèvres. Il était à nouveau possible de prendre soin de lui comme avant. Ça allait lui manquer quand il repartirait à son époque. Il n'aurait qu'à trouver d'autres colonies. Et il aurait toujours Matthew, même s'il n'était plus vraiment un enfant.

Il enleva sa veste d'uniforme, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Le problème tournait dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué cette situation? Pas un simple coup de baguette cette fois en tout cas. Il en fallait plus que ça pour provoquer une telle catastrophe.

Bah, il verrait demain, quand ses doubles et lui se retrouveraient pour en parler. Mais le vrai responsable allait le regretter. Foi du perfide Albion! Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, sous le regard noir du magicien qui se voyait attribué le matelas pneumatique.

Celui-ci ravala sa frustration et s'installa sur son ''lit' de fortune . Et il réfléchissait, faisant miroiter la pierre devant ses yeux, ignorant les coups d'œils étonnés de son double. Qu'étais-ce donc que cela? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec l'accident? Tous les témoins avaient été touché et aucun ne pouvait témoigner. Cela allait poser un problème et il ne pourrait que supposer. Il était frustré aussi. Et jaloux de son double pirate. Mais ce n'était que justice. Lui avait bien profité de son amant lors de la première division alors que les autres avaient du ronger leur frein.

Mais il ne voulait pas savoir ce que son double débridé faisait avec le corsaire. Il savait qu'il avait été très libérale dans ce domaine à l'époque. Avide de liberté, il avait exploré le plaisir sous toutes ses formes. Francis et lui adoraient se poursuivre et se capturer sur les mers. C'était une sorte de jeu entre eux.

Il faudrait occuper le pirate, celui-ci en avait assez fait en traumatisant le chevalier. Pauvre petit, si chaste et innocent. Cependant sa tête avait été bien amusante. Ricanant le sorcier se concentra à nouveau sur la pierre. Il fallait qu'il sache de toi il s'agissait. C'était important. Cette chose n'était pas à lui et pulsait d'énergie magique.

Et la baguette avait du jouer un rôle aussi. Que faisait-elle dans le salon alors qu'elle était à la cave auparavant? Francis n'y aurait jamais touché. Matthew non plus, surtout après les événements récent. Ne restait que Alfred...qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à toucher à tout. Donc c'était de sa faute, sans aucun doute là-dessus. Et cette pierre...son fils avait-il été assez idiot pour donner un coup de baguette sur ce joyau magique? D'accord il ne pouvait pas percevoir la magie. Mais quand même...qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui avoir donner l'idée de faire ça? Et comment cette pierre était-elle tomber entre ses mains d'ailleurs?

«Hé Empire.

- Quoi?

- Tu sais ce que c'est?» Il lui donna la pierre, avec précaution. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se casse ou quelque chose comme ça.

L'autre la regarda, la faisant miroiter le joyau dans la lumière. «Hum ça me dit quelque chose...la magie qui pulse aussi...attends...» il se mordit la lèvre, pensif «Je vais trouver, attends...» La frustration se lut sur son visage, il posa la pierre sur la table de nuit, et la fixa d'un œil courroucé.

Le magicien soupira «On en parlera demain. Peut-être que le pirate ou le chevalier se souviendront si cela te dit quelque chose, peut-être que c'était à leur époque?»

Il se frotta les tempes, sentant poindre un mal de crâne quand on frappa à la porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir, haussant un sourcil en voyant le chevalier devant lui, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Il avait la tête baissée et le rouge aux joues.

«Un problème?» fit le sorcier, haussant un sourcil. Il se demandait ce qui se passait et pourquoi le gamin le dérangeait comme ça à une telle heure.

Le chevalier rougit et balbutia, timidement «Vous pouvez...me...» Il toussota, et resserra les pans de la couverture autour de lui, n'osant pas regarder son lui plus ancien. «...me...montrer comment marche... la...la chose que...vous appelez... douche...s'il vous plaît?» Il semblait mort de honte, et avait la voix à peine perceptible. Le sorcier ouvrit de grands yeux. Et il se mit à rire. Le gamin rougit encore plus et trembla, de petites larmes aux coins des yeux. «Ne riez pas!»

Le magicien se tût et posa un regard amusé sur le petit «Le pirate a dit des choses marquantes n'est-ce pas? Ta main t'a tenue compagnie?» L'empire, qui écoutait, éclata de rire, s'écroulant sur le lit.

« ….Je...» l'adolescent se recroquevilla sur lui-même, gêné au possible.

Arthur gloussa et posa une main sur l'épaule de son lui plus jeune, l'entraînant doucement vers la salle de bain. Il lui montra comment fonctionner la douche et le laissa seul, allant chercher une chemise blanche assez longue et un caleçon. Il entra dans la pièce, faisant glapir de surprise le plus jeune. Il lui tendit les vêtements qui l'enfila rapidement.

«Je vais te faire un chocolat, suis-moi.»

Il alla à la cuisine et alluma la lumière, sortant le lait et le chocolat. Le chevalier s'assit, n'osant pas parler, se mordant la lèvre avec timidité. «Je...suis désolé.

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est bien naturel.

- Mais c'est pêché! Chercher le plaisir est mal!

- Parce que entre deux hommes ce n'est pas ça? Vous ne pouvez pas faire d'enfants donc c'est pour le plaisir non?»

Le chevalier toussa et se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. «Le pirate a dit que je pouvais le transformer en fille et...» Il rougit, se tordant les mains «...avoir des héritiers qui seront nos colonies.» L'idée lui plaisait cependant. L'idée d'avoir un bébé dans les bras lui causait une émotion importante, il était encore jeune mais savait qu'il ferait un bon père. Et l'idée de fonder une famille avec Francis faisait naître en lui une bouffée de joie.

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel, posant la tasse devant le jeune garçon. Il se servit à lui-même un verre de rhum. «Effectivement...» il préférait ne pas dire la vérité au gamin, ne pas lui révéler trop de choses, même s'il ne s'en souviendrait pas une fois retourner chez lui. Il hésita puis se décida à dire quelque chose «Oui...vous en aurez.

- Alors cet Alfred a menti? Je vais bien gagner? Il va rester mon époux?» L'espoir dans les yeux du jeune archer était très fort. Il rougit et baissa les yeux, n'osant pas regarder en face son double. Et puis il songea que son lui plus vieux et le double plus ancien de France agissaient comme un couple. Alors ils étaient restés mariés non?

La magicien n'osa pas dire la vérité. Il détourna les yeux et murmura, doucement «Je ne peux rien te révéler de ton avenir.

- Mais dites le moi. Je ne m'en rappellerais pas non?» Il voulait savoir, il voulait être certain. Il but une gorgée de chocolat, pensif. Son cœur battait fort, et il frissonna. Il aurait aimé connaître la vérité, si le mariage tiendrait, s'il envahirait totalement les terres de son mari. Et s'ils domineraient le monde ensemble. Il se tordit les mains, et n'osa pas croiser le regard de l'autre Arthur.

Le sorcier plissa les yeux. Il but une gorgée en silence. Et réfléchit. Que pouvait-il dire? Briser les espoirs de ce petit? Lui faire perdre le foi? Comment dire qu'il allait perdre, être renvoyé sur son île où il subirait une guerre civile? Et surtout lui dire qu'il blesserait Francis, même si ce ne serait pas tout à fait sa faute. Qu'il s'attirerait sa rancœur. La grêle de coups qui s'était abattu sur lui à la fin de la guerre lui revint en mémoire. Francis lui avait fait subir une terrible punition après l'avoir capturé. Et l'avait renvoyé, humilié, chez son roi. Suite à ça, il avait soigneusement évité le sujet, s'excusant même d'avoir eu une réaction si brutale. Après tout, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Francis faisait comme si ne rien n'était, sauf le jour anniversaire de ce ''drame'' où l'anglais se faisait oublier.

«Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça...»

Arthur se mordit la lèvre, frustré par la réponse «Je vais perdre, c'est ça?»

Le magicien le fixa dans les yeux et souffla, avec douceur «Je ne peux rien te dire Arthur, je m'en excuse mais il y a le risque, même infime, que tu te souvienne de mes paroles...

- C'est bien la preuve que je vais perdre! A mon époque, tout me sourit, je suis gagnant!» il avait les joues rouges, et les yeux brillants. Il se frotta les yeux avec frustration. «Si vous ne voulez rien me dire par crainte que je tente de changer l'avenir, c'est bien que quelque chose va arriver qui va me faire perdre!»

Le sorcier eut un air doux, presque fraternel. Il tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule de son lui plus jeune. Il lui sourit doucement et souffla, d'un ton conciliant «Va te coucher. Et n'y pense plus...laisse le destin te guider et faire ce qui doit être fait.

- Mais...

- Tu es un grand garçon, tu peux comprendre ça. Tu seras un grand empire, et Francis ne cessera pas de t'aimer.» il rougit en disant ces mots, gêné au possible. Il n'aimait pas parler de ça mais voulait rassurer le plus jeune, sachant que la colère et la haine que lui portait son adversaire le blessait, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admit.

Rougissant, le chevalier croisa les bras et détourna la tête «Je...je me fiche de ce qu'il pense! Et puis je ne cherche pas à...» Sa rougeur augmenta en entendant le magicien éclatait de rire. «Ce n'est pas drôle!»

Arthur le fixa avec un mélange d'amusement et tendresse. «Va te coucher gamin. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tout iras bien pour toi.»

Le petit hocha la tête, et se leva, allant vers sa chambre à petit pas. Il n'osait pas regarder en arrière et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Le sorcier s'étira et se servit un nouveau verre d'alcool. Il le but tranquillement puis alla à son tour se coucher, entendant au passage que quelqu'un se servait de la douche. Il haussa les épaules, et ne s'en préoccupa pas. Cependant, il eut un sourire en coin «Y en a qui ont bien compris comment marchait la douche...»

* * *

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, regardant le plafond plongé dans l'obscurité. Il avait été réveillé par un énorme coup de tonnerre. Il se sentait bien sous la couverture, niché contre son amant. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais cela changeait agréablement de sa couche sur son bateau. Il y avait plus de place par exemple. Et pas de risques qu'un de ses hommes entrent dans la pièce. Tout était tranquille. Et il y avait cette chose formidable qu'était la douche, qu'ils avaient expérimenter ensemble après l'agréable moment qu'ils avaient passé. Et ils avaient pillé l'armoire de son double volant deux longues chemises blanches.

Il écouta quelques instants la pluie qui tombait et un éclair illumina la pièce, précédant de peu un claquement assez fort.

Il alluma la lampe de chevet (après avoir cherché quelques minutes comment cel a marchait). Il se tourna pour regarder le visage paisible de son amant. Ses traits délicats étaient paisible, ses cils étaient longs et clairs. Ses lèvres étaient fines et rose. Sa peau était pâle, mais pas trop non plus. Sa respiration était douce et lente. Il était beau ainsi. Arthur tendit la main et caressa la joue de son doigt. Contrairement à son double plus ancien, le français n'avait pas de barde. Sa peau était délicieusement douce.

Arthur joua avec une mèche dorée quelques instants. Et en embrassa une. Les cheveux sentaient bon. Francis y mettait une sorte d'huile de lys. Et cela leurs donnait une agréable odeur. Arthur sourit et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Il se sentait bien, mais ne l'aurait jamais admit. Il ne voudrait pas être vu être si câlin et si tendre en public. Il avait une réputation à tenir après tout.

Il entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir et une petite voix se faire entendre «Daddy?» Il se retourna et distingua la silhouette d'Alfred et de Matthieu. Celui-ci dormait debout. Et était traîné par son frère qui lui tenait la main.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar! Et l'orage me fait peur!

- Et tu as réveillé ton frère? Ce n'est pas bien!

- Mais non, je ne l'ai pas réveillé. Il avait peur lui aussi.» protesta le petit pays, rougissant légèrement tandis que son jumeau baillait, vacillant sur ses pieds. «Je...je dois le protéger s'il a peur hein! Je suis un bon grand frère!» Il oubliait souvent que Matthieu était né en premier.

Le visage d'Arthur s'adoucit, et il se rappela que son fils détestait le tonnerre, que ça lui faisait peur, spécialement la nuit. Il tendit la main «Viens mon chéri!» Et il écarta la couverture, pour l'inviter à venir.

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira et il avança vers son père, traînant son frère qui dormait debout. Il grimpa sur le lit, se glissant entre ses deux parents dans un gloussement ravi. Arthur souleva l'autre petit et le plaça à côté de son frère. Heureusement que le lit était grand, songea-t-il, rabattant la couverture. Francis émit un grognement et se redressa, les cheveux en bataille. «Que se passe-t-il?

- Les enfants sont venus, ils ont peur de l'orage.»

Francis s'adoucit et embrassa Alfred sur le front, caressant la joue de Matthieu de son autre main, puis il fit, d'une voix tendre «Vous voulez une histoire?

- Oui!» fit joyeusement la colonie du sud, l'air ravi, tapant dans ses mains avec bonheur.

La colonie du nord hocha la tête, malgré sa bouille fatiguée «Oui.»

Arthur eut un sourire rendre, savourant ce moment familiale, où ils étaient juste tous les autres, sans leurs obligations de pays, juste deux parents et leurs enfants. Il s'allongea, écoutant la voix de son amant, qui le berçait autant que les deux colonies. Il respirait doucement, baillant légèrement et se blottissant sous la couette.

Il ne cilla pas à l'histoire, qui racontait l'aventure d'un jeune gaulois qui traversait la manche et rencontrait un petit druide breton.

_Tout était parfait._

* * *

Matt ne dormait pas, et écoutait l'orage à l'extérieur. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il songea à ce monde où il avait atterrit. L'Angleterre semblait plus...viril que Oliver, il jurait également, il était plus ironique, avait la langue plus acérée. Et était indéniablement tsundere. Il était plus drôle que son deuxième père. Celui-ci était une vrai lavette, qui pleurait facilement et étouffait France sous les câlins et les baisers. Il s'excusait à chaque guerre contre lui. Et voulait trouver chaque occasion possible pour l'épouser.

Quand il l'avait battu et avait prit le Canada, Matt lui avait fait payer, le rendant fou, le faisant pleurer. A tel point que, à bout de nerfs, Oliver avait rendu la colonie à son rival, en échange d'autre chose. Mais avec le recul, il voyait bien qu'il lui avait tout passé, qu'il ne l'avait jamais puni. Sans doute à cause de sa grande ressemblance avec son père. Il était plus sévère avec Alexander. Même s'il n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui...sauf pendant la révolution américaine. Il chassa ses pensées en entendant frapper à la porte.

Il se redressa et alla ouvrir, voyant son petit frère qui se tenait devant lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il laissa apparaître un sourire et s'accroupit devant lui «Tu as fait un cauchemar? Tu as été réveillé par l'Orage?»

L'enfant hocha la tête, les yeux humides et se jeta dans les bras du canadien. Il balbutiait des choses à toute vitesse en anglais, si vite que l'autre eut du mal à suivre. «Parle français, je pige rien à ce que tu dis!» Il savait que l'autre parlait cette langue. Oliver lui avait apprit car cela pouvait toujours être utile. Il avait donné une éducation complète à sa colonie, même s'il ne venait pas souvent le voir.

Alexandre renifla et dit «J'ai vu un camps indien détruit, et j'étais triste, si triste...je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Et il y avait une ombre qui riait. J'avais peur mais je ne pouvais pas fuir, je suis tombé et j'ai été soulevé du sol...et...personne ne venait à mon secours » il éclata en sanglot. Il avait été perturbé par ce rêve. Un rêve qu'il faisait de temps à autre. Il l'avait parfois raconté à Oliver mais celui-ci le rassurait, lui disant que c'était juste un mauvais rêve et qu'il ne devait pas y prendre garde.

Matt plissa les yeux, il savait de quoi parlait l'enfant. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais un souvenir flou qui hantait sa mémoire. Son frère s'était souvenue de tout peu avant la révolution, ce qui l'avait mit en colère contre son tuteur/père. Aujourd'hui, il avait pardonné mais était toujours chatouilleux sur le sujet. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Il ne fallait pas changer le passé. Et il ne fallait pas détruire la relation entre Oliver et Alexander. Même s'il ne se souviendrait de rien, normalement, en retournant à son époque, il ne voulait pas risquer quelque chose et traumatiser le petit.

«C'est juste un cauchemar, ce n'est rien.»

L'enfant frissonna et murmura, timidement «Quand je fais un cauchemar, daddy me raconte une histoire. Tu veux bien m'en raconter une Matt?» Il s'était étrangement habitué à l'idée d'être dans une sorte de futur où son frère était beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Il se méfiait un peu de ce double de son père, qui semblait plus grognon. Donc seul son frère le rassurait vraiment.

Le canadien sourit, amusé. Il invita son cadet à entrer dans la chambre et lui fit une place dans son lit, et fit «Je connais pas les histoires anglaises, je te préviens!» Que ça soit bien clair. Il avait refusé de retenir les légendes de ce pays quand il était petit. Il les avait lu, c'est vrai mais ne les avaient pas apprises par cœur.

«La Légende du roi Arthur, ça te va?» Cela, à la limite, il connaissait bien. Il aimait bien cette légende, et pouvait la raconter de mémoire.

Le petit eut un grand sourire «Ho oui!»

* * *

Britannia s'étira, marchant dans le salon. Il y avait du silence dans la maison, c'ét ait un vrai miracle. Malgré l'orage, il n'y avait pas de cris ou de larmes. Pas de pas de course dans les couloirs. Toutes les chambres étaient occupés. Un pour les deux pirates, une pour le sorcier et l'empire et une pour le chevalier. Les enfants étaient dans le bureau, sur des matelas pneumatiques. Et lui se retrouvait sur le canapé. Il avait fait quelque recherches à la cave, pour commencer à trouver des pistes mais sans résultats et il était ensuite allé se faire un thé.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Alfred était ligoté sur le canapé. L'adolescent dormait, les traits paisibles.

«Mais...je dors où moi?» Se plaignit-il, posant les mains sur ses hanches, agacé.

Il vit une note sur la table et la prit, allant la lire à la cuisine. Il plissa les yeux ''_Il y a un matelas pour toi dans le bureau, avec les enfants. Le chevalier ne voulait pas dormir avec les petits cette nuits._'' Il jeta le papier sur la table, vexé. Il détestait être traité comme un gamin. Et la nuit prochaine, le chevalier serait renvoyé chez les petits, que ça lui plaise ou non.

Il alla dans le bureau, en silence, et alluma la lampe de poche qu'il avait amené. Il vit que trois matelas avaient un duvet chiffonné mais étaient vides. Les petits étaient partis. Très bien. Il en vit un avec une couverture pliée dans un coin. Enfin, c'était le sien. Enfin juste pour cette nuit. Ce serait celle du chevalier dès la nuit suivante.

Il entendit soudain des pleurs et se figea, pointant la lampe dans la direction du bruit. Il vit son lui plus jeune qui pleurait. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant le trait de lumière.

«Non non, tu vas réveiller Francis.» souffla Britannia, inquiet. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à gérer deux enfants en larmes. Et il ne se sentait pas prêt à jouer les tuteurs avec un double enfantin de son amant. C'était trop troublant.

Le petit Arthur eut un sifflement méfiant et eut un regard hostile vers la lampe. Il tapa doucement dans ses mains et des petites fées apparurent, éclairant doucement la pièce. Il eut un sourire victorieux vers son lui plus vieux. Avec un soupir, l'autre éteignit la lampe, la posant au sol.

«Tu as été réveillé par l'orage?»

L'enfant grogna, s'enfouissant sous la couverture, disparaissant au regard de son double. Celui-ci ricana doucement et ajouta «Ce n'est pas parce que tu as mouillé le matelas quand même?»

Deux yeux émeraude lui lancèrent des éclairs agressifs.

«Je plaisante, ne te fâche pas.» il déplia la couverture et s'allongea sous la couverture. «Dors bien Arthur.» Et il tourna le dos à l'enfant qui souffla comme un chat en colère. Face à l'absence de réponse, il grogna et se rallongea.

«Arthur?»

Francis se redressa, sous le regard effaré de son protégé. Celui-ci se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, honteux. Il avait réveillé son voisin. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de l'autre. Ce type qui avait des ailes blanches et qui pouvait voler.

«Tu as eu peur du tonnerre.»

Le petit détourna la tête, boudeur. Il n'avouerait jamais et préférait ne pas regarder son voisin, craignant la moquerie. Il sursauta quand une main se posa dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant doucement. Il ferma les yeux, savourant cette caresse. Il eut un petit sourire, la tête baissée pour ne pas montrer sa joie. Francis rit doucement et prit une des oreilles, la caressant et posant sa joue dessus, murmurant «C'est vraiment tout doux.

- Je suis ridicule.

- Mais non, tu es adorable.

- Te moque pas de moi.» gémit le plus jeune, détournant la tête, le rouge aux joues. Il se sentait honteux et mal à l'aise. Deux bras l'entourèrent et il fut attiré dans un câlin qui le fit se débattre d'abord «Lâches moi!» Il était tout rouge, et voulut se dégager. Cependant il cessa de lutter et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du plus vieux. L'ange leur tournait le dos et les autres enfants n'étaient pas là. Il pouvait bien se laisser faire.

«Mon petit lapin.

- Je ne suis pas un lapin.

- Tu as les oreilles en tout cas.

- Ce n'est pas drôle!»

Arthur sourit doucement, malgré la petite dispute et ferma les yeux, se nichant contre son voisin. Et il finir par marmonner «Hé Frog?

Oui?

Tu penses...que je deviendrais une grande nation?» il avait vu ses doubles mais était méfiant quand même, il voulait être rassurer, être sûr de lui.

«Bien entendu, tu as bien vu les autres toi adultes. Ils sont tous forts et puissants.

- Le grand toi est aussi fort.» Il se mordit la lèvre et ajouta, plus sûr de lui, et fit «Je serais un grand empire et tout le monde me craindra!

- Je n'en doute pas mon lapin.» Rit Francis, installant son ami sous sa couverture, souriant en voyant la bouille endormi, ses yeux qui se fermaient. Il était si adorable.

«Et tu seras ma femme!»

L'instant fut brisé. Un éclat de rire étouffé les fit sursauter et tourner la tête vers Britannia qui ne dormait pas et gloussait de rire. De petites larmes apparurent au coin des yeux du petit Arthur qui se jeta sur son double en s'exclamant, rouge de colère «Ne ris pas! T'es juste jaloux!»

* * *

**A Suivre**

* * *

**Pour ne pas se perdre, je fais ici la liste des personnages.**

Chibi!France (7/8 ans physique)

Pirate Francis (20 ans physique)

Chibi Alfred (3/4 ans physique)

2P!Colonial!Alexander (6 ans physique)

Révolutionnaire!Alfred (15/16 ans physique)

Chibi!Matthieu (3/4 ans physique)

2P!Canada (19 ans physique)

**Et les doubles de Arthur, toujours les mêmes:**

Chibi!Arthur (5 ans physique)

Chevalier!Arthur (15 ans physique)

Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)

Empire!Arthur (20 ans physique)

Sorcier!Arthur et Britannia Angel (23 ans physique)


	5. Vengeance

**Crise Magique**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Rating**: T pour cause de pirates pervers.

**Personnages: **Assez pour qu'il y ait un joyeux bazar.

**Paring**: Chibi!Fruk, Pirate!Fruk, Fruk

* * *

_**Chapitre 5: Vengeance**_

* * *

Le sorcier se réveilla ce matin-là en entendant du bruit en bas. Il s'étira et jeta un œil sur son double qui dormait encore, blotti sous les couvertures comme un bienheureux. Il pensa le jeter par terre pour le réveiller mais se retint. Inutile de déclencher un pugilat pour une histoire de lit. Il était plus mature que ça quand même. Il s'habilla et enfila sa cape par dessus ses vêtements avant de descendre. Il entendit chanter tandis qu'il descendait l'escalier. L'air lui rappelait une chanson de son monde, une chanson qui traumatisait généralement Alfred quand il la chantait. Là c'était Matt, qui chantonnait en battant la mesure de son pied, tout en cuisinant.

_Des barricades dans les rues,_

_Des révoltes, des protestations, des vengeances,_

_Des anglais chassés à coup de massues,_

_Sans qu'ils en comprennent le sens._

_Ils se croyaient parfaits,_

_Et pensaient intégrer le Canada à l'empire sans soucis..._

_Partout chez nous, on en rie._

_Une armée d'occupation débordée, _

_Des temples incendiés,_

_Des gens chassés,_

_Et le palais du gouverneur incendié._

_Who who who_

_Et le gouverneur pleure, pleure, pleure..._

_Et fuit chemise au vent._

_En poussant des petits cris de terreur,_

_Sans aucune dignité..._

_Et ce fut un échec dans la sale face des anglais,_

_La preuve qu'on ne les accepterait jamais._

_Il comprirent vraiment un peu plus tard,_

_Quand on leur flanqua notre pied au cu _

_Qu'on avait un coeur français,_

_Et que rien ne le changerait._

_Et ce fut sous une foule en liesse qui criait "Dehors les anglais"_

_Qu'il partirent, la queue entre les jambes, humiliés._

Il eut un sourire malicieux et ajoute, dans un rythme un peu plus rapide.

_Et Oliver pleure, pleure pleure,_

_C'est une chiffe molle,_

_Dans son couple avec papa,_

_Aucun doute, c'est ce dernier qui porte la culotte,_

_Il m'a rendu en chouinant, _

_Et c'est à partir de là que je l'ai appelé dad. _

_Mais juste parce que papa m'a demandé de le faire._

_Mais le faire pleurer est trop fun, _

_Et très facile!_

Arthur grimaça. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette chanson. Il toussota pour faire savoir sa présence, pour que l'autre arrête de chanter. Matt le regarda, une moue au visage et l'ignora finalement, se concentrant sur son petit frère qui tapait dans ses mains. Alexander semblait aimer la chanson. Il s'exclama alors «On la chante parfois chez moi. Daddy pleure quand il l'entend. Enfin pas la deuxième partie...d'ailleurs c'était pas gentil Mattie! Mais la première fait toujours pleurer daddy.

- M'étonne pas c'est une tap...une chiffe-molle.» Grogna Matt, versant le lait chaud dans le bol de son frère et ajoutant du cacao . «Il chiale pour un rien.»

Arthur plissa les yeux et alla se préparer un thé. Il siffla, d'un ton avertisseur «En tout cas, dans ce monde-là, j'ai dominé le monde, j'ai eu le plus grand empire sur lequel le soleil ne se couchait jamais.

- Dad aussi. Et il fait des plans mégalo pour dominer le monde, envahir papa et l'épouser, et d'autres joyeuseté comme ça. Une fois il a conçu un plan pour envahir un ''monde parallèle'' Hahaha»

Le sorcier eut un grognement et leva les yeux au ciel. Son double lui paraissait vraiment bizarre. Mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir en savoir plus. «Et cette chanson?»

Le canadien ricana, fier de lui «Écrite pour fêter la restitution du Canada à la France. J'ai changé l'air pour le fun et j'ai rajouté la fin. Mais la musique originelle est marrante aussi.

- Ha...On aurait dit une chanson de chez nous. Elle s'appelle la guerre de 1812.

- Mais je sais, on l'a eu aussi chez nous. Je me souviendrais toujours de Oliver riant avec sadisme pendant que et mon rouquin de frère pleurait sur sa maison blanche. Limite si il se roulait pas par terre en s'étouffant de rage à travers ses larmes...

- Chez moi aussi, Alfred a pleuré comme un bébé.

Matt gloussa, et se passa une main dans les cheveux «Ensuite il a essayé de tabasser dad...et s'est fait maravé...j'ai du le soigner. J'étais là pour l'avertir que son père allait se la jouer sadique et gros rancunier mais il m'a pas écouté. Selon quoi il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul et que je n'étais pas sa mère. Et qu'il voulait éclater son adversaire cette fois parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi la fois précédente. Parce que pendant la Révolution, il s'était déjà fait massacré et papa l'avait sauvé.

- Ici aussi. L'empire que j'étais à écrasé ce gamin. Mais j'ai été gentil. J'avais à faire en Europe avec Francis qui était devenu fou à cause de son fucking empereur.» Penser à la folie de son amant le fit grimacer. Il avait eu un mal fou à le faire redescendre sur terre, puis à soigner ses blessures mentales. Il avait du se montrer impitoyable pour sauver son rival, pour éloigner la personne qui le rendait fou. Francis n'avait pas compris ça. «Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là? Tu as aidé Oliver ou quoi?

- Non. J'étais venu assister au duel, espérant avoir un beau spectacle et accessoirement avertir mon frangin que l'autre lavette voulait faire un feu de joie mais il m'a pas cru. Et puis ce foutu empire était pressé aussi, il voulait retourner en Europe également. Papa avait quelques problèmes avec sa Révolution. Et avait sombré dans la guerre civile.» Au moins, l'anglais avait réussi à ce niveau et avait sauvé Lilian, lui rendant son intégrité mentale. Et il avait un peu profité de la situation pour essayer de demander le mariage aussi. «Bref sa maison blanche a cramé, il a été humilié et battu et il a fallu que j'intervienne dans la guerre pour que il garde toutes ses terres. Comme si j'avais que ça a foutre de prendre soin de lui!» Il disait ça comme ça mais il adorait son frère quand même. C'était un peu de l'amour vache.

Il se remit à cuisiner, sans un regard en direction de son hôte qui assimilait toutes les informations, pensif. Il n'était pas certain d'aimer cet autre monde. Son double le laissait perplexe d'ailleurs et il espérait ne jamais le rencontrer.

La sonnerie du téléphone le tira de ses pensées et il alla décrocher. Matt l'entendit parler, d'une oreille discrète et le vit revenir, sombre.

«Un problème?

- La réunion des nations a été avancé à demain, et elle aura lieu ici, en Angleterre. Comment je vais faire?

- Ben tu y va. L'autre emplumé est pas assez viril, ils se douteraient de quelque chose.

- Et comment justifier l'absence de trois nations?» Railla Arthur, levant les yeux au ciel, épuisé mentalement. Il ne pourrait donc jamais faire de recherches, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour empêcher les choses de se passer correctement.

«Je pourrais venir, et on trouverait une excuse pour les deux autres.» proposa Matt, posant une assiette pleine devant Arthur qui haussa un sourcil surpris «Mange ou je t'éclate! T'en fais pas, j'ai rien mis de bizarre dedans!»

Arthur eut une sueur froide en imaginant le double de Matthew à la réunion. Ça promettait d'être inoubliable. Et terrible. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait faire aux autres nations, si celles-ci le contrariait? Il préférait ne pas y penser. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix, pas du tout. Une triple absence serait suspecte. Alors que si seuls Francis et Alfred étaient absents, il pourrait trouver une excuse, en disant qu'il leurs avait jeté un sort par exemple. On râlerait, on se moquerait mais ça passerait. _Enfin, si Antonio restait tranquille évidement._

Tandis qu'il songeait à tout ça, il entendit descendre et vit apparaître le chevalier, habillé de vêtements neufs, qui le regardait avec timidité. Visiblement le gamin était encore traumatisé par son acte de nuit. Il était vraiment trop innocent. Comment état-il passé de ça au pirate déjà? Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment.

«Bonjour.» Marmonna l'adolescent, ne sachant que faire. Il se mordillait la lèvre, hésitant. Le sorcier finit par le prendre en pitié et lança «Va réveiller les enfants et va t'asseoir au salon.»

Le gamin lui jeta un regard torve puis fit demi-tour, une aura sombre l'entourant. Le magicien fit une moue pensive. Peut-être allait-il traiter à nouveau ce garçon comme un 'petit', rien que pour s'amuser. Il était encore trop innocent. Ce serait bien amusant de le voir s'énerver et s'agiter parce qu'on le mettrait avec les enfants.

Des bruits le firent reposer sa tasse de thé. On descendait les marches. Vu le bruit, ce n'était pas l'empire...ou pas tout seul en tout cas. Les pirates entrèrent dans la pièce, leurs enfants dans les bras. Matt râla un peu se se remit aux fourneaux. Personne ne lui avait rien demandé et il faisait comme ci on l'avait obligé à cuisiner.

_C'était vraiment un garçon étrange._

On entendit alors un vacarme venir du salon et tous se regardèrent avec surprise. Le pirate ricana et posa Alfred par terre avant de dire «Notre impérial double s'amuse on dirait.

- Il a réveillé notre révolutionnaire, c'est bien.» Fit tranquillement le magicien, se servant une autre tasse de thé. Il déplia le journal sur la table et se mit à livre sans se soucier du reste.

«Faudrait quand même s'occuper de lui, il doit avoir faim.» Signala Britannia, qui venait d'arriver, suivit par les deux derniers petits. Il s'étira, et remit de l'eau à chauffer pour un thé.

L'autre magicien lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé «Hors de question de lui rendre la parole, il serait trop pénible. Et hors de question de le détacher aussi.» Il tourna une page, continuant à lire malgré la discussion. Il aurait trop souvent la migraine si Alfred était libre et récupérait la parole. Déjà que celui de son époque était agaçant, il aurait la migraine tout le temps avec le révolutionnaire et il serait impossible de se concentrer sur le problème à régler.

Britannia haussa les sourcils «On va pas le laisser ligoter tout le temps non plus.

- Et pourquoi pas?» répliqua le pirate, ne voulant pas que ce sale gosse s'en prenne encore au petit Arthur, ou au chevalier. Il avait déjà tenté ça la veille après tout.

«Tu agis vraiment comment une mère avec cet ingrat.» Ricana l'empire qui venait d'arriver, traînant un Alfred ligoté qu'il jeta sans ménagement sur une chaise.

Matt se joignit à la conversation pour dire, d'un ton moqueur «C'est clair, même Oliver est pas aussi chiffe-molle.»

Britannia serra les dents et des étincelles magiques jaillirent de ses poings. Tous préfèrent arrêter les taquineries à ce sujet, ça valait mieux. Il savait utiliser la magie après tout, il ne fallait pas l'énerver ou le pousser à bout.

«Holàlà ne vexe pas l'emplumé.» ricana Matt, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il ignora le regard noir de son interlocuteur et se tourna vers son frère qui avait fini son assiette. Il l'attrapa et partit en disant que quelqu'un avait une douche à prendre. Il avait bien entendu prit le temps le faire les petits déjeuners des enfants, laissant les adultes se débrouiller tout seuls.

«Allez je sais faire le bacon and eggs!» S'écria Britannia en se tournant vers les fourneaux, prêt à cuisiner. Il avait confiance en ses dons. Il savait qu'il était capable de préparer quelque chose et le sorcier ne semblait pas vouloir faire quelque chose. «Il reste des scones d'hier!»

L'empire en prit un, le tartina de marmite et utilisa une fourchette pour tendre le bout au révolutionnaire qui ouvrit de grands yeux outrés. «Fais Haaa!»

_Le perfide sournois..._

* * *

Dans la cave, Arthur et ses doubles travaillaient en silence, tournant des pages de grimoires. La pierre était posée sur le bureau, bien en évidence. Finalement le chevalier commença «Quelle est cette pierre? Elle est étrange. Elle est forcement responsable. Il faut trouver d'où elle vient avant toute chose, cela nous aidera à comprendre comment elle fonctionne.

- Elle provient donc d'une nation magicienne.» déclara avec certitude le sorcier, hochant la tête.

L'empire haussa un sourcil et suggéra, une moue pensive aux lèvres «Norvège?

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça? Je ne l'ai pas mis en colère ou quoique ce soit récemment. Et il n'est pas du genre à jeter des sorts pour s'amuser.

- Irlande?» proposa Britannia, grinçant des dents avec colère «Il a plein d'objet bizarres et ça ressemble à sa trace de magicien.» Celui en tunique hocha la tête et ferma son livre. «Et il est tout à fait du genre à me lancer des malédictions. Sachant que je ne peux pas vraiment réagir puisqu'il est indépendant de moi.»

«Possible...» Admit le sorcier, pensif. Il réfléchit un peu et continua «Et bien...Ça pourrait être Écosse également. Et je lui ai jeté un sort récemment. Qu'il veuille se venger serait plausible.

- Alors peut-être une conspiration entre les deux.» grogna le pirate «Ça mérite vengeance.»

Tous hochèrent la tête, totalement d'accord entre eux. Le sorcier reprit «C'est donc la collision entre cette pierre et la baguette qui a provoqué trois rajeunissements, un dédoublement, deux venues d'un autre monde dont un rajeuni.

- Cette pierre est donc remplie de magie irlandaise et écossaise, c'est ça?

- Sans doute mais c'est bien dissimulé. Un sort a caché l'aura magique de ses créateurs.» murmura le pirate, pensif, se tapotant la joue de son index.

Le sorcier plissa les yeux et prit le joyau, le regardant avec attention, curieux de savoir comment cela fonctionnait. «Je pense que c'était un sort contre nous et Alfred l'a transformé et amplifié en tapant dessus avec la baguette.

- Il faudrait lancer un sort d'identification peut-être?» suggéra le chevalier, interrompant ses doubles avec timidité. Il était encore un débutant dans le domaine de la magie, et ratait souvent ses formules mais il s'y connaissait un peu quand même. Pas autant que ses doubles cependant.

«Pas bête...»

Le magicien prit la pierre et la posa au sol, tendant la main vers elle et marmonnant quelques formules pour lancer le sort. Le sol s'illumina et la pierre brilla. Mais quand tout s'arrêta, le magicien plissa les yeux. «Il a caché les composants de sa formule. Le sale...» Il retint son insulte et retourna à son bureau, écrivant quelques trucs, le peu qu'il avait perçu. «On a pas fini...» Il se passa la main sur le visage. «Faut tirer les vers du nez d'un de nos frères...Carwyn, ça serait une bonne idée, il est incapable de mentir, surtout quand je lui mets la pression.» Un ricanement lui échappa et il se tourna vers ses doubles. «Au fait, demain je ne serais pas là.

- Quoi?

- Il y a une réunion demain. Toutes les nations se rassemblent pour parler et il faut y être. Je dois y aller et Matt jouera le rôle de Matthew. Je trouverais une excuse pour Alfred et Francis.

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui y va?» Râla Britannia, fronçant les sourcils, agacé. Il voulait y aller lui aussi, et ne voulait pas rester à jouer les gardes d'enfants.

Le sorcier plissa les yeux et se tourna vers lui «Parce que tu ne serais pas crédible du tout.»

Celui en tunique gonfla les joues et devint rouge de fureur «DE QUOI?

- T'as bien entendu l'emplumé.

- Calme ta joie Harry Potter.

- Pardon?»

Les autres ne comprenaient pas tout mais voyaient que la dispute risquait de durer un petit moment. Aucun des deux autres ne semblaient vouloir lâcher prise. Tout deux voulait aller à la réunion pour représenter l'Angleterre. Soudain l'Empire, ennuyé, lança «Et celui qui ira en profitera pour provoquer l'un de nos frères pour voir comment il réagit.»

Cela eut le mérite d'arrêter la dispute et le sorcier marmonna, pensif «Il doit s'attendre à ce que cette pierre ait causé des problèmes, si ils voient que tout va bien, ils ont faire une erreur.» Si ils étaient responsables, ils chercheraient à voir, à savoir si il avait des ennuis et feraient des remarques pour ça. Et tout serait prouvé.

Le pirate grogna, tapotant le bureau de ses doigts «Non. Puisque Alfred et Francis seront absents, ça leurs prouveras qu'ils ont été victimes.

Et s'ils venaient ici pour voir?» Murmura le chevalier, mal à l'aise. L'idée lui déplaisait fortement. Il se souvenait trop bien des traitements que lui infligeaient ses frères quand il était petit, de l'indifférence froide et distante de Pays de Galles, des railleries et coups d'Écosse et des attaques sournoises d'Irlande.

«Qu'ils viennent, le comité d'accueil sera les recevoir comme il se doit.» Grogna Britannia en faisant craquer ses doigts.

«Ouais toi tu feras pas grand chose, sauf pleurer quand ils se moqueront de toi.»

Celui en tunique leva la baguette, comme pour l'abattre sur le magicien qui fit apparaître une boule de lumière dans sa main gauche. L'ange celtique s'exclama «Et toi tu détruiras à moitié la maison en voulant les chasser.»

Le sorcier eut le bon goût de paraître amusé et répondit, dans un rictus «Je ne pensais pas les chasser...plutôt les empêcher d'approcher.» Son esprit fonctionnait déjà à vive allure pour imaginer des sorts à intégrer à cette barrière.

L'Empire eut un sourire sadique, ravi «….Tu pense à piéger le contour de la maison?

- Toutes personnes étrangères qui franchira cette limite se verra jeter un ou plusieurs sorts. Je l'ai déjà fait à une époque où Alfred m'enquiquinait. Sa peau a viré au bleu pendant un mois. Francis l'appelait le schtroumpf.» Sous les regard étonnés des autres, il rajouta, dans un signe de main maladroit «Oubliez ce que j'ai dis...»

Britannia ricana et rajouta «Et le sort sur Francis était pas mal aussi.»

Le pirate eut un sourcil haussé «Que lui as tu fait encore? C'était amusant j'espère.

- Il a eu des oreilles et une queue de chat pendant un mois. Et la capacité de ronronner aussi.» Il préféra ne pas mentionner le petit cafouillage qui avait causé la montée d'un certaine..chaleur. Même si ça avait été très agréable pour lui. Le chevalier avait été assez traumatisé par le pirate la veille. Inutile d'en rajouter. Il ne voulait pas pervertir la pureté de son jeune double qui était encore innocent et adorable. Ce serait du gâchis. Il avait tout le temps avant de devenir le pirate.

Le concerné par ces pensées ouvrit de grands yeux et pouffa, malgré lui. Il se reprit bien vite et lança, avec un peu plus de sérieux «Contre nos frères, je trouve ces sorts trop gentils encore...

- Je suis bien d'accords avec toi gamin. Ils méritent le grand jeu. On peut être très imaginatif n'est ce pas?» Gloussa le flibustier, en se frottant les mains. «Et si on prenait la lavette en otage?

- ….Tu parle de Carwyn?

- Qui d'autre? Et on lui soutirerait des informations sur les formules utilisées. On sait quels genre de sorts c'est mais on ne connaît pas les phrases qui ont servies pour piéger cette pierre.

- Commençons par protéger notre maison. Et même contre tout autre pays qui voudrait venir fourrer son nez dans cette histoire.

- C'est sûr que si Antonio apprends que Francis est souffrant, il va venir ici pour le voir.» Grogna Britannia en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Le pirate eut un sourire terrifiant. «Ho oui, piégeons le lui aussi.»

Le sorcier se frappa le visage de sa main. «Bien on protège contre tous les intrus. Sauf les humains, car je peux avoir des visites importantes.»

Les autres sourirent, ravis de cette distractions. Le chevalier attrapa la pierre et plissa les yeux, pensif. «Donc on peut être certains qu'il y a un sort de rajeunissement dans ce joyau. Peut-être même plusieurs vu que Francis est à la fois très jeune et d'une autre époque en même temps. C'est la même chose pour ce...cet Alfred.

- Dédoublement aussi. Mais ils ont sûrement rendus ces sorts difficile à identifier. Avec des formules tarabiscotés...c'est bien leurs genre.

- VENGEANCE!» S'ecrièrent-ils tous d'une même voix en levant le poing vers le plafond, déterminé à agir contre les trois ''idiots''.

«Faisons les payer!

- J'ai une idée de sort à envoyer à l'un d'eux.» Fit le pirate en montrant un livre. Tous se penchèrent et regardèrent le sort. Il y eut un silence et ils s'entre-regardèrent. «Alors?» Il fut ravi de voir que tous souriaient, ravis.

Britannia se frotta les mains «Parfait, à qui on l'envoie?

- Carwyn, il a du aider, pas être à l'origine du plan.» Décréta le sorcier, en se frottant les mains.

Très bien. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas prendre part aux attaques de ces deux idiots. Il comprendra le message.»

Le loup de mer fit un signe victorieux «Je me charge du sort.»

Le chevalier se tortilla et fit, d'une petite voix «J'ai une idée pour Irlande.

- Sérieusement? Quel genre?

- Va y gamin.

- Et si on le changeait en fille? Lui qui est toujours très ''viril''. Et qu'on transformait ses vêtements pour le féminiser encore plus. Vous savez ce sort qui change les habits et qui ne peut être lever que par le lanceur du sort?» Il regarda ses mains, timide «Il sera mort de honte.»

Il y eut un grand silence et le petit crut que son idée était mauvaise mais le pirate l'attrapa par le cou et lui frotta la tête «BRAVO GAMIN! C'est une super idée!» Les autres riaient, s'imaginant sans doute la chose. «Tu te charge de le changer en fille?»

L'archer rougit et balbutia, sans y croire «Vraiment?

Mais bien entendu, et je me charge des habits, j'ai une idée très humiliante.» gloussa Britannia, ravi de participer à une curée pareille contre les trois grandes perches.

Le chevalier eut un grand sourire, ravi d'être aussi bien accepté. Il n'était plus traité comme un enfant par ses doubles, et était reconnu comme leur égal. Il en ressentit une grande joie.

Le sorcier hocha la tête «Et je me charge de protéger la maison. Empire tu peux choisir une punition pour Alister.»

Le dernier double se frotta les mains, un air diabolique au visage et attrapa un grimoire, le feuilletant en adoptant une moue curieuse. Après avoir tourné quelques pages, il eut un sourire sadique et susurra «Trouvé.» Il releva la tête vers les autres et ricana «Ce sort va le rajeunir physiquement mais pas mentalement.

- Je pensais donner des scones ratés à Nessie pour lui faire payer.

- Non on ne s'en prend pas au dragon.» Protesta Britannia, très protecteur des créatures magiques, quelles qu'elles soit. «La pauvre petite...»

Le chevalier marmonna «La pauvre, la pauvre, c'est moi qui ait été suspendu du lever du soleil à midi la tête en bas par cette sale...» Il se tût sous le regard autoritaire de celui en tunique. Pas qu'il ait peur de lui hein. Juste que il tenait la baguette à la main. Et que il ne voulait pas se ramasser les oreilles de lapin, comme son jeune double. Instinct de survie, tout simplement.

Il attrapa une craie et se mit à tracer le pentacle, tandis que son double s'occupait de l'autre. Il fallait que les deux arrivent en même temps, ce serait plus drôle.

«Pour le sort des vêtements, il faut quelque chose de la cible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? J'ai depuis longtemps des mèches de cheveux de mes frères au cas où...»

Ils ricanèrent tous, sadiques et ravis de la situation.

Le chevalier lança le sort, prenant de plus en plus d'assurance au fil du temps, ses joues devenant rouges sous la joie de se rendre utile et de réussir quelque chose d'aussi bien. D'être vu comme un égal par ses doubles.

Ils rirent tous en imaginant leur frère roux en femme vêtu d'habits outrageux. Le sorcier avait prévu quelque chose de savoureux et était impatient d'être au lendemain pour voir le résultat...si l'irlandais était assez culotté pour venir au meeting dans un tel état. Ce serait très amusant à voir. Les deux autres resteraient probablement terré chez eux, mais il s'en fichait. Ils étaient punis et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour eux.

Le pirate effaça les pentacles en ricanant et traça le sien, visiblement impatient d'agir à son tour. Il lut la formule dans le livre et la lança, dans une illumination de vert émeraude. Il imagina le résultat et sourit avec une certaine satisfaction. Que ce serait savoureux de voir la scène, dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas. Ses frères avaient depuis longtemps lancé un sort pour qu'on ne puisse pas les espionner. Quel dommage.

L'empire s'y mit à son tour, ricanant tandis qu'il traçait le cercle à la craie. Son frère méritait bien une vengeance après s'en être prit à sa petite famille. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas voir ce que cela donnait, ça promettait d'être amusant.

Enfin, le sorcier lança son sort de protection et souffla, soulagé «Voilà voilà, ils ne peuvent pus venir nous enquiquiner sans se prendre une avalanche de sorts sur la figure.

- Quels genre?

- Coloration de la peau, tâches de couleur, teinture de cheveux, changement de vêtement, apparition de fourrure ou d'attribut animaux. Et je n'ai pas toute la liste...» Gloussa le magicien, se frottant les mains avec satisfaction.

«Bon, on ne peut plus rien faire pour le moment, on remonte?

- Le grand Canada va nous dire qu'on a rien fait du tout.

- Il ne peut pas savoir, il pensera qu'on cherche toujours.

- Possible.»

* * *

«C'EST MOI QUI IRAIT!

NON, C'EST MOI, ENTRE CA DANS TA PETITE TÊTE D'EMPLUME.

JE SUIS CAPABLE DE LE FAIRE!

JE SUIS LE PLUS CREDIBLE DE NOUS DEUX. TU VAS FAIRE QUOI? PLEURER ET SORTIR DES AILES ET TA BAGUETTE A LA MONDRE CONTRARIETE?»

Tous regardaient (ou entendaient) la dispute dans la cuisine, Matt grimaça, agacé par ces cris. Ils étaient vraiment pénible quand même. Et ils se chamaillaient comme des mômes depuis deux heures, se lançant des piques et des insultes, puis le ton était monté et maintenant ils hurlaient.

«FERMEZ VOS GRANDES GUEULES!»

Ils se turent, le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Le canadien prit une grande inspiration et lança, froidement «Vous avez que ça a faire, hurler comme des gorets?» Il les toisa, l'air moqueur et ajouta, d'un ton sans appel «Ce sera le sorcier qui viendra.

- Pourquoi?» Se plaignit Britannia, outré. Il tenta de toiser son interlocuteur mais celui-ci était plus grand que lui et ce fut vain. Hors de question qu'il lève la tête. Il ne serait pas en position de faiblesse face à quelqu'un.

«Parce que tu porte une tunique, que tu chouine comme une fillette, que tu es une vraie lavette (pire que Oliver, c'est dire) et que tu casserais ta crédibilité et celle de ton pays à la moindre contrariété.»

Celui en tunique alla déprimer dans un coin sous le regard narquois de son double, qui préféra cependant ne pas la ramener avec le canadien. Celui-ci semblait de mauvais poil après une journée de babysitting. Les gamins avaient du poser des problèmes.

«Ce soir on commande des pizzas, j'ai autre chose à foutre que cuisiner.

- Tu n'as pas envie plutôt.» Se moqua le magicien avant de filer sous un regard noir. Il avisa son petit double qui tirait sa cape et s'accroupit pour le regarder. Le petit lui expliqua, pas geste, qu'il avait soif. Souriant Arthur le prit dans ses bras pour lui servir un verre de jus de fruits. Autant gâter son petit lui autant que possible. Il n'avait pas une vie facile dans la forêt après tout.

Au salon le jeune Francis racontait une histoire à partir d'un livre d'image. Ils était sous assis autour de lui quand Alfred se redressa et s'approcha «Je peux venir sur tes genoux?» Il grimpa à l'endroit mentionné et regarda le livre que l'autre lisait, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune Arthur revint à ce moment là et ouvrit de grands yeux indignés. «Hé!» Il courut jusqu'au français et poussa la colonie américaine au sol, prenant sa place dans une moue furieuse.

Le français plissa les yeux et fit, sévèrement «Arthur. Ce n'est pas gentil.

- Hum. C'est lui qui a commencé.

- Excuses toi.

- Non, c'est ma place, pas la sienne.» grogna le petit, lançant un regard noir à Alfred, comme pour le mettre au défi de revenir.

Francis fronça les sourcils et pinça la joue du petit «Arthur...

- J'étais là avant!

- Arthur..».

Le gamin frissonna eut enfin l'air penaud, mais il ne regarda pas son ''adversaire'' quand il marmonna, de mauvaise grâce :«Pardon.»Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, s'agrippant même à la tunique bleu et faisant un regard tout mignon à son voisin. Il savait comment faire pour le faire craquer et en abusait honteusement.

Celui ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux et fit, d'un ton un peu sévère «Tu ne recommence plus d'accord?

- Oui.

- Très bien.»

Arthur eut un sourire victorieux qu'il lança aux autres, agrippé à Francis comme pour dire_''c'est le mien''_. Alfred haussa les épaules, acceptant que le petit anglais ne veuille pas partager. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi cependant.

Plus loin le pirate et l'empire avaient assisté à la scène et s'en amusaient beaucoup. Le pirate fut le premier à parler, riant légèrement face à l'attitude adorable de son lui plus jeune «Haha il sait ce qu'il veut ce petit hein?

- Si jeune et déjà si jaloux. C'est si mignon.

- Je me souviens à l'époque, je voulais déjà l'épouser.»

Ils regardèrent le chevalier qui écoutait l'histoire avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Et se souvinrent que celui-ci était marié à Francis, même si ce n'était pas pour longtemps. Ils eurent une pensée fugace.

_Veinard ._

Parce que Francis était à lui, dans tout les sens du terme. Et qu'il avait le contrôle sur son territoire aussi. Que son rival était désormais son épouse...mari.

* * *

Le sorcier se massa les tempes, un peu fatigué par l'atmosphère de la maison. il avait fallu faire beaucoup de courses, et être tout le temps là pour surveiller les mômes, se relayant pour faire des recherches sur la façon de régler les problèmes.

Ce fut d'une voix maîtrisé qu'il fit, avec lenteur «Dis...»

L'empire eut un sourire narquois «Ouiiii?

- C'est obligé ça?

- De quoi tu parles?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Non. Je n'ai fait que lui donner une leçon. Il m'envoie des coups de pieds dès que je l'approche ce sale gosse.

- L'ATTACHER SUR UNE CHAISE ET L'ENFERMER DANS LE PLACARD N'EST PAS LA SOLUTION!»

L'Empire eut le bon goût de paraître faussement coupable «Au moins, il nous laisse en paix.»

Un vacarme vint dudit-placard et celui en uniforme ricana. Le magicien se passa la main sur le visage. Il était déjà épuisé. Comment pouvait-il gérer un Alfred de la guerre d'Indépendance et un double de cette même époque? C'était la guerre dans la maison. Et pour le moment son double semblait gagner. Et puis demain il devrait être absent toute la journée et laisser Britannia garder tout ce petit monde...le pauvre, il le plaignit réellement. Finalement c'était lui qui ferait le plus dur.

«Tu l'as bâillonné?

- Oui.»

Le magicien eut l'air pensif et fit soudain, un rictus amusé aux lèvres «Je n'ai rien vu.»

_Au moins ils avaient la paix._

* * *

Ça avait trop durer. Francis exigea qu'on libère Alfred pour qu'il puisse manger avec eux. Les Arthur grimacèrent mais le sorcier obéit, se disant qu'il fallait bien que son ancien protégé mange après tout. Il lui mit les points sur les i et l'avertit que ce serait la fessée à la moindre incartade et qu'il ne plaisantait absolument pas. Sous ce regard glacial, le révolutionnaire hocha la tête et le suivit. Tout alla bien au début, le rebelle ne s'en prit pas aux enfants ou quoique ce soit. Sauf qu'il envoya un coup de pied sous la table à l'Empire qui l'accable d'injures et lui rendit la pareille. Avant que l'américain ne fasse voler la table, Francis se leva et cria «CA SUFFIT»

Alfred et Arthur se figèrent sous l'éclat de voix. Francis faisait peur quand il voulait. Il semblait en colère en avait les poings sur les hanches.

«Assis.»

Alfred hésita mais obéit. Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa part de pizza, préférant ne pas regarder le français qui lui faisait un peu peur. L'anglais lui resta debout, bras croisés, refusant de céder. Il était un empire bon sang, il n'allait pas obéir à un corsaire! Même si celui-ci était une version plus jeune de son amant.

Celui-ci fit d'un ton avertisseur «Arthur...»

L'empire eut un sourire moqueur et obtempéra. Il avait au moins la fierté d'avoir céder après Alfred. C'était un point de plus pour lui. Il prit tranquillement son thé, narguant son ancienne colonie du regard. Les discussions reprirent de plus belles, joyeusement. Le chevalier, seul, fit la grimace quand Britannia lui signifia qu'il récupérait la chambre et que lui retournait dormir avec les enfants.

* * *

**A Suivre**

* * *

**Pour ne pas se perdre, je fais ici la liste des personnages.**

Chibi!France (6/7 ans physique)

Pirate Francis (20 ans physique)

Chibi Alfred (3/4 ans physique)

2P!Colonial!Alexander (6 ans physique)

Révolutionnaire!Alfred (15/16 ans physique)

Chibi!Matthieu (3/4 ans physique)

2P!Canada (19 ans physique)

**Et les doubles de Arthur, toujours les mêmes:**

Chibi!Arthur (5 ans physique)

Chevalier!Arthur (15 ans physique)

Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)

Empire!Arthur (20 ans physique)

Sorcier!Arthur et Britannia Angel (23 ans physique)


	6. Une Journée Difficile I

**Crise Magique**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Rating**: T pour cause de pirates pervers.

**Personnages: **Assez pour qu'il y ait un joyeux bazar.

**Paring**: Chibi!Fruk, Pirate!Fruk, Fruk

* * *

_**Chapitre 6: Une journée difficile I**_

* * *

Arthur prit une grande inspiration et rajusta sa cravate. Il était prêt à survivre une journée entière. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il fallait qu'il fasse comme si ne rien n'était à cette réunion et surtout qu'il ne pense pas à son double aux ailes blanches qui allait garder la maison. Il allait déprimer totalement et se ronger les ongles en imaginant les pires scénarios.

_Vais-je retrouver ma maison debout en revenant?_

_Comment ce pleurnichard va-t-il pouvoir maîtriser tout ce petit monde sans soucis?_

_Je vais retrouver les murs barbouillés de peintures, les rideaux déchirés, la cuisine en désordre...avec Britannia ligoté à une chaise. Il va laisser sortir des doubles, c'est certain. La cave sera vidée, et les pirates feront les pires choses dans une chambre. _

Il souffla, se passant la main sur le visage. Il se calma, et se détendit. Tout irait bien, son alter-ego allait se débrouiller, il avait sa magie dans le pire des cas. Et le corsaire pourrait aider à contrôler les Arthur pirate et empire. Quand aux enfants, pas de soucis. Oui, tout irait bien. Pas de raison de paniquer. Ses doubles pouvaient se débrouiller. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire, tout irait bien. Il allait se concentrer sur la réunion, et sur les choses à dire quand ce serait son tour de parler. Il suffisait de rester calme. Il allait être un gentleman.

Il descendit et se retrouva face à Canada à la cuisine. Celui-ci avait mit un costume de son double, et regarder l'ours en peluche d'un œil critique. «Je dois trimbaler ce truc?

- Oui.

- Le premier qui se marre, je le défonce à coup de crosse de hockey. C'est Alexandre qui aime les trucs pelucheux et mignons. Qui me prendra au sérieux avec ce machin?

- ….Pas de violence, Matthew est pacifique.

- Et c'est une lavette, pire que l'emplumé et Oliver réunis? Ho joie!» Railla le canadien avant de prendre une gorgée de café, agacé. Il semblait cependant nerveux. «Sinon t'as pas demandé au corsaire à remplacer son lui plus vieux? Ça ne ferait qu'une seule absence à justifier après...

- Il n'aurait jamais pu faire illusion.» Souffla Arthur, soulevant sa tasse de thé, songeant avec un rien de malaise à un corsaire sortant son sabre et faisant un carnage à la moindre vexation. Et les injures de flibustier aussi. Francis ne les utilisait plus depuis longtemps, ça serait suspect. Et de toute façon, depuis quand le français suivait-il ses ordres? Cela ne marcherait jamais. Autant trouver une excuse pour son absence. Ce serait plus prudent.

L'autre haussa les épaules et prit une bouchée d'oeufs au bacon «Si tu le dis. Et il était hors de question de laisser l'excité prendre la place de son autre lui-même. Ce serait un coup à déclencher un bordel monstre.

- Absolument. Il est trop enfantin. Tout le monde verrait que ce n'est pas notre Alfred. Il est incapable de suivre un ordre.» Rien qu'imaginer la scène lui causa un frisson. Et tout lui retomberait dessus dans ce cas. Il ne voulait mêler personne à ça. Et ne voulait pas que ses frères apprennent que leur sale coup avait marché.

«Tu es certain qu'on peut laisser la chiffe-molle s'occuper de tout ce petit monde?

- Je suppose que oui. Fais lui confiance.

- Si tu le dis.» Il eut un sourire narquois mais n'ajouta rien, amusé par son imagination. Il devait s'amuser à imaginer des scénarios plausibles catastrophiques. Pauvre Britannia. On ne lui faisait pas trop confiance. Surtout parce qu'on avait pas le choix.

Ils se levèrent et partir. Arthur laissa une longue liste, écrite durant la nuit, sur la table. Il fallait laisser des consignes précises pour que ces zouaves survivent sans eux pendant 12 heures environ. Arthur prit le bras du canadien et utilisa la magie pour se téléporter au meeting. Il n'avait pas le temps d'user de transport en commun ces temps-ci. Et personne ne pouvait les voir car il calculait toujours bien son coup.

«Pratique.» remarqua Matt en regardant autour de lui, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il semblait intéressé par ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. «Daddy utilise souvent ce coup-là aussi. Il dit que cela permet de gagner un temps précieux...

- N'est-ce pas?

- Papa a du demander à Oncle Écosse de tracer un bouclier magique autour de sa maison car dad...Oliver adorait y apparaître à des moments...disons..opportuns pour lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire!» Il fit un geste équivoque, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, tourné vers l'anglais. «Maintenant il apparaît juste dans le jardin...et chante des sérénades sous les fenêtres. Du coup papa est obligé de le laisser entrer parce qu'il a honte. Ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il trouve un moyen de contourner le bouclier pour arriver à apparaître dans la maison de papa à nouveau tiens...C'est un tordu mon second père...et il a toujours ce qu'il veut au final.» Enfin il ne l'avait pas eu lui...enfin si mais il l'avait rendu.

Arthur rougit en imaginant très bien la chose. Il était certain de ne jamais vouloir rencontrer ce type, il semblait être tout sauf un gentleman.«Je ne veux rien savoir!

- En plus ce bouffeur de panses de brebis farcies a exigé une quantité incroyable de vin en échange de ce petit service...un bouclier magique qui n'incluait pas le jardin...arnaqueur. Et qui va sûrement céder un jour à daddy...quel voleur.

- Alister l'aurait fait gratos. Rien que pour...

- ….te faire chier? J'avais remarqué!» ricana Canada, en haussant les épaules. «Tu leurs à fait quelque chose d'ailleurs? Je t'ai entendu parler avec tes doubles hier.

- Oui, j'ai lance des sorts sur chacun d'eux. Tu verras sans aucun doute Irlande. Tu verras peut-être Écosse. Mais pas pays de Galles, il ne vient presque jamais.» Ricana Arthur, impatient de voir les responsables du bordel chez lui.

Soudain un hurlement se fit entendre «ESPECE DE SALE RATON-LAVEUR» sauf que la voix était très féminine. Une silhouette fonça vers lui, d'une démarche tout sauf gracieuse. Et Arthur se retrouva face à une femme aux longs cheveux roux-rouges. Ses yeux verts brillaient de colère, surmontés de gros sourcils. Elle avait une mini-jupe verte, des collants rouges avec des talons (très) haut et un haut en cuir très décolleté «Je vais t'étriper tête de paillasson. Je vais t'arracher tes tripes, les nouer ensemble et t'étrangler avec...

- Tiens tiens...ma...très chère sœur.» Susurra Arthur, narquois et ricanant. «Tu vas bien ma très chère Edwyna adorée?» Il pencha la tête de côté et fit, doucement «N'ai pas d'idées aussi destructrices à l'égard de ton petit frère chéri voyons...» La rousse rougit de colère et serra les poings, comme si elle voulait frapper son cadet. Celui-ci évita le coup de poing. Il ricana «Allons, allons, ce n'est pas l'attitude d'une lady ma très chère sœur.»

Matt regarda la nouvelle venue et haussa un sourcil «T'as une putain de poitrine.

- DE QUOI?» rugit la seule femme en se tournant vers lui, lui jetant un regard noir. Elle était devenue rouge et toisait le nouveau venu qui avait visiblement envie de s'amuser.

Le canadien ricana et ajouta, narquois «Mais sérieux, on te croirait sortie d'un jeux vidéo là...ou d'un manga. Couvres mieux tes...» Il eut un geste, détournant le regard, gêné. Son père ne l'avait pas élevé comme ça, il n'était pas comme un certain italien blond lui. Lilian le tuerait s'il osait être aussi pervers que lui. Et s'il apprenait qu'il avait mâté de la sorte la poitrine d'une fille..même si ce n'était pas vraiment une fille en temps normal...il se ferait tirer les oreilles.

L'irlandaise grogna «T'as pas honte, sale petit pervers. Arrête de loucher sur moi.» Puis elle se tourna vers Arthur «Et bien je te félicite pas, comment l'as-tu éduqué?

- Et bien...

- Il est vraiment mal élevé. C'est de la faute de ta foutue éducation. Tu es vraiment le pire père au monde.

- Je confirme, l'anglais n'est pas le meilleur.» Souffla Matt, s'attirant un regard noir. Il parlait évidement d'Oliver mais prenait plaisir à s'amuser un peu avec Arthur.

«Tu vois? Alfred est d'accord avec moi.

- ….T'as de la chance d'être une fille en ce moment. Parce que je ne frappe jamais les filles» Souffla le canadien faisant craquer ses doigts, avec un sourire effrayant. «Sinon tu te prendrais un putain de coup de crosse dans la gueule.» il laissa passer un moment et asséna «JE SUIS CANADA». Il eut ensuite un adorable sourire «C'est comprit?»

Les oreilles vrillées par le cri, les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Arthur plus par réflexe d'autre chose.

«Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié de la part du fils de Francis tiens.» fit une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à Russie. Celui-ci eut un sourire effrayant «Aussi pervers que son père, kolkolkol. Il a transmis ses travers à son rejeton. Qu'il a sûrement eu avec la sauvage.»

Arthur sentit son sang se glacer. Un horrible sentiment l'envahit, il sentait que le canadien allait faire une bêtise. Il n'avait aucune chance face à Ivan, il allait se faire massacrer, humilier, et tout le monde allait découvrir la supercherie. Il ferma les yeux, courageusement. Il craignait le pire.

Matt eut un sourire presque effrayant et chuchota, sa crosse de hockey apparaissant dans ses mains comme par magie: «J'ai mal entendu là. Tu as dit quoi le gros nounours des neiges?

- Kolkolkol j'ai dit que tu étais bien comme ton... père, à loucher sur les poitrine des ''jeunes femmes''. Quelle belle éducation il t'a donné. Et ton langage...je pensais que Francis était très rigoureux à ce sujet...» Il eut son petit rire. Il était sûr de lui, persuadé qu'il allait gagner un affrontement.

Un large sourire ourla les lèvres du canadien qui murmura, d'un ton effrayant «J'avais bien cru entendre cela.»

Le ton fit trembler Arthur qui recula d'un pas, Irlande l'imitant, se demandant ce qui arrivait à l'adorable petit Canada qui n'était décidément pas comme d'habitude. Francis avait pourtant très bien élevé l'enfant (même s'il avait du le refiler tôt à l'anglais) et il était anormal que le jeune homme se montre aussi vulgaire et agressif, pire qu'Alfred. Le sort avait-il modifié son attitude et l'avait changé en un affreux mélange des personnalités de son frère, Arthur et Francis? Ce serait la fin du monde dans ce cas. Un yandere pervers était la dernière chose qu'il leurs fallait.

Ce qui suivit les pétrifia, terrifia les nations qui passèrent. Personne n'osait intervenir, ne croyant pas ce qu'ils voyaient: Alfred massacrait le russe à coups de crosse de hockey? Tout à fait anormal. Ils se disputaient souvent mais n'en étaient jamais venus aux mains comme ça et jamais à ce point. Voir un tel combat...Ça les fascinait et les terrifiait en même temps. Et quand Ivan fut littéralement encastré dans le mur, avec deux yeux au beurre noir, le nez cassé et certainement plusieurs dents en moins, sans oublier sûrement quelques os cassés, tous déglutirent, terrifié devant le nord américain.

«Purée...» Fit le prussien, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il regarda autour de lui et sortit rapidement son téléphone portable pour faire une photo de la scène. Il était un peu rancunier et voir son ancien geôlier humilié lui plaisait beaucoup.

Jolien ouvrit de grands yeux et marmonna «J'y crois pas.» Comment le doux et sensible Canada avait-il pu se montrer aussi violent? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Qu'est-ce que Arthur avait encore provoqué pour qu'il ait cette attitude? Car cela ne pouvait être que sa faute, c'était évident.

«T'es de mauvais poil l'amérloque?» Demanda Cuba, allumant un cigare sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Autriche qui n'appréciait pas qu'on ne suive pas le règlement du bâtiment. C'était un endroit non-fumeur bon sang!

Kiku eut l'ait inquiet «Alfred-san, qu'est-ce qui vous prend?» Il était forcement malade pour se montrer soudainement aussi brutal, cela était évident.

Yao recula d'un pas, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque «Ayaaa, il est devenu fou aru. C'est à cause de la crise chez lui aru!» Et il attrapa Hong Kong d'une main, Japon de l'autre et les entraîna à l'abri dans la salle de réunion. Son instinct lui disait de rester loin de l'individu. Taiwan les suivit, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

«Chigi Allons nous asseoir dans la salle de réunion, je veux pas rester près de lui.» Et sans attendre de réponse, l'italien traîna l'espagnol à la suite des nations d'Asie. Son neveu était apparemment tombé sur la tête. Il voulait rester loin de l'américain.

«Allemagne, j'ai peur!» Gémit Féliciano en se cachant derrière l'allemand «Amérique est très effrayant. Il doit être en manque de pasta.

- JE SUIS PAS ALFRED BORDEL!»

Ludwig se massa les tempes et tenta de garder son sang-froid. Peine perdu, il sentait l'agacement qui montait en lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et hurla «CA SUFFIT, TOUT LE MONDE VA S'ASSEOIR ET PERSONNE N'OUVRE LA BOUCHE AVANT LE DEBUT DE LA REUNION.»

Tout le monde se tût et se dirigea vers la salle de meeting, sauf Matt qui cracha «Hé ca va le bouffeur de saucisses-patates, j'suis pas ton clébard. Apprends à dire le mot magique.»

Arthur se prit la tête dans les mains._ Ça allait être une looonnnngue journée. _

L'allemand n'en avait pas fini. Ignorant le canadien rebelle, il regarda la nation insulaire et lança, les yeux plissés «Irlande, c'est quoi cette tenue outrageuse? Et cette apparence?

- Mais bordel j'y suis pour rien! C'est la faute d'Arthur!»

L'anglais eut un rictus narquois et gloussa. «Et alors? Il n'avait qu'à pas m'empoisonner la vie.»

Ludwig se prit la tête dans les mains, désespéré d'avance. Cette journée allait être longue, il le sentait. Entre Amérique qui semblait avoir disjoncté (la crise ne lui réussissait pas), Irlande qui allait déconcentrer ses collègue avec cette apparence et l'anglais qui se montrait déjà sournois...tout lui donnait déjà mal au crâne. Il tourna le dos au trio et partit en s'écriant «Début de la réunion dans 10 minutes!»

Edwyn se tourna vers son frère et s'écria «Tu me le paiera, tête de paillasson!

- Mais bien entendu. Mais il faudra attendre que tu redevienne un homme. Je suis un gentleman après tout.

- Depuis quand tu as des scrupules à te battre contre des femmes? Tu étais un violent avant pourtant, n'est-ce pas?

- Ça veut dire quoi ça?

- Tu sais très bien ce que cela veut dire!» Susurra l'irlandais(e) en riant légèrement. Son regard était clairement mesquin. «Je me souviens que tu n'as pas hésité contre...»

Arthur rougit de colère et leva une main, marmonnant une formule rapide. Son frère (sa sœur?) ricana, persuadée que cela allait mener tout droit à un échec cuisant. Comme d'habitude. Réussir un sort sans aucun préparation? Son cadet en était incapable. Et sans sa baguette en plus? Aucune chance que cela réussisse. Il (elle) allait bien rire. Sauf que rien ne se passa et son petit frère eut un rire diabolique.

«Quoi? Tu t'es planté non?

- Moi? Tu me sous-estime frangine.»

Matt éclata de rire en partant vers la salle de réunion «C'est une couleur tape à l'oeil ça! Je me terrerais dans un trou si on me faisait ça! Et je maraverais la gueule du responsable aussi!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- J'ai commis le sacrilège ultime à ton égard. J'ai touché à tes cheveux.» Gloussa Arthur avant de partir en vitesse à la suite du canadien.

Son frère (sa sœur) leva une main tremblante à ses mèches mais ne trouva rien d'inhabituel. Il (enfin elle) fut prit(se) d'un doute et partit en courant aux toilettes pour voir quel genre de massacre son cadet avait fait à sa coiffure. S'il avait osé...Il (elle) se figea devant la glace et ouvrit de grands yeux choqués avant de hurler, rouge de colère «ARTHUR».

Il avait osé transformer sa soyeuse chevelure rouge en gros nid d'oiseau de couleur verte.

_Il allait lui faire payer cet outrage!_

* * *

Le pirate entraîna son amant à la cave, laissant Britannia s'occuper des enfants. Il chuchota «Tout est de la faute de mes frères...enfin des frères du moi de cette époque. A cause d'une stupide plaisanterie..» Il n'acheva pas ses mots, serrant le poing droit avec colère.

«Et que veux-tu faire exactement?

- Allez chercher le plus faib...Carwyn pour le faire parler. Et lui arracher la formule que contenait la pierre. Ça nous fera gagner du temps comme ça.

«On est en Angleterre, à Londres. La maison de ton frère n'est pas tout près. Sans compter que on nous a dit de rester dans la maison. Comment vas-tu faire?» Pas qu'il ne voulait pas que la solution soit résolue, mais il ne voulait pas causer trop de soucis. Après tout, les Arthur se fatiguaient beaucoup pour trouver une solution au problème. Il ne voulait pas causer un catastrophe parce qu'il aurait suivi son amant dans un de ses plans terribles.

Arthur sourit et joua avec les boutons de la veste de son rival «Très simple. Je vais me servir d'un sort de téléportation précis.

- ….Arthur.» Soupira Francis en se massant les tempes. Il était bien placé pour connaître ce sort que son ennemi avait utilisé souvent pour le retrouver. Durant la guerre de cent ans, Écosse avait du placer une protection magique pour le rendre introuvable sinon l'anglais serait apparut dans sa chambre et aurait pu le capturer.

L'autre eut un petit rire et expliqua, les yeux brillants de malice «En me basant sur un cheveux du gallois, je peux nous transporter chez lui. Et on aura plus qu'à la capturer et le ramener ici avec un sort tout simple. Ce sera rapide et personne ne se rendra compte de notre absence avant que nous soyons revenu.» Expliqua-t-il ensuite avec un sourire sadique, impatient d'agir. Il se frottait les mains d'avance. Sa vengeance n'avait pas été totalement accomplis, il fallait qu'il agisse plus. Et qu'il ramène son frère ici, et le torture un peu pour lui délier la langue.

Francis jeta un coup d'oeil vers les escaliers, un soupçon de culpabilité en lui «Tu veux partir sans avertir ton double?

- Il est assez occupé avec les gosses. Et l'Empire serait d'accord avec moi.

- Mais...

- Et même s'il s'en rend compte avant qu'on soit revenu, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire exactement? Il va certainement pleurer, s'énerver et nous accabler d'injures quand on reviendra. Pas de quoi s'en faire après tout.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me jette un sort.

- Je te protégerait sweetie. Et j'annulerais ce qu'il t'a lancé dans le pire des cas.» Il se mit à tracer un cercle sur le sol, en sifflotant un air marin.

Francis n'était pas certain d'être rassuré par cette nouvelle, pas tout du même. «On pourrait demander leur avis à tes doubles non? Après tout c'est sa maison, et son frère...C'est lui qui aura à gérer un aîné en colère...enfin trois je dirais.»

Arthur ricana et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de dire, d'un ton amusé «Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il dira? Certainement quelque chose du genre ''_Vous ne bougerez pas de cette maison! Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée stupide? Vous êtes capables de rester coincé chez Carwyn et ne pas réussir à revenir!'' _ou quelque chose comme ça. Il s'agitera, nous menacera de sa baguette et s'énervera...Bref du Britannia tout craché.

- Voyons...il est juste sensible.

- Un peu trop si tu veux mon avis.

- Arthur, on ne fera rien sans avis de tes doubles.

- ….Tu me donne un ordre là?

- Arthur!

Je sais que c'est une bonne idée, et je peux m'en charger!» grogna le pirate, lui lançant un regard ferme. Il fit craquer ses doigts. Et se tapota la joue d'un doigt «Je ne me souviens plus de la formule exacte. Il va falloir chercher dans le grimoire, heureusement je sais lequel c'est...» Il fit quelque pas vers l'ouvrage en question.

Francis ouvrit de grands yeux et dit, méfiant, craignant une erreur de la part de l'anglais «Je ne viens pas avec toi, je te préviens.

- Tu me laisseras pas y aller seul, avec tous les problèmes que cela provoquerait.

- Tu ne rate jamais cette fichu capacité d'apparaître autre part.» Marmonna le français d'un ton boudeur, se souvenant parfaitement des fois où l'anglais avait ainsi fait irruption chez lui, parfois dans sa chambre. Durant la guerre de cent ans, Alister avait du poser un bouclier magique pour bloquer toute intrusion chez lui.

«Donc il n'y a aucun risque, tu peux venir!» Fit Arthur avec un grand sourire. Il ricana devant la mine agacée de son amant. Il fit d'un ton cajoleur «Allez, viens et cette nuit je te promets d'un moment inoubliable.

- Inutile d'essayer de m'acheter, nous n'irons pas.

- Ha oui?» Rit Arthur, se demandant ce que l'autre allait faire pour l'empêcher de se rendre au pays de Galles. Il était bien décidé à le traîner son amant là-bas, il allait avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour capturer son frère. Deux valait mieux qu'un pour faire prisonnier un autre magicien. «Et que vas-tu faire pour m'en empêcher?»

Francis eut un petit rire amusé et se pencha sur son amant, lui soufflant à l'oreille «Tu ne partira pas là-bas sans en avoir parler à tes doubles.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'autorisation!

- ...» Le français le souleva et le balança sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. L'anglais poussa un glapissement de surprise, et frappa le dos de son amant de ses poings, agitant inutilement les jambes. Francis remonta au rez-de-chaussée et largua Arthur sur le canapé. «Pas bouger! Tu vas rester là à t'occuper des petits avec moi.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres! Je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire et comment je dois agir! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avis ou de la permission des autres!

J'ai une idée. Tu n'iras qu'à y aller cette nuit avec la magicien et comme ça, vous l'aurez sans trop de soucis. D'accord?

- Je pourrais tout casser chez lui?

- D'accord, d'accord...» Francis sourit devant le regard satisfait de son amant qui semblait ravi de ses projets pour la nuit qui suivrait. Il plaignit un peu le frère de l'anglais qui allait sans doute souffrir des actions des doubles.

Britannia jaillit alors dans le salon et secoua son autre lui comme un prunier en s'écriant «Où sont les petits?» cria-t-il d'un voix hystérique, sans laisser au pirate la possibilité de répondre à sa question «Ils ne sont pas avec toi?

Arthur se reprit et balbutia, surpris «Je croyais qu'ils étaient avec toi. Ou l'Empire!

C'est ce que m'a dit l'autre justement. Il était certain que tu t'en occupais.» La voix du magicien monta dans les aigus, tandis que sa panique augmentait drastiquement.

Francis fronça les sourcils et demanda, soucieux «Et le chevalier? On ne l'a pas vu depuis un moment. Ils sont peut-être avec lui?»

Ils y eut un moment de silence puis les deux anglais se mirent debout d'un coup, l'air sombre et réellement inquiets «Cherchons les...on ne peut laisser un enfant prendre soin de gamins à peine plus jeunes que lui!»

Et ils partirent tous les trois à la cherche des disparus. Francis s'aperçut que la porte était ouverte et sortit dans le jardin, s'écriant «ARTHUR!» Il espérait que les petits jouaient juste dehors et que il y avait un mouvement de panique pour rien.

«Francis! J'aurais...besoin...d'aide!» fit une voix tremblante qui parvint à ses oreilles. Il se précipita vers un arbre au fond et vit le chevalier, suspendu, le pied coincé dans une branche, la tête en bas, pendant que Alexandre était assis sur la dite-branche.

Le corsaire fronça les sourcils et lança, mains sur les hanches «Comment es-tu arrivé là-haut?

- Ne pose pas de questions! Ça ne te regarde pas!

- Ho? Tu veux que je m'en aille?» Il amorça un demi-tour et fit mine de partir mais un petit cri d'effroi de l'anglais se fit entendre.

«Non...Attends!» Le chevalier grimaça et gémit, pitoyablement, désespérément «J'ai mal à la cheville, aides-moi» il semblait au bord des larmes. Il agitait les bras faiblement.

L'homme des mers s'approcha, cherchant une solution «Tu ne peux pas de transformer? Tu sais pour avoir des ailes, comme Britannia.

- Non, ça doit être à cause de la division! AIDE-MOI!»

Le petit aux mèches rouges, lui, semblait bien amusé par la situation tapa dans ses mains. Francis décida de commencer par le petit et tendit les bras. «Alexandre, saute! Je te rattrape!» Il se plaça sous la branche, prêt à réceptionner l'enfant-nation. Celui-ci hésita puis se laissa glisser, tenant fermement la branche, prit une inspiration et lâcha, atterrissant dans les bras du blond. Francis le rassura un peu (même si le gamin semblait finalement très amusé par la situation) et le posa délicatement à terre avant de se tourner vers Arthur qui avait de petites larmes au coin des yeux, le fixant d'un air de chien battu. «J'arrive Arty!

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

- Je monte, ne bouge pas!

- Comme si je pouvais de toute façon!» Grogna l'anglais, fermant les yeux, respirant lentement pour rester calme. Ça lui rappelait la fois où Nessie l'avait tenu la tête en bas pendant une matinée entière, sous les rires moqueurs de son frère.

Francis escalada l'arbre, et s'assit sur la branche. Il saisit la cheville de son jeune rival pour la dégager. Arthur eut un cri de douleur quand il attrapa son pied. Le français eut une moue ennuyée et le lâcha, le faisant heurter le sol avec un bruit sourd. Sonné le plus jeune gémit et lança un regard noir au corsaire qui eut un sourire narquois, le rejoignant au sol. Il l'aida à se mettre debout et lui passa le bras autour des épaules. Il fit signe à Alexandre de le suivre, et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison, l'emmenant dans la cuisine. Britannia arriva à ce moment là, les joues rougis par l'énervement. «Ha, tu as retrouvé le petit de l'autre monde, parfait!

- Ton double a la cheville foulée! Soignes le! Je ne sais pas où tu ranges de quoi faire un pansement.

- D'accord, aide l'Empire à chercher les petits! Je m'occupe du gamin!

- Très bien.» Le français se dirigea vers la porte, suivant les bruits de porte que faisait le dernier double d'Arthur, passant devant un révolutionnaire ligoté à une chaise. «Et fais le aider bon sang, c'est ridicule de le laisser attacher comme ça!»

Britannia haussa les épaules et alla chercher de quoi soigner la cheville du blessé. Il la banda soigneusement et marmonna «Comment tu as fait ton affaire?

Le petit était monté dans un arbre et ne parvenait pas à redescendre.

- Mais quand on était petit, on grimpait tout le temps aux arbres, comment as-tu pu te blesser comme ça? Tu as perdu la main?

- Alors déjà ça fait un moment, ensuite c'est ces chausses étranges que vous m'avez mis aux pieds, j'ai glissé à cause d'elles.

- Il est beau le robin des bois.

- Ce n'est pas drôle!» grogna le plus jeune, boudeur, les joues rouges, détournant les yeux pour ne pas voir le sourire narquois de son double. Celui-ci semblait bien partant à se moquer de lui. «Le plus urgent est de récupérer les enfants, n'est-ce pas?»

Britannia hocha la tête et regarda ensuite Alfred qui semblait un peu abattu. Il soupira et alla le détacher, disant d'une voix ferme «Tu vas aider à chercher les petits, et à la moindre bêtise, ce sera la fessée.»

L'américain aurait voulu en rire mais le regard noir de l'anglais le convainquit que celui-ci ne plaisantait pas du tout. Il se leva, sans dire un mot, et marmonna qu'il allait chercher dans le jardin, peut-être que les autres y étaient. Britannia eut un hochement de tête satisfait, fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Il se tourna ensuite vers le chevalier «Sois sage, je vais chercher moi aussi.

- A moins qu'ils soient partis à l'extérieur, on devrait les retrouver si nous sommes six à chercher non?

- Cinq plutôt, tu ne sers plus à grand chose pour le moment.

- Hé!»

Britannia préféra ne pas penser à la possibilité qu'ils soient effectivement partis dehors, ce serait terrible. Mais la porte était fermée à clé non? Aucun soucis donc...Il sortit le portable de Francis et eut un rictus narquois.

_ Et s'il donnait des sueurs froides à son double pendant qu'il y était?_

* * *

Le sorcier sentit son portable qui vibrait. Étonné il décrocha sous la table. Cela venait du portable du français, donc c'était probablement Britannia qui voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il lut le message et se figea:_ Les enfants ont disparus. On les chercher dans toute la maison. _

Quoi? Il manqua de s'étrangler. Il réussit à garder un visage impassible et tenta de se concentrer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde son calme en pleine réunion.

Il tape furieusement un message._ COMMENT CA? RETROUVE LES TOUT DE SUITE LA CARPETTE! _Maintenant il allait avoir du mal à se concentrer sur ce que disait Ludwig au sujet de l'Europe. Merveilleux.

Il tape rapidement un message à l'intention du canadien qui avait hérité du portable de Matthew pour pouvoir mieux être dans le rôle ''_Ils ont perdus les enfants_!''

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre ''_Quoi_?'' suivit d'un smiley furieux. Tiens? Lui aussi aimait bien ça.

Il reçut simultanément une réponse de Britannia ''_On a retrouvé Alexandre! Il était dans un arbre Le chevalier s'est blessé en allant le chercher_.''

Sauf que ça voulait dire qu'il y avait quatre petits perdus dans la maison. Et elle était grande, il y avait des choses dangereuses. ''_T'as intérêt à les avoir retrouvé quand je rentrerais ce soir_!'' et il ajouta un smiley d'un petit visage démoniaque tenant un fouet. Il envoya ensuite un message à Matt, pour le calmer _''Ils ont retrouvé ton frère''._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre _''Tant mieux pour eux.''_

Il tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur la réunion, réfléchissant à la situation. Il avait admit, avec un air piteux bien travailler que suite à un accident de magie, Francis et Alfred avait chopé une grippe carabinée et dormaient (hibernaient) chez lui où il s'occupait d'eux. Oui tout allait bien. Non il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Non il n'avait pas jeté de sort à Canada. Et non ce n'était pas Alfred qui était présent...sauf que ce dernier point, ils avaient du mal à l'intégrer.

Il tapa un nouveau message sur son portable '_'Aucun frangins à l'horizon'?'_

_''Non.''_

_''Et sérieux Irlande, c'est épique. Du grand art.''_

_''Sans rire?''_

Il prit discrètement une photo de la concernée par ces paroles et envoya l'image dans un rictus narquois. Puis ajouta un dernier message ''Assez_ ri, cherche les enfants_.''

Maintenant il était inquiet. Et s'ils étaient sortis dans la rue? Et s'ils s'étaient blessés? Et si...il n'écouta donc que peu la réunion. Heureusement pour lui, Matt prenait des notes. Il n'avait pas un frère à surveiller dans ce monde. Et pas de Alexandre qui suçait ses barres de chocolat de façon outrageuses devant tout le monde. Par d'italiens pervers à qui envoyer des regards noirs. Le rêve.

«Je voudrais quand même savoir...» Intervint quelqu'un, un individu masqué «..Pourquoi United States ne dit rien depuis tout à l'heure? Il est quand même la première puissance mondiale non?»

Autour d'eux, des voix se firent entendre, toutes les nations donnant leur point de vue là-dessus, certaines plus réalistes que d'autres, même si elles étaient en minorité cependant.

«C'est vrai ça? Pas de délires aujourd'hui?

- Ça nous change tiens.

- Il a pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la réunion? Les miracles existent?

- Ça doit vraiment être la crise chez lui pour qu'il se fasse oublier.

- Mais l'énerve pas, t'as pas vu ce qu'il a fait à Ivan tout à l'heure?

- Mais arrêtez quoi, c'est Canada...Matthew. Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi?

- Vraiment les gars, vous avez besoin de lunettes pour le coup, c'est lamentable!

- Sérieux, il ressemble même pas à Alfred. Ce n'est pas lui.

- Voyons bien sûr que c'est l'amerloque, nous prenez pas pour des idiots.»

Arthur sentit son sang se glacer. Ce n'était pas possible, vraiment pas. Ils allaient tous se faire massacrer, humilier, ça allait être un carnage à coup de crosses de hockey. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il tapa machinalement sur son portable. '_'Canadien en furie! Massacre à prévoir.'_' Et il but une gorgée de thé, restant parfaitement blasé. Il n'allait pas paniquer, il allait rester stoïque et être signe du flegme britannique.

Matt se redressa, parcourant de son regard pourpre les nations autour de lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent, semblant briller de colère. Sa crosse de hockey apparût dans sa main et il fit, d'un ton parfaitement maîtrisé «Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien comprit. Peut-être que vos cerveau sont atrophiés, peut-être votre vue est digne de celle d'un ivrogne. Ou peut-être que vous avez une mémoire de poisson rouge. La sénilité peut-être? Je le redirais juste une fois. Ouvre bien grand vos oreilles et imprimez ce que je vais vous dire. Vous êtes prêt «JE. SUIS. CANADA.» Il conclut par un adorable sourire qui était pourtant terrifiant «Et si vous ne le retenez pas cette fois, vous finirez comme le gros ours des neiges, compris?»

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce, tous frissonnèrent et hochèrent la tête. Arthur espéra que cette fois il allait s'en souvenir et ne plus faire de confusion sinon il y aurait un massacre.

Mais quelqu'un se leva, sortant un couteau dans chaque main «Tu as osé poser la main sur Grand frère, tu vas payer.

- En l'occurrence, je n'ai pas posé une main sur lui, je l'ai tabassé avec ma crosse.»

La sœur d'Ivan le fixa comme s'il était un ennemi mortel et il lui sourit avec moquerie. Arthur fit des signes avertisseurs inutiles. Il se prit la visage dans les mains, craignant le pire. Ça allait cette fois être terrible, il ne voulait pas voir ça.

Sauf que personne ne leva le petit doigt pour arrêter le combat, tous le monde regardait avec passion le duel entre les deux nations du nord.

Arthur, désespéré, tapa sur son portable '_'Et il se bat avec Natalya maintenant_.'' Il avait envie de pleurer, il était certain que cette fois, leur couverture était fichue. Il jeta un œil à Ludwig qui pleurait de rage devant cette interruption qu'il ne pouvait arrêter. Feliciano et Lovino s'étaient cachés sous la table. Et certains nations avaient un peu reculé leur chaise. Mais personne n'allait intervenir. Mais quand la blonde fit un vol plané et atterrit sur le dos, complètement sonnée, tout le monde regarda le canadien et tout le monde déglutit, effrayé par cette nation qui semblait avoir totalement pété un câble.

Arthur eut envie de se frapper la tête contre la table, même s'il était soulagé que Matt n'ait rien et il tapa un ultime message. ''_Il vient de massacrer la sœur obsessive. Tu y crois?'' _Il se passa la main dans les cheveux tandis que Canada se rasseyait dans le silence général.

Ludwig reprit la réunion d'un ton glacial, espérant sans doute que plus personne n'oserait l'interrompre.

_Et dire que la matinée n'était même pas terminée._

* * *

**A Suivre**

* * *

**Pour ne pas se perdre, je fais ici la liste des personnages.**

Chibi!France (6/7 ans physique)

Pirate Francis (20 ans physique)

Chibi Alfred (3/4 ans physique)

2P!Colonial!Alexander (6 ans physique)

Révolutionnaire!Alfred (15/16 ans physique)

Chibi!Matthieu (3/4 ans physique)

2P!Canada (19 ans physique)

**Et les doubles de Arthur, toujours les mêmes:**

Chibi!Arthur (5 ans physique)

Chevalier!Arthur (15 ans physique)

Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)

Empire!Arthur (20 ans physique)

Sorcier!Arthur et Britannia Angel (23 ans physique)


	7. Une Journée Difficile II

**Crise Magique**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Rating**: T pour cause de pirates pervers.

**Personnages: **Assez pour qu'il y ait un joyeux bazar.

**Paring**: Chibi!Fruk, Pirate!Fruk, Fruk

* * *

_**Chapitre 7: Une journée difficile II**_

* * *

Alfred rentra dans la maison et fut attrapé par le col par Britannia qui semblait paniqué «TU LES AS VU?»

Il préféra ne rien dire pour l'énerver et secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il n'avait rien remarqué dans le jardin. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir regardé partout. Il avait retourné chaque buissons, avait même jeté un coup d'œil dans l'étrange cabane de bois où se trouvait de drôle d'outils. Il avait préféré ne toucher à rien d'ailleurs.

Au bords des larmes, l'autre se reprit cependant, prenant une grande inspiration «Du calme, la porte menant à la rue est toujours bien fermée, ils sont donc dans la maison, pas de panique à avoir, tout va bien...» Il partit pourtant vers les étages aussi vite qu'il pouvait, et l'américain le suivit. Il ne voulait pas rester à proximité du pirate. Il sentait qu'il était pire que l'empire. Heureusement le flibustier cherchait en bas et ne faisait pas attention à lui. Francis lui fit un signe d'encouragement au passage. Il suivit donc l'anglais, décidé à ne mettre personne en colère. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à nouveau attacher à sa chaise.

Ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier et croisèrent le Arthur de son époque qui lui jeta un regard avertisseur avant de dire «Il y a une porte entrouverte, là...celle qui mène à notre ...pièce à souvenirs. J'allais y aller...

- Ils doivent y être! Allons y!» Britannia se précipita vers l'escalier menant au grenier, presque soulagé. Les deux autres lui emboîtèrent le pas, sans dire un mot de plus.

Alfred était curieux à propos de cette pièce. Qu'est-ce que son (ancien) tuteur (non il ne dirait pas père, il était en pleine rébellion après tout) pouvait bien cacher là-dedans? Il regarda autour de lui avec intérêt.

«Tu ne touche à rien.» siffla l'anglais qu'il connaissait, d'un ton sans appel. «Je ne vais pas fouiller dans ton désordre, donc tu ne fouine pas ici.

- Tu ne fouillais pas mon désordre effectivement...tu le rangeais!» Et il détestait ça, il ne retrouvait jamais rien après et devait demander à son...pèr...tuteur où il avait mis ceci ou cela. Ce qui était un peu pénible à la longue quand même. C'était sa maison quand même et c'était ses affaires.

La pièce était vaste, très vaste. Il n'y avait qu'une seule salle. Elle était éclairée à la fois par les fenêtres dans le toit et par des étranges lampes au plafond. Il y avait des tapis colorés au sol, et des tapisserie suspendues aux murs, avec quelques tableaux. Des coffres étaient soigneusement placés ici et là. Des armoires également. Il y avait des armures dans un coin, l'habit de pirate était également exposé sur un mannequin. Sur des petites tables étaient posés des objets rappelant un passé heureux. Il y avait même un grande maquette de bateau. Et de vieux drapeaux pendaient du plafond.

«Whoa...il y en a des choses.

- Évidement, quand tu seras aussi vieux que moi, tu auras des souvenirs nombreux aussi. ET NE TOUCHE PAS AUX MAQUETTES DE BATEAUX!»

Alfred sursauta et obéit. Pourquoi il s'énervait comme ça? Il eut un froncement de sourcils et marmonna «Tu m'en veux encore pour avoir cassé ton bateau dans la bouteille ou quoi?

- En l'occurrence c'était un cadeau de Francis donc j'y tenais oui. Mais tu as été puni à l'époque pour ça. Je serais vraiment un vieux grincheux si je t'en voulais encore.» Intervint Britannia en lui tournant le dos, et en se dirigeant vers un coffre ouvert.

«Moi par contre...» Marmonna l'empire, les bras croisés «Casser quelque chose auquel je tenais pour exprimer ta rébellion, ce n'est pas intelligent. Encore plus de le faire devant moi.» Il lui lança un regard noir et alla à l'autre bout de la pièce, regardant dans les paniers.

«Pfff vieux râleur.» grommela le plus jeune en gonflant les joues. Il resta planté là. Si il devait se faire crier dessus à chaque fois qu'il touchait à quelque chose, il n'avait aucune envie d'aider. Il regarda donc les deux anglais se démener pour chercher les petits. _Ceux-ci étaient-ils seulement encore là?_

Soudain un petit cri se fit entendre et Arthur fit, ravi «Matthieu! Tu étais là!» Le petit était au milieu de vêtements jetés au sol. Heureusement qu'il avait jeté un sort de protection sur eux. Parce qu'il y tenait quand même.

L'enfant fit un sourire et se mit debout «Regarde daddy! Je suis comment?» il était dans une immense robe verte et dorée qui traînait autour de lui.

«Mais que fais tu dans cette tenue?

- Je joue avec Alfie!

- Ha?» Fit Britannia avec un sourire tandis que l'empire se demandait depuis quand il y avait une robe dans ses souvenirs matériels._ C'était quelque chose qui s'était passé après son époque? _Il préférait ne pas savoir, cela lui faisait une drôle d'impression.

«Je suis la princesse et il est le chevalier qui va me sauver du dragon.»

_D'accord...mais où était la petite colonie exactement?_ Ils cherchèrent autour d'eux quand un fracas épouvantable les fit sursauter. Une des armures s'étaient écroulées.

«ALFRED!» firent les deux anglais en se précipitant vers la source du bruit, paniqué. Cette armure était toute petite mais elle était quand même lourde. Mais le petit n'avait rien, grâce à sa force extraordinaire. Il tenait cependant une épée à la main. «Regarde daddy, je suis un chevalier!»

L'empire eut un sourire crispé «C'est très bien mon cœur mais repose ça, c'est dangereux.» Il oubliait bien vite qu'au même âge il savait déjà se servir d'un arc et un peu d'une épée. Mais son bébé était trop fragile et innocent pour ça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre ça si vite non?

Le petit rit et s'amusa à faire tourner l'épée au dessus de sa tête «Regarde, c'est amusant.»

L'arme lui échappa cependant des mains et fit un grand arc de cercle. Tous la suivirent du regard. Et virent où elle allait tomber.

L'empire ouvrit de grand yeux et s'écria «Alfred! Attention!»

Le concerné pensa qu'on parlait à son lui plus jeune et ne prit pas garde à l'avertissement. Il poussa un cri aigu quand l'épée se planta entre ses jambes, frôlant de peu ses régions vitales. «NON MAIS TU ES FOU OU QUOI?

- T'es sourd quand on t'avertit du danger ou quoi?

- Je pensais que tu parlais au petit.

- Si tu faisais attention à ce qui se passe aussi...» grommela l'empire, détournant la tête et soulevant le petit Alfred dans ses bras, celui-ci avait une moue piteuse, conscient de sa bêtise.

«Et n'abîme pas l'épée, j'y tiens...» signala Britannia, d'un ton indifférent, ramassant Matthieu et lui retirant la robe. Il rangerait le désordre plus tard, quand les petits feraient leur sieste.

Alfred grogna et descendit, marmonnant des mots que lui seul entendait. Les deux anglais se regardèrent et firent, d'une même voix «Quel caractère!

- A quel moment il a commencé à être comme ça?» Se lamenta l'empire, en secouant la tête, préférant ne pas penser à l'époque où sa colonie l'aimait. Il se concentra donc sur son fils dans ses bras, souriant en voyant sa bouille adorable.

«Dommage qu'il soit devenu grand n'est-ce pas?

- J'aurais aimé qu'il reste comme ça moi aussi.

- Où nous sommes nous trompé dans l'éducation de notre enfant?

- Mattie est toujours sage et obéissant lui.»

Il n'était pas question qu'ils admettent que Francis était un meilleur tuteur qu'eux. Même si c'était plus ou moins vrai. C'est juste que Alfred était plus éveillé, plus énergique. C'était sa personnalité d'être aussi hyperactif.

Ils descendirent avec les enfants et Britannia referma la porte à clé derrière eux. Ils allèrent en bas, remarquant l'absence du corsaire et du pirate. L'Empire soupira «Merveilleux, où sont-ils?

- Ils cherchent peut-être en bas?

- Autant le petit pourrait être attiré par la salle de magie, autant Francis je ne crois pas.

- Sauf si le marmot veut lui montrer quelque chose.»

Le chevalier qui était installé sur le canapé soupira «Vous pouvez éviter de parler comme ça du mini-Arthur? Je me sens visé puisque je suis le plus proche de lui.

- On dit juste la vérité.» ricana l'Empire, posant Alfred à coté du plus jeune lui-même qui secouait la tête avec un air amusé. «Mon chéri..» Dit-il à son fils, lui souriant avec tendresse «Joue un peu sagement avec ton frère. Je m'occuperais de toi quand on aura retrouvé les deux autres petits.»

L'enfant hocha la tête et attrapa un petit soldat de bois, se mettant à raconter une histoire à son jumeau qui l'écoutait en serrant une peluche contre lui.

Le chevalier intervint alors, calmement «Les deux autres sont descendus voir à la cave, inutile d'y aller donc...ils s'en chargent.» Il sourit en voyant le petit Alfred qui incluait un dragon dans son histoire, faisant de son jeu du grand n'importe quoi. Comme beaucoup d'enfants. Lui n'avait jamais pu jouer comme ça. Il se cachait dans les bois, s'amusant dans la nature avec ses amis magiques. Mais il fuyait ses frères et les nordiques. Il avait joué avec Francis mais c'était des jeux d'époque. Ils se défiaient au tir à l'arc ou à la fronde, ils jouaient aux échecs, ils chassaient, son rival lui racontait des histoires. Jamais il n'avait eu de jouets. Il était ravi de voir une jeune nation aussi rayonnante, qui n'était pas terrée quelque part, craignant d'être brutalisé par un semblable.

* * *

Arthur rajusta son tricorne sur sa tête. «Je te dis que j'ai entendu du bruit venant de la pièce...à côté de celle où je fais de la magie. Celle où je range des objets...» Il y rangeait son chaudron, des potions qu'il avait fabriqué, des objets magiques fragile. Donc il avait légitimement peur de ce que son plus jeune lui-même pourrait faire. La porte était ouverte. Il se mit à courir, soudain inquiet. Cette porte était fermée tout à l'heure. Ils devaient être descendus quand eux étaient remontés. Ils s'étaient croisés sans le savoir.

«Hé!»

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et soupira de soulagement. Il en avait trouvé deux. Le jeune Francis était assis par terre, regardant le chaudron d'où s'échappait un boucan terrible. Le pirate s'éclata de rire en comprenant que son jeune lui-même s'était coincé dans l'objet. Il s'approcha et se pencha, regardant son double avec un air narquois. «Alors, on a pas été sage?»

Le plus jeune le fixa d'un air colérique, avant de lui tirer la langue, boudeur «Et toi tu es un vilain garçon!

- Je ne le nie pas!» Gloussa Arthur en attrapant l'enfant pour le sortir de son piège «Qu'est-ce que tu voulais exactement?» L'enfant ne devait pas connaître grand chose ici, qu'est-ce qui l'avait attiré dans cette pièce, que voulait-il?

Le petit lapin eut une moue piteuse «Je voulais attraper...la lyre enchantée de mon idiot de grand frère.» il désigna l'objet, les joues rouges. «Ça joue de jolis morceaux...»

- ….On ne touche pas! C'est un truc que j'ai volé à Écosse.» Il était encore petit à l'époque, à peu près l'âge de son petit double, un peine plus vieux. Il avait pénétré dans les terres de son frère, discrètement et avait volé l'instrument magique dans le salon du roux. Il avait eu du mal à revenir chez lui, tombant souvent à cause de ses petits bras qui peinaient à soulever l'objet. Mais il avait réussi. Et il s'en était servi avec Alfred et Matthew, la faisant jouer des berceuses magnifiques.

L'enfant eut une moue agacée «Mais...je voulais jouer pour...

- En l'occurrence, c'est la lyre qui aurait jouer. Pas toi.

- Je voulais la montrer à Francis et jouer un joli air pour lui!» Il rougit face à l'air goguenard de son double et glapit «Mais c'est juste pour le remercier d'être gentil avec moi, c'est pas que je l'aime bien ou quoique ce soit. C'est juste pour ne pas avoir de dettes!»

Francis le corsaire souleva son petit double dans ses bras et fit, d'une voix douce «Bonne idée, remontons cette lyre et utilisons là tout à l'heure pour endormir les enfants.

- Bien.» soupira Arthur, attrapant l'objet. Ils remontèrent et Britannia soupira de soulagement, sortant le portable pour taper un message à son double, histoire de le rassurer.

Alfred qui s'était tenu tranquille dans son coin grogna «On mange quoi?

- Cela t'écorcherait la langue de demander poliment?» Riposta l'empire, agacé par le comportement de son...fils. Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants puis chacun détourna la tête, refusant de laisser à l'autre la joie d'avoir détourner le regard en second.

Francis leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Britannia s'écria «C'est chez moi, à mon époque, je prépare...»

Le français eut une mine horrifié et fit semblant de s'écrouler, dans un 'arg'' dramatique. Les enfants le regardèrent les yeux ronds. Le pirate lui lança un regard noir, l'empire fronça les sourcils, le chevalier eut une moue agacée et Alfred ricana.

«FRANCIS!

- Tu n'as pas honte de donner ce genre de chose à manger aux enfants.» s'indigna le français en désignant d'un geste de main les petits.

«Mais ils aiment ça! Et c'est très bon. Tu ne comprend rien à ma cuisine.

- Moi je suis content quand daddy cuisine.» Intervint le petit Alfred, avec un adorable sourire.

Tous les grands Arthur eurent les yeux qui brillaient, et Britannia était à deux doigts de serrer le petit dans ses bras. Le pirate le prit de vitesse, faisant tournoyer son fils dans ses bras «Mon petit chéri, tu es si gentil. Je savais que tu savais reconnaître les bonnes choses..

- Bah oui c'est mieux que rien du tout.»

Un grand silence tomba sur la pièce. Le grand Alfred éclata de rire, s'écroulant par terre et Francis détourna la tête, se mordant la lèvres pour ne pas glousser. L'air déconfit de presque tous les Arthur étaient vraiment comique.

Matthieu serra sa peluche contre lui et rajouta «Je préfère la cuisine de papa.» Il fit un regard implorant à son père, espérant que celui-ci fasse quelque chose. Il ne voulait plus manger la nourriture de son daddy (puisque son papa lui avait dit qu'il l'était).

Alexander eut une moue dégoûtée «C'est pas bon quand c'est Arthur qui cuisine. Où est mon frère?»

De la part d'un doublon de son fils, ça faisait mal. L'anglais eut la lèvre inférieur qui trembla et regarda les deux enfants restants. Le petit français détourna la tête, fuyant son regard.

Le petit Arthur gonfla les joues et le foudroya du regard. «J'ai faim.» dit-il d'un ton exigeant, comme s'il s'attendait à être servi dans l'instant.

Britannia se massa les tempes. D'accord. Il ne fallait pas qu'il panique. Il ne devait pas piquer une crise. Il alla voir à la cuisine. Et fouilla un peu dans les placards et le frigo. Miracle il y avait de quoi manger. Il allait leur montrer qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose. Et le fait qu'il y ait des plats préparés à l'avance par Francis n'avait RIEN à voir («_Voilà pour ta semaine mon lapin, il faut te nourrir correctement._». Il en ferait réchauffer plusieurs pour qu'il y en ait assez pour tout le monde. Suffisait de choisir le (les) meilleurs pour les enfants. Et il y avait de la glace pour le dessert, parfait.

«Vous allez tous voir. Je sais me servir d'un micro-onde!»

_Quel exploit._

Au moins il n'y aurait rien de carbonisé ou cru. Personne ne se plaindrait. Et ce serait plus rapide que de cuisiner pour autant de personnes d'un coup. Il ne fallait pas exagérer, il n'était pas une machine quand même.

Il retrouva même de la préparation pour cookies. Parfait il pourrait en faire avec les enfants après. Ça les distraira.

* * *

Le sorcier avait la migraine, il avait inondé son double de messages avant d'avoir celui qui l'avait rassuré '_'on les a retrouvé et ils vont bien_''. Il avait soupiré de soulagement et s'était concentré sur la réunion, passant la feuille où Francis avait pré-écris son discours à Allemagne. Par contre, Alfred avait laissé un torchon qui devait être son brouillon. Vu la grimace de l'allemand, ce n'était pas facile à déchiffrer.

Il avait vite décroché et avait tapé '_'Il y a des trucs congelés pour le repas. N'oublie pas de les coucher pour la sieste_.'' Oui il agissait en papa poule, et alors? Il avait le droit non? Et il oubliait que tout les Arthur chez lui, enfin tout les adultes savaient prendre soin d'enfants. Il n'y avait aucun problème. Enfin si on exceptait la fuite des jeunes, qui avaient été vite retrouvé. Tout se passait bien finalement et il n'y avait pas (encore) de bagarre.

Il reçut une réponse assassine ''_Je sais, me dis pas comment prendre soin de petites nations_'' suivi d'un smiley tirant la langue. Fronçant les sourcils, le sorcier tenta de se raisonner. Tout irait bien. Les murs ne seraient pas repeints, les pirates ne seraient pas ivres morts, l'empire ne donnerait pas de fessée au rebelle. Les enfants joueraient à prendre le thé, feraient leur sieste, mangeraient des gâteaux et ne resteraient sage. Tout irait bien. Oui.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour entendre que c'était presque le moment de la pause de midi. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, trop occupé à s'inquiéter. Et il avait à peine suivi. Son boss allait le tuer. Il faudrait qu'il rafle les notes de quelqu'un. Irlande était forcé de prendre des notes pour sa partie nord, il avait forcement prit des informations? Sauf que rien que pour l'enquiquiner il ne lui filerait rien du tout. Il n'avait plus qu'à être attentif cet après-midi pour rattraper. C'était la seule solution.

Quand les nations se levèrent pour sortirent, il rejoignit le canadien qui rassemblait ses papiers. Il avait fait beaucoup de feuilles. Trop pour seulement son pays et les décisions internationales.

«Tiens.

- Pardon?

- J'ai prit des notes pour toi. Vu que tu semblais ne rien en avoir à carrer de la réunion.

- Attends tu as pris des trucs en doubles?

- Non on fera des photocopies. J'avais autre chose à foutre que le faire en double pour toi.» Il lui fourra quelques feuilles dans les mains. Puis se dirigea vers la sortie, mains dans les poches, sa crosse mystérieusement disparues. Arthur posa les papiers à sa place et quitta la salle, craignant son frère ne lui saute dessus. Il n'avait plus envie de s'amuser avec lui. Ce ne serait plus drôle du tout. Il s'était assez acharné sur lui aujourd'hui. Ça lui faisait penser qu'ils avaient été bien gentils avec Carwyn. Un peu trop. Il pourrait être intéressant d'aller lui dire deux mots la nuit suivante.

Il allait se diriger vers la cafétéria quand il entendit un hurlement «ARTHUR! ESPECE DE SALE RATON-LAVEUR ENRAGE

- Hum?» Il se retourna et eut un sourire diabolique «Mon très cher grand frère préféré, adoré et adulé. Comment vas-tu mon cher?» Il baissa les yeux vers le nabot à la tignasse rouge qui le fixait de ses yeux verts feuille, ulcéré.

«Comment as-tu osé tête de paillasson?» Cria l'arrivant d'une petite voix aiguë. Il était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et semblait bouillir de colère.

Arthur eut un sourire moqueur «J'avais oublié que tu étais si mignon.» Il se pencha en pinça la joue ronde du gamin qui essaya de le mordre, sans succès. Apparemment l'écossais avait réussi à se faire des habits à sa taille et à venir ici tout seul. Même à cet âge, il maîtrisait ses pouvoirs.

«ATTEND UN PEU QUE CA S'ARRANGE ESPECE DE IMMONDE PETIT RAT!

- Un raton-laveur, un paillasson, un rat. Tu as une sacrée imagination.» fit l'anglais en haussant les épaules. Il ricana et ajouta, narquois «Tu sais quoi? Je ne me souviens plus du tout des sorts que j'ai envoyé hier. Surcharge de travail, tout ça...j'étais crevé. C'est malheureux hein? Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ce sont des sorts provisoires.

- Des?

- Edwyn a un joli décolleté et des cheveux colorés. Quand à Carwyn...Il a apprit...qu'il est un âne, littéralement.» Il éclata d'un rire diabolique, imaginant très bien le résultat de son sort.

«Tu l'as changé en un foutu mulet?» S'indigna son aîné (qui ne semblait plus l'être). Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. «T'as changé le plus doux de tes frères en un bloody bourricot?

- Quand même pas. Et excuse moi mais...''doux''? Un frère doux n'envoie pas de flèches à son cadet quand celui-ci cherche du réconfort, il ne le repousse pas quand il a peur. Il ne prend pas plaisir à le voir pleurer ou rejeter. Il ne s'amuse pas à lui faire la chasse avec deux imbéciles. Il ne laisse pas deux grosses brutes venues du nord martyrisé son petit frère.» Il avait légèrement élevé la voix sur la fin, et plusieurs nations lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil, préférant toutefois ignorer la dispute.

«T'es encore là dessus? C'était quand on était mômes. Ce que t'es rancunier quand même. Ça remonte à des siècles.

- Bien entendu, il n'a pas essayé de provoquer une mutinerie sur mon bateau pirate. Il n'a pas tenté de monter Alfred contre moi avec votre aide après que j'ai commencé à l'élever. Il n'a pas mis un objet magique entre ses mains en laissant à penser que c'était ma faute.» Bien entendu le gallois n'avait jamais été aussi méchant que les deux autres mais il lui avait joué des tours. Il avait tenté de semer parfois la discorde. Jamais quelque chose de réellement cruel mais quand même...mettre un objet magique entre les mains de son fils. Heureusement que l'enfant n'avait aucun don à ce niveau. Il aurait pu causer une catastrophe.

Alister leva les yeux au ciel «Là encore, ça remonte. Et tu sais quoi? On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu là. Tu as laissé Edwyn crever de faim durant cette saloperie de famine, tu as tenté de faire disparaître la langue galloise, tu m'a envahi et privé de mon indépendance. Tu vois, moi aussi je peux jouer à ça! Vis un peu dans le présent tête de paillasson!

- Tu as raison, il faut vivre dans le présent. C'est bien ce que je fais. J'ai donc sanctionné son j'ai sanctionné la tienne. Et celle d'Edwyn.» Il gardait un air parfaitement calme et serein en disant ces mots. Il était sûr d'être intouchable. «Et pour le reste...je t'en prie, c'était la décision de mes rois et reines..» Affirma-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

L'autre haussa un épais sourcil, surpris «Pardon? Comment ça tu as sanctionné notre attitude?

- Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi Alfred et Francis ne sont pas venus aujourd'hui. Et pourquoi Matthew agit aussi bizarrement. C'est votre fait. Et ne cherche pas d'excuses. Vous avez voulu m'empoisonner la vie une fois de plus et ça a moitié marché. Vous vous être foiré!

- Comment ça? Ça n'a pas...

- Pas quoi?» susurra l'anglais, chopant le roux par le col et le soulevant du sol. «Disons que j'ai analysé ce qui restait du cristal. Et le sort posé dessus aurait du avoir un autre résultat que ce qu'il y a eu. J'arriverais à rétablir la situation bien entendu mais quel ennui quand même. Vous méritez d'être puni. J'ai été plus gentil avec le p'tit mouton parce que je sais qu'il vous a suivi, comme toujours...comme un mouton.» Il eut un rictus diabolique. «Alors maintenant tu vas être gentil et me dire exactement les formules que vous avez utilisé. Ça me rafraîchira la mémoire pour savoir ce que moi je vous ai lancé.

- Tu parles, je peux annuler ce sort sur moi tout seul.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors?» railla le plus jeune, s'attirant un regard noir. Le petit roux tenta de lui flanquer un coup de pied mais sans résultat.

«Tu n'as pas honte de t'en prendre à plus petit que toi?

- Tu n'es pas un vrai enfant.

- Francis va te punir si tu me blesse. Il déteste qu'on se batte, tu le sais.

- Il sera ravi de savoir ce que tu as fait quand il sera en état de l'entendre!» Répliqua Arthur, sachant que malgré tout, le français n'aimerait pas savoir qu'une confrontation violente avait eu lieu. Depuis toujours, il n'avait jamais forcé son amant à choisir un camps quand il se bagarrait avec son frère en dehors des affaires de leurs pays. Il savait que Francis appréciait ses frères (et avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi, surtout que ceux-ci adoraient le rival de leur cadet) et avait toujours du faire avec. Heureusement Francis les voyait juste comme de la famille. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'ils se posent en rivaux au sujet du français.

Écosse serra les dents «Rends moi d'abord ma taille. Et après on verra.

- Non. Et comme si tu allais tenir ta promesse...je suis pas idiot tu sais?

- Alors je me tais.» Il croisa les bras, bien décidé à garder la bouche close. Il envoya même un regard moqueur à son frère, comme pour le défier. «Tu n'osera pas me frapper sous cette apparence.»

Arthur grommela. Il avait raison. C'était le point noir de cette transformation. Il ne pouvait pas lever la main sur lui, surtout avec plein de regards posés sur sa personne. Même si c'était censé être une nation adulte...Alister était à présent sous un apparence enfantine. Et lui même n'avait aucune envie de faire quelque chose de brutal. Il eut un soupir exaspéré et fit, énervé «Tu sais quoi? Je te laisse comme ça. J'attendrais d'avoir réglé le problème avec Alfred, Matthew et Francis avant de vous rendre votre état normal, aux deux idiots et à toi.» il lança le nabot roux qui heurta le sol dans un glapissement indigné et tourna les talons pour rejoindre la cafétéria. «Enfin...si je me souviens comment faire bien entendu...» Il s'immobilisa et regarda par dessus son épaule, avant de dire, d'un ton négligent «Ha oui et évitez de venir me polluer la vie chez moi. J'ai protégé ma maison. Si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre une avalanche de sorts, restez dans vos maisons...loin de moi.»

* * *

Écosse se releva et se dirigea vers Edwyn qui était emmitouflé dans son manteau un peu plus loin, refusant d'aller manger pour le moment. Pâle, recroquevillé, l'irlandais claquait des dents en disant d'une voix blanche«Saleté de raton-laveur, il va payer, il va vraiment me le payer.

- Alors il t'a vraiment changé en fille?» Il jeta un regard blasé à son frère (sa sœur?) et ajouta, nonchalant «Sans les cheveux verts en bataille, tu serais presque...sexy.» Il ricana. Et se dit que son frère qui avait toujours ressemblé à leur père ressemblait vraiment à leur mère à cet instant. Excepté les cheveux verts. Quelle horreur capillaire d'ailleurs. C'était un sacrilège.

Edwyn lui lança un regard noir et soupira «J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait réussi deux sorts aussi difficiles. C'est pas son genre de ne pas se tromper et de les faire aussi bien. J'ai essayé de lever le truc pour moi, ça n'a pas marché. Il a tout prévu ce sale morveux. Le changement de couleur de cheveux est facile à lancer. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il l'ait réussi (quoique...) mais en ce qui concerne les deux autres: Me changer en fille et te rajeunir physiquement, ils sont vraiment durs. Il s'est fait aidé par Norvège ou quoi?

- Apparemment il a fait quelque chose à Carwyn aussi.

- Ha oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait exactement? Je vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire que ce qu'on a eu tout les deux.

- Il a dit...que notre frère ''était un âne... littéralement''.

- Il l'a changé en une mule?

- Il dit que non. Mais je vois pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là...»

Irlande prit son portable et tenta d'appeler le gallois mais il n'eut aucune réponse. «Il l'a vraiment changé en âne. Ou alors le pauvre s'est caché quelque part parce qu'il avait trop honte. Ce serait bien son genre. Il est sensible le petit.

- Il faut aller le voir après la réunion. Peut-être que son truc est plus facile à enlever?

- Hum en tout cas, c'est vraiment trop bizarre que Arthur ait pu réussir coup sur coup autant de sorts. Il a du se passer quelque chose.» il se gratta la tête, pensif. «Notre truc lui a peut-être fait quelque chose à lui aussi.

- Ça l'a rendu bon en magie? Galère..C'est pas bon pour nous.

- Quel arnaque ton cristal...

- Hé! On a été trois à le bourrer de sorts je te rappelle.» Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du portable de l'écossais. Celui-ci vit qu'il avait un message de son cadet. _«_Il dit '_'Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. Pas la peine de venir, je me débrouille. J'irais parler à Arthur demain, quand il sera un peu calmé''» _Il haussa un sourcil et ajouta «Bon...je crois que le dialogue est effectivement impossible avec notre crétin de frère aujourd'hui.

- Il a aucun sens de l'humour ce sale gosse.» Irlande attrapa soudain son frère et ajouta, moqueur et joueur «Tu sais que tu étais mignon comme tout toi?

- POSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE! Ou j'utilise la magie pour te faire des couettes!

- Tu crois pas que je suis assez ridicule comme ça?» Il reposa le minus par terre et prit son portable avant de prendre le roux en photo. «Ça fera un beau souvenir.

- Hé! Bordel, Arthur va le payer cher.

- Ça peut durer longtemps comme ça. Il faut juste être le plus rusé.

- C'est la faute à Carwyn ça, il a été trop gentil encore une fois. J'étais d'avis d'envoyer quelque chose de bien pire. Mais non. Lui voulait des sorts amusants.» Il regarda les dernières nations qui descendaient pour manger. Il croisa les bras, soufflant avec agacement.

Irlande haussa les épaules «C'est vrai que l'idée de rajeunir Alfred pour faire venir le révolutionnaire et de faire rajeunir Francis pour faire venir le chevalier était drôle. Arthur aurait passé son temps à les fuir et aurait été obligé de nous appeler au secours, certainement en larmes.» Quel dommage que ça n'est pas marché, ça aurait été si drôle à voir. Et de voir leur cadet se débattre avec sa fierté avant d'appeler à l'aide. Ils auraient prit plein de photos et l'anglais en aurait entendu parler longtemps.

Alister tapa quelques mots sur son portable pour son frère gallois pour lui signaler les petits soucis dont lui et son aîné souffraient. Puis il murmura «Apparemment quelque chose n'a pas marché.

Canada est devenu violent et vulgaire. C'est choquant de l'entendre. Il a dit que j'avais, je cite, ''_une putain de poitrine, comme dans les mangas'_'. J'ai cru que c'était Alfred pendant un moment, parce que son frère n'aurait jamais été si grossier.

- Pardon? L'adorable bout de chou?

- Il a démonté Russie à coup de crosse de hockey...

- What the...

- Et sa frangine hystérique aussi. En pleine réunion. Devant tout le monde. En quelques minutes.

- ….» Un frisson parcourut le roux. Imaginer le doux canadien être si brutal avait quelque chose de traumatisant. Il décida d'aller voir par lui-même. Son aîné exagérait, ce n'était pas possible. Ou alors c'était Alfred qui se faisait passer pour son frère. C'était possible aussi. «Hé.

- Quoi?

- Tu crois que si je lui pourris son déjeuner en réclamant mon indépendance, ça va le faire chier?

- Vu qu'il y a un référendum de prévu en 2014, je pense pas que ça va lui faire de l'effet de réclamer ça encore une fois.

Il est venu chouiner à ma porte l'autre jour, alors qu'il était ivre, me disant que ''_le royaume-uni ne sera plus pareil sans toi!_!'' et aussi que ''_tu ne pourras jamais exister tout seul comme nation'_'.

- Pour la première remarque, il a pas tout à fait tord.» Et il préféra ne rien ajouter de plus.

- Je l'ai laissé tambouriner à la porte, sous la flotte pendant trois heures. Il est reparti tout seul en criant que j'étais un sale type. Mais j'allais pas faire rentrer Arthur ivre chez moi. Avec toutes les choses fragiles que j'ai chez moi. Et mes petites fées ont de chastes oreilles aussi.»

* * *

Arthur alla s'asseoir face au Canadien qui avait posé l'ours par terre à côté de sa chaise. Il semblait soudain préoccupé. «Appelle ton double. Vite.

- Pourquoi?

- Alexandre est un délicat. Il est végétarien. Si on lui donne à manger de la viande, il pourrait mal réagir. Préviens Britannia avant qu'il ne lui serve quelque chose qui en contient.» il fit une pause et se gratta la tête «Enfin il est végétarien à mon époque. Je ne l'ai pas trop vu quand il était une petite colonie. Peut-être qu'il en mangeait un peu.

Il n'en mange vraiment pas? A son âge, ce n'est pas trop conseillé de manquer de protéines non?

La seule viande qu'il accepte de manger dans des cas rarissimes, c'est de la dinde à Thanksgiving et à Noël. Pour ne pas pourrir le réveillon en faisant le difficile. Mais bon, ne prenons pas de risques.

Arthur haussa les épaules et prit son portable, tapotant rapidement quelques touches «_Le petit Alexander est végétarien. Ne lui donne pas de viande.»_

«Comment il risquait de réagir?

- Tel qu'il est, adulte...Il hurle et parfois recrache tout, en est malade. Une fois je lui ai donné un hot-dog au lieu d'un tofu-dog. Il est devenu tout blanc. Puis tout vert. Tu devine la suite. La dinde, deux fois l'an, est la seule viande qu'il peut manger sans en être malade. Il m'a hurlé que la saucisse c'était plein de graisse et mauvais pour la santé.

- Il ne s'entendrait pas avec Alfred. Ça l'horrifierait de le voir manger tout ces hamburgers.

- Tu parles, ces trucs dégoulinants de graisse? Il ne supporte même pas l'odeur. Cette odeur de graillons aussi...» il prit une frite dans son assiette et la croqua. «Fait chier, y a pas de poutine ici.

- On est pas au Canada, désolé.» il baissa les yeux sur l'assiette que Matt lui avait commandé. Il aimait ça heureusement. «Et toi tu ne l'es pas?

- Non. Je suppose que je l'aurais été si ma mère...» il s'interrompit, le regard lointain. Comme s'il repensait à une chose douloureuse. «J'ai été rejeté par les indiens parce que j'étais trop...comme les colons. J'ai alors rencontré papa. Qui m'a offert d'abord une couverture bordée bien chaude, puis des jouets, puis de la nourriture chaude. Un jour qu'il faisait froid, il m'a même donné un bol en bois rempli de lait tiède. Il ne m'a jamais forcé à le suivre. Il ne parlait pas. Se contentait de m'écouter. Il m'a ébouriffé les cheveux une fois.

- Tu t'en souviens bien.

- Dès que j'ai su écrire, j'ai retranscris tout ça. Bref un jour d'hivers où il faisait très froid. J'ai rassemblé toutes mes affaires et je suis allé le voir. Il m'a regardé, et m'a fait entré dans sa maison coloniale. Il a marmonné ''_merveilleux, je suis père_'' d'un ton certainement ironique. Cependant il m'a aimé et a prit soin de moi. Tout le monde dit que c'est un insensible, qu'il est froid et qu'il ne devait me prêter aucune attention. C'est faux. C'est vrai qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir être père au début mais petit à petit il a baissé sa défense. Je crois qu'il avait juste peur d'aimer. En fait il est assez sensible. Et tu sais quoi?

- Quoi?

- C'est mon véritable père. Il a eu une brève liaison avec ma mère et mon frère et moi sommes nés quelques mois plus tard. C'était une aventure d'une nuit mais elle avait depuis le début l'intention d'avoir des enfants de lui, pour prendre sa relève. Pour protéger le peuple amérindien contre les colons, contre leur père et ses semblables. Ironique non?»

Arthur ne sut quoi dire. Matt semblait plongé dans de sombres souvenirs. Il mangea quelques bouchées dans le plus grand silence et finit par dire, d'une voix hésitante «Elle voulait vous protéger. Sauver son peuple en lui donnant des représentants forts.» Cependant il se sentait troublé de savoir que France était le père des deux nations d'Amérique du Nord dans l'autre monde. C'était très étrange quand même.

Matt eut un ricanement qui sembla douloureux «Protéger son précieux petit Mukki? Très certainement. Mais pas son petit Kanata. J'étais trop blond, trop pâle, je parlais trop français. Et puis je crois qu'un jour j'ai cessé de parler la langue des natifs. Après elle m'a rejeté totalement.

- Mais...enfin...comment peux-tu ne plus comprendre cette langue si tu représente une partie de ce peuple? Alfred et Matthew connaissaient encore un peu la langue, même s'ils ne l'utilisent plus qu'en de rares occasions.

- Je m'en suis souvenu après, grâce à papa.» Il mangea rageusement quelques bouchées et darda sur l'anglais un regard sévère. «Changeons de sujet si tu le veux bien...

- Je t'en prie, garde ton calme cet après-midi, tu as déjà démonté deux nations qui terrorisent le monde, n'en rajoute pas.

- S'ils gardent leurs grandes gueules fermées, je ne ferais rien.

- Ça risque de retomber sur ton double enfin...

- D'accord, je vais jouer les potiches s'il n'y a que ça.

- Je n'ai pas dit que...» Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira «Peu importe. Au fait. Je me suis posée une question. Si ton frère et toi êtes là...ça veut dire que vous n'êtes plus dans votre monde non?

- Who tu m'impressionne là mon grand.

- Donc...mon double ne risque pas de piquer une crise en remarquant votre disparition?»

Matt resta pensif et eut un petit rire, coupant un bout de pain «Ça se pourrait. Il est assez mère-poule sur les bords, même si nous sommes tous deux indépendants.» il réfléchit quelques instants et finit par dire, haussant les épaules «Sérieusement on ne vit pas chez lui. On l'a vu récemment. Il n'y a pas de risques à ce qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose. Ça arrive qu'on ne réponde pas au téléphone si c'est lui qui appelle juste pour le faire rager. Et c'est aussi déjà arrivé qu'il vienne voir Alex alors que celui-ci était chez moi. Ce type ne prévient pas souvent. Alors non, il ne devrait pas piquer une crise immédiatement. Il va penser qu'on lui joue un tour, va bouder pendant quelques joues et demander à papa de nous joindre. Là si il n'y a aucun résultat, il va commencer à s'inquiéter et va lancer un sort de localisation. Et s'il ça ne donne rien...et ça va arriver dans le cas présent, il va hurler et paniquer.

- Donc on a quelques jours?

- Probablement.

- Parfait, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de supporter un autre double. Surtout s'il est tel que tu me l'as décris.

- C'est ça, tu peux craindre la malédiction des cupcakes qui ne manquerait pas de s'abattre sur toi.»

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Ne pouvait-il pas rester sérieux? Il était vraiment différent de son Canada. Il était beaucoup plus affirmé, fort et sarcastique. Quelque part, ça lui plaisait de parler à une nation aussi fourbe. Ça changeait agréablement de certains idiots.

«Je me demande comment s'en tire mon double.

- Ta cuisine est probablement détruite.

- Haha...»

* * *

Britannia entendit la portable vibrer juste au moment où il reçut l'assiette en pleine figure. Un silence de mort tomba sur la cuisine. Le petit Alexander gonfla les joues et glapit «J'aime pas la viande!»

L'adulte lut le message et soupira sous le regards étonnés de ses doubles. Il expliqua «Il est végétarien. Il ne mange pas de viande.

- Sans rire? J'avais pas compris avec l'envoi de l'assiette de ragoût au visage.» Railla le pirate, buvant une tasse de thé, en attendant que les enfants terminent leur repas. «Ça aurait juste été bien de le savoir avant qu'il ne salisse tout.

Britannia lui envoya un regard noir et nettoya, jetant les morceaux par terre à la poubelle. Il détestait le gaspillage. Si ça avait été Alfred, il l'aurait envoyé faire la sieste sans manger. Mais de un l'enfant lui faisait un regard adorable, de deux Matt le massacrerait s'il osait priver son frère de repas. Ce qui posait un problème. «Bon je vais lui faire une salade.»

Il sortit quelque légumes et robots et se débattit avec tout ça, sous le regard médusés de ceux venu d'une autre époque. Le robot pour râper les carottes effraya un peu les enfants d'ailleurs. Il finit par poser une assiette bien garnie devant l'enfant, avec une belle tranche de pain frais. «Voilà et tu manges tout ou tu vas te coucher le ventre vide, au choix!»

Heureusement, il savait à peu près assaisonner les salades. C'était la seule chose que les gens mangeaient sans grimacer. Un miracle, selon ce stupid frog. Pas du tout, on reconnaissait juste qu'il faisait bien les choses.

Les petits mangèrent sans rien dire, intimidés par la crise du petit brun-rouge. Celui-ci dévora sa salade sans faire une seule remarque. Miracle.

«Après le repas, on fera des cookies qui cuiront pendant que vous faites la sieste.

- Des quoi?» fit le petit Alfred, la bouche pleine, déjà barbouillé de sauce.

- Des gâteaux.» fit Britannia en prenant une serviette pour essuyer le visage de la petite colonie. Il chercha ensuite un autre plat à faire réchauffer pour les pays adultes quand l'empire entra, avec un bel œil au beurre noir. «Ho non, pas encore.

- Il est à nouveau attaché et bâillonné.» Siffla celui en uniforme d'un ton sans réplique. Il darda un regard noir sur son double et rajouta «Il a voulu qu'on s'expliquer ''calmement'' et il s'est énervé parce que, selon lui, je ne voulais rien comprendre. Il m'a cogné quand j'ai fais une remarque narquoise sur lui.

- Des vrais enfants.

- Il a quelques dents en moins et un beau tocard.

- Empire!

- Quoi? Elles vont repousser non? Il l'a mérité. Il veut être une grande nation adulte et indépendante? Qu'il arrête de chercher des noises à plus fort que lui. Il va gagner uniquement parce que Francis est là pour l'aider. Il serait déjà à la maison, enfermé dans sa chambre après une bonne fessée si ce foutu frog n'avait pas été là. D'ailleurs il l'a échappé belle pour le coup. Un peu plus et il aurait fini en travers de mes genoux...mais la prochaine fois, je serais pas si indulgent avec ce sale gamin.

- Quelle humiliation se sera pour lui.» ricana le pirate tandis que Francis levait les yeux au ciel, amusé. Il ne voulait pas faire de remarques sur l'éducation que donnait son amant à leurs enfants. Et il devait bien admettre que le rebelle ne l'aurait pas volé.

* * *

**A Suivre**

* * *

**Pour ne pas se perdre, je fais ici la liste des personnages.**

Chibi!France (6/7 ans physique)

Pirate Francis (20 ans physique)

Chibi Alfred (3/4 ans physique)

2P!Colonial!Alexander (6 ans physique)

Révolutionnaire!Alfred (15/16 ans physique)

Chibi!Matthieu (3/4 ans physique)

2P!Canada (19 ans physique)

**Et les doubles de Arthur, toujours les mêmes:**

Chibi!Arthur (5 ans physique)

Chevalier!Arthur (15 ans physique)

Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)

Empire!Arthur (20 ans physique)

Sorcier!Arthur et Britannia Angel (23 ans physique)


	8. Escapade

**Crise Magique**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Rating**: T pour cause de pirates pervers.

**Personnages: **Assez pour qu'il y ait un joyeux bazar.

**Paring**: Chibi!Fruk, Pirate!Fruk, Fruk

* * *

_**Chapitre 8: Escapade**_

* * *

Le chevalier grimaça. Sa cheville lui faisait mal. Comme ce n'était pas une blessure grave, elle allait mettre un peu plus de temps à se soigner. Beaucoup plus vite que pour un humain mais il était quand même bon pour boiter jusqu'au coucher du soleil au pire. La maison était silencieuse. Les enfants dormaient, le garçon mal élevé s'agitait avec colère sur sa chaise, Britannia sommeillait sur un fauteuil, épuisé par cette journée, et il ne savait pas où était les autres. Quelque part, il s'inquiéta. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire?

Il se leva, se demandant sérieusement où ils étaient passés ces trois-là. Profitaient-ils du sommeil des petits pour faire n'importe quoi? Il entendit du bruit venir d'en bas. Quelqu'un lançait-il un sort sans en avoir parler avant? Il descendit prudemment les marches, se tenant au mur. Ça ne venait pas de la salle de magie, mais d'une autre, au bout du couloir sombre. Ce n'était pas non plus la pièce où s'entre-posait les objets magiques. Il entra dans la pièce. L'Empire était affalé par terre, une bouteille à la main. Une odeur d'alcool flottait dans l'air. C'était la cave à vin.

Le chevalier haussa un sourcil et balbutia «Heu...ça va?» Il se souvenait de l'attitude de ce double une fois ivre. Il préférait rester à distance. Par précaution.

«Tu as vu comme il était mignon mon petit Alfred?»

Arthur hésita. Alfred, c'était le petit à la mèche? Celui très fort? «Oui. C'est ton fils non?

- Et t'as vu ce qu'il est devenu?» Il avala une gorgée de liquide rouge, dont une goutte coula sur son menton.

L'épéiste voyait très bien. Un adolescent insolent et arrogant. A qui des corrections bien méritées ne faisaient aucun effet. Ce sale gosse (qui avait pourtant son âge physique) s'en prenait à plus faible que lui par pure frustration. «C'est peut-être passager?»

L'autre éclata de rire, comme si c'était une bonne blague. Il but une nouvelle gorgée. Ses joues étaient bien rouges. «J'aimerais bien. Il est partit. Il m'a rejeté. J'ai tout donné pour lui, je lui ai tout apprit. C'était ma plus précieuse colonie. Et il m'a tourné le dos, me traitant de tyran.» Il jeta la bouteille vide contre le mur. Ses yeux brillaient à la fois à cause de l'alcool et des larmes contenues.

Le chevalier hésita. Il savait qu'il ne se souviendrait de rien une fois revenu à son époque, cependant savoir l'avenir ne le tentait pas vraiment. Et si quelque chose de produisait et qu'il s'en rappelait quand même? Il pourrait faire en sorte de changer le futur. Il savait que si la colère le guidait, il en serait capable. Et l'avenir changerait. Il ne fallait pas modifier le futur. Même si ça faisait bizarre de penser que son avenir était tout tracé. Il préférait n'en rien savoir, pour garder une impression de liberté. «Je vois...

- Non tu ne vois pas gamin. Tu ne sais pas quel effet àa fait d'être trahi de la sorte. De voir une personne à qui on a tout donné te tourner le dos, de rejeter, de traiter comme un ennemi. Lui qui m'appelait dad est passé du jour au lendemain à father, puis à Kirkland et Angleterre. Sa voix était si froide, il ne souriait plus.» De grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'empire et l'autre soupira. Son double était ivre. Il commençait à parler, sans vraiment le faire à lui. Il marmonnait plus pour lui-même. «Et dire qu'il était le fils parfait. La colonie parfaite. Il était une des sources de mon bonheur et...et...Il m'a rejeté, disant qu'il pouvait exister par lui-même.» Il se souvenait très bien de cette dispute, du coup de poing qui l'avait jeté au sol et de la fuite de la jeune nation. Il ne l'avait revu que sur le champs de bataille, dans un uniforme bleu, le regard chargé de froideur et de mépris pour lui.

_«Je ne suis plus un enfant, ou ton petit frère ou ton fils...»_

Il attrapa une nouvelle bouteille et gémit «Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers au juste? Je me suis bien occupé de lui pourtant. Je le laissais parfois seul longtemps mais je devais m'occuper de mes autres colonies et je devais être dans mon pays aussi. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui tout le temps non plus.» Il déboucha le récipient et but quelques gorgées du liquide.

Le chevalier grimaça «Tu as peut-être consommé assez de vin non?

- C'est pas du vin, c'est du rhum gamin.

- Quand même, je ne suis pas certain que Britannia apprécierait que tu boives toutes ses bouteilles.

- C'est chez moi d'un certaine façon.» Grogna l'empire en s'essuyant la bouche de sa manche droite avant de rajouter «Et si l'emplumé me fait une crise, c'est qu'il est juste frustré. Il est devenu pathétique.»

Le chevalier arracha la bouteille des mains de son double plus âgé «Tu as trop bu. Tu es ivre. Et tu commence à dire des choses méchantes. Comme le pirate.

- Me...compare pas au pervers. C'est un démon. Et dire que lui...lui peut s'occuper de mon petit Alfred sans se faire rejeteeeeerrrr.» Il fondit en larmes, désespéré. «Lui peut lui faire des petits plats que notre fils mangeras avec le sourire, lui peut lui lire des histoires le soir, le câliner quand il fait un cauchemar...jouer avec lui. Moi je ne pourrais plus jamais faire ça.» Sanglota l'empire, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il ne détestait pas son double pirate, il était juste un peu jaloux de lui et de tout ce qu'il avait. Même si lui était plus puissant.

Le chevalier soupira «Il était trop vieux pour tout ça de toute façon. Il a mon âge. Et je suis prêt à la guerre et...

- Au mariage, j'avais bien compris. J'espère juste que mon bébé n'iras pas jusque là, il est trop jeuuunne.

- Donc tu ne considère comme trop jeune pour me marier.

- Non. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Alfred est mon bébé, il est trop innocent. Il est si pur, je veux qu'il le reste. Mon petit trésor n'est pas prêt à être débauché.

- ….» Le plus jeune n'avait pas l'air convaincu. «Ne pleure pas, tu auras d'autres colonies non? Le monde est vaste...

- T'as raison, la terre est grande...en faisant un tour du monde, j'arriverais bien à trouver une colonie...une petite colonie que je pourrais adopter et élever et qui ne me trahira pas, elle.

- Un tour du monde?

- Bah oui, elle est ronde donc on peut faire le tour.» Il gloussa, toujours prît par l'alcool et vit que le visage de son jeune double était figé «Quuoooiii? Y a un problème gamin?

- La terre est... ronde?

- Bah oui...ho j'avais oublié, tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite normalement» Il éclata de rire devant la mine abasourdis du jeune chevalier. «Ronde, ronde...comme tes boules.»

Deux minutes plus tard, il s'écroulait, assommé par la bouteille de rhum cassée sur son crâne. Le liquide imbibait ses cheveux et ses vêtements et une forte odeur d'alcool flottait dans l'air. Il saignait un peu mais rien de grave. Un morceau de bouteille à la main, le chevalier était tout rouge, tremblant. «Tu es exactement comme le pirate. Tu n'as pas autant changé que ça!»

* * *

Il tourna les talons et boita jusqu'en haut. Il avisa le rebelle qui lui lança un regard noir, s'agitant sur sa chaise «Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de te libérer, l'empire est ivre. Il risque d'être de très mauvaise humeur et de n'avoir aucune patience.

- Justement s'il est ivre, j'aurais une chance de le battre.

- Non. Tu es trop faible.» Répliqua sèchement l'archer, fronçant les sourcils. «Je peux te battre sans aucun problème, alors un moi plus ancien? Il t'humiliera comme jamais.» Il avisa le visage marqué un bleu autour de l'œil. «C'est déjà fait apparemment...pour que ton père te frappe, tu as du aller loin quand même non?» Railla-t-il dans un sourire narquois et provocateur.

Alfred rougit et cracha «Tu vas devenir un faible pleurnichard incapable. Il était tellement pitoyable qu'il m'envoyait des lettres, certainement pour me supplier de rentrer, que je n'ouvrais jamais. Il a même tenté d'adjoindre de la nourriture pour me faire ouvrir le paquet. Un rien pathétique n'est-ce pas?» ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Le chevalier serra les lèvres. Il comprenait pourquoi son double s'enivrait. Si son enfant était devenu si ingrat et indifférent. Mais le pirate avait-il plaisanté en disant que les jumeaux étaient ses enfants et ceux de Francis? Ils ressemblaient au français mais pas du tout à son double. Peut-être le flibustier avait-il adopté les enfants de son rival. Oui, c'était plus probablement ça. Transformer son rival en fille et le mettre enceinte était top dangereux au niveau de la magie. «Et? Tu es juste cruel et sans-coeur.

Non. Je me préoccupe de mon peuple avant tout. Et Arthur refusait de le voir, me traitait mal et me chargeait de taxes.» Cracha l'adolescent en pleine révolte.

«Tu réalise que si je me souviens de ça en revenant à mon époque, je pourrais changer le futur et que tu resteras ma colonie toute ton existence?

- Jamais! Même si tu fais ça, je me libérerais un jour et je te ferais la tête au carré.

- Vraiment? Même si je t'élève pour obéir?» Ricana le chevalier d'une voix sombre et terrifiante, s'avançant lentement vers le rebelle, une aura sombre apparaissant autour de lui, et un sourire cruel ourlant ses lèvres. «Tu ne seras qu'un esclave, dressé à obéir à mes ordres, incapable de prendre la moindre décision par lui-même...» il éclata d'un rire diabolique.

Alfred poussa un petit cri de peur quand l'autre se pencha sur lui, son sourire devenant dément. Il tenta de reculer, bondissant presque sur place et sa chaise bascula, le faisant tomber au sol.

Arthur éclata de rire, ravi de son tour. Le gamin l'avait bien mérité et ce genre de punition était toujours bien amusante à faire.

«Et tu seras sage maintenant?»

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Le jeune garçon était pâle et tremblant devant ce qu'il qualifiait intérieurement de démon. Son ancien tuteur était donc si horrible dans l'âge sombre? Il comprenait que Francis lui ait dit qu'il était dangereux à l'époque. Il avait déclenché une guerre et n'en avait pas démordu pendant 100 ans après tout!

«Bon Garçon.» susurra l'anglais, ses traits se détendant immédiatement. «Si on te libère, j'attends que tu sois doux comme un petit agneau.»

* * *

Britannia Angel se réveilla à ce moment-là et s'étira «Tout va bien gamin? Tu t'amuse à traumatiser le petit rebelle? Il a besoin qu'on le secoue un peu. C'est bien.» Il baissa des yeux indifférent sur l'américain «Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Tu provoque quelqu'un qui peut te mettre une raclée sans aucun soucis? Serais-tu masochiste?»

Alfred fit un «Humpf» boudeur et détourna la tête, refusant de répondre à une telle provocation.

L'adulte ricana et se tourna vers son double «Tu es allé voir ce que faisaient les trois autres?

- Oui. L'Empire est bourré et dit des choses étranges, je l'ai assommé.» Marmonna le chevalier, les joues rouges et les bras croisés. «Il devenait méchant.» Et un peu pervers, mais c'était un détail.

L'autre soupira et marmonna «D'accord, je vais m'en charger. Tu sais où sont les deux pirates sinon?»

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles «Peut-être sont-ils occupés?» Sa voix tremblait un peu et il était horriblement gêné à l'idée de son lui plus vieux et d'un plus vieux Francis, nus et enlacés dans le même lit. Il avait beau fantasmé sur son rival, les images mentales le dérangeaient beaucoup.

Arthur rougit légèrement et fit «Je vais les arrêter moi.

Mais...pourquoi?» Il pencha la tête de côté «Tu es jaloux?

- NON!» Non il n'était pas jaloux, juste un peu frustré. Pourquoi le pirate pourrait avoir son français pour lui tout seul et faire ce qu'il voulait avec lui alors que les autres non? Ce n'était pas juste! Quand tout serait fini, Francis allait prendre cher. Il n'allait plus pouvoir s'asseoir pendant quelques jours! Il faudrait utiliser la magie pour faire passer la douleur!

L'archer grimaça «Tu es effrayant quand tu souris comme ça.»

Britannia haussa les épaules et monta à l'étage. Il alla à grands pas vers la chambre des deux loups de mer et ouvrit la porte brusquement. Rien. Il cligna des yeux et alla vers la salle de bain. Elle était vide. D'accord. Il alla voir au grenier et ne vit rien non plus. Il grimaça. Où étaient-ils? Se grattant la tête, il redescendit et se dirigea vers la cave.

«Ils n'y sont pas, il y a juste l'empire.

Je veux vérifier quelque chose avant de m'occuper de l'ivrogne!» il dévala les marches et entra en coup de vent dans la salle de magie qu'il trouva vide mais il y avait un pentacle au centre. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

«Fuck! Ils ont utilisé la magie pour aller quelque part.»

Il attrapa le portable de France et envoya un message à son double «_Pirates disparus. Je fais quoi?_»

Il se pencha pour analyser le pentacle et lut les inscriptions avec attention, cherchant un indice pour savoir la destination des deux flibustiers. Il était inquiet. S'ils s'étaient trompés? Ils pouvaient attérir n'importe où, dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient plus. Quelles catastrophes pouvaient-il faire en peu de temps?

* * *

Arthur était retourné à son siège en réunion et tentait de suivre en prenant des notes. Matt s'était levé et parlait à la place de son frère, tenant le brouillon de l'américain à la main, grimaçant parfois devant les ratures. Arthur lui avait assuré que c'était juste un brouillon et qu'il écrivait bien mieux en temps normal. En tout cas, le canadien lisait très bien l'écriture de l'américain. Son frère ne devait pas être un méticuleux non plus.

Son portable vibra alors. Soupirant il décrocha, ignorant le regard noir de son frère (sa sœur pour le moment) sur lui et lut le message. Il se figea. Jura dans sa barbe (même s'il n'en avait pas), profitant qu'il n'y avait personne à côté de lui (Alfred n'étant pas là et Francis non plus).

Il tapa rapidement «_Tu es certain? Ils ne sont pas en train de vider la cave? Ou en train de faire des choses pas nettes quelque part?_»

Il garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran ,écoutant le discours d'un oreille distraite, tapant du pied par terre, angoissé.

La réponse arriva alors «_J'ai regardé partout. C'est l'Empire qui était en train de vider la cave, même si le petit l'a assommé. Non les pirates ont quittés la maison! Par la magie. Il y a un pentacle de téléportation dans la salle de magie.»_

Arthur jura à nouveau à voix basse, crispant ses doigts sur l'appareil, une sueur froide coulant dans son dos. Des milliers de questions tournaient dans sa tête, et il sentait son souffle s'accélérer. C'était bien l'inquiétude qui lui manquait. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de ces deux là? Il tapa rapidement une réponse «_Ne panique pas. La destination est dans la formule inscrite dans le pentacle. On l'a souvent fait ce truc._» Il s'obligea à poser son portable et à prendre quelques notes, la tête pleine de questions et d'angoisses. Il se détendit après quelques instants et guetta la réponse, trépignant un peu d'impatience.

_Ils savaient pourtant qu'ils ne devaient pas quitter la maison._

_Qu'ont-ils fait?_

_Où sont-ils?_

Il s'obligea à respirer calmement, à se calmer. Rien ne grave ne pouvait arriver. Sauf que ces deux-là pouvaient se retrouver en pleine ville, devant des inconnus. Et ils n'étaient pas de cette époque, on les prendrait pour des fous...comment ferait-il alors pour les récupérer? Cela causerait un grand trouble, il se voyait très mal expliquer le problème à son boss et à sa reine...non il ne voulait même pas imaginer la chose.

Enfin le portable vibra et il lut aussitôt le message «_Il y a Cymru dans la formule._»

Arthur sentit ses nerfs s'apaiser. Carwyn. Ils étaient chez le gallois. Il eut pitié de son frère, la vengeance d'un pirate allait s'abattre sur lui sans aucune pitié, et ce serait terrible. Son double flibustier pouvait se montrer sadique et sans scrupule. A l'époque ses rapports avec ses frères n'étaient vraiment pas bons. Heureusement Francis était avec lui, il le retiendrait dans le pire des cas. Enfin il l'espérait. Peut-être que le français avait envie de s'amuser lui-aussi.

_Courage, la réunion est bientôt fini pour aujourd'hui._

_Dans trois heures je pourrais rentrer._

_Et arranger tout ça._

Heureusement demain c'était le week-end et il n'y aurait pas d'autres journée de réunion avant Lundi. Il pourrait s'occuper des problèmes de dédoublement et pourrait sûrement tout régler d'ici là sinon il faudrait encore entretenir l'illusion et trouver des excuses valables pour l'absence des nations française et américaine. Il faudrait réellement trouver une solution valable d'ici là. Et vite.

Il prit une inspiration et tapa rapidement «_Panique pas. S'ils reviennent pas d'ici une heure, va les chercher._» Il espérait que les deux fautifs reviendrait d'eux même. Sinon ça serait difficile de les ramener. Son double n'avait aucune autorité et le pirate allait lui rire au nez s'il lui donnait un ordre.

Dans le pire des cas, le frangin allait en prendre plein la tête...face à une invasion d'anglais, il allait faire une crise de panique.

...Sa maison allait être ravagée.

Oui il eut réellement pitié de son grand frère.

Il tapa «Courage, tout ira bien...» Et posa le portable sur la table, remarquant que le canadien s'était rassis. Et il n'avait rien écouté. Il retint un nouveau juron et se rappela ensuite qu'il pourrait toujours lire le brouillon. Prenant un stylo de la main droite, il rangea son portable dans sa poche de la main gauche, afin de ne plus être dérangé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une cave obscure, deux silhouette apparurent, enlacées. Arthur détacha ses lèvres de celles de son amant en riant «Tu vois ça a été rapide. A peine disparu on est réapparu chez mon idiot de frère. Ça a été immédiat.» Il murmura une formule et une boule de lumière apparut entre ses mains, avant de s'élever dans les airs, éclairant la pièce. Il observa les choses autour d'eux. C'était apparemment la cave. Des objets étaient entassés ici et là, ainsi que des cartons. Souriant d'un air démoniaque, le pirate se frotta les mains, impatient de passer à l'action.

«Tu es un fourbe.» siffla Francis en rajustant sa veste, frustré de s'être fait avoir alors qu'il voulait retenir son cher et tendre anglais. Celui-ci l'avait enlacé avec douceur et lui avait chuchoté quelques mots doux avant de l'embrasser. Et puis il y avait eu un éclair de lumière. Et ils se retrouvaient ici.

Arthur eut un sourire ravi «Dis toi que on aura vite fini et qu'on va s'amuser tous les deux...»

Le français eut une moue agacée «Si ton double ne nous fait pas une crise parce que nous aurons disparu...

- Il n'aura pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il dormait quand on est descendu.

- Et s'il se réveille entre temps?

- Je vois pas où est le problème. Je ne pique pas de crise, je ne pleurniche pas. Lui non plus.» Il haussa les épaules, refusant d'avouer que l'idée de ses doubles paniqués l'amusait follement. «Allons y et capturons le p'tit mouton.» il se tourna vers la porte et demanda à son lapin magique d'ouvrir depuis l'autre côté. Un bruit de verrou se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

Francis soupira et emboîta le pas à Arthur. Celui-ci sifflotait un air marin, mains dans les poches, trouvant la situation terriblement amusante. «Il ne va pas se laisser faire. Il est plus vieux que toi et plus expérimenté.

- Tu sous-entends que je suis faible?» Grogna l'anglais en plongeant un regard sévère dans celui de son amant, fronçant les sourcils.

«Non. Je dis juste que tu te lance sans rien savoir sur ta proie.

- Je connais celui de mon époque, celui-là ne doit pas être différent.» Il avait en tête quelques sorts à lancer sur son aîné si celui-ci faisait mine de se défendre. Il se tourna vers un joli vase et eut un rictus, le faisant tomber par terre. Le bruit retentit dans toute la maison.

Arthur se posta en bas de l'escalier, mains sur les hanches, un terrible sourire aux lèvres.

Une voix résonna alors à l'étage «Qui est-là?»

L'anglais ricana à voix basse, ses yeux brillants d'impatience. Une silhouette apparut en haut de l'escalier. Carwyn se figea en voyant son frère. Le Pirate. Avec un sourire de dément. Qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Un juron lui échappa et il battit en retraite. Hors de question de rester dans les environs de son frère quand il était en mode loup de mer. Il était terrible, agressif, sadique.

«Tu ne m'échappera pas!»

Il referma la porte de son bureau derrière lui et tourna la clé, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Leur sort avait mal marché?

On se retrouvait avec le pirate?

Comment celui-ci avait pu rester aussi calme à cette époque? Il tira son portable et tapa à son frère un rapide «_Arthur est là? Il n'a rien?_»

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre «_Cette sale tête de paillasson est là et agit en parfait crétin, comme toujour_s_. Pourquoi?_»

Le gallois grimaça «_Pour rien, je me demandais si le sort ne l'avait pas touché pour qu'il soit si hargneux._» Un coup à la porte le fit sursauter. Il entendit la voix de son petit frère qui chantonnait avec entrain derrière la paroi de bois.

«Carwyyyynnn. Tu ne m'échapperas pas.»

Il déglutit et hésita à dire à son frère la raison de sa question. Écosse pourrait venir, c'est vrai mais vu son petit soucis, serait-il de taille face à un pirate enragé? Probablement pas. Et le flibustier allait en profiter pour se venger. Et Irlande était en réunion. Il jura.

«Tu es très mignon avec cette paire d'oreilles d'âne.» susurra l'anglais, tapotant le bois de la porte, en rythme avec sa petite chanson. «Allez sois pas têtu comme une mule et ouvre la pooorrrtee.»

Cymru eut un frisson et répliqua «Non!» Et il attrapa un fusain, traçant un pentacle rapide sur la porte, la renforçant par cette petite formule. La lueur bleue dut se voir de l'autre côté car il y eut un silence.

«Tu veux jouer à ça? Tu ouvriras la porte par toi même frérot.»

Il en doutait. «Tu n'as qu'à essayer petit voyou.»

Il y eut un long silence et un fracas se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Carwyn se figea. Non il n'allait pas tout casser chez lui quand même non? Inquiet, il tendit l'oreille et sentit son cœur battre plus fort quand il entendit son frère chanter une chanson paillarde, en renversant pas mal de choses en même temps. Il grimaça et prit son portable «_Y a un pirate agressif chez moi, je fais quoi? Il va tout casser dans la maison_» alors qu'il allait envoyer le message, son portable s'éteignit. Il cligna des yeux et se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas rechargé ce matin. «Fuck!»

Il n'avait plus de moyen d'appeler au secours. Posant son téléphone inutile sur le bureau, il tenta de se calmer. Il ne risquait rien dans son bureau. Absolument rien.

Il entendit du bruit venant de la cuisine. Il pensa aux deux bouteilles d'alcool, une de vin et une de whisky, qu'il avait mises au frais. Elles allaient être bu par son frère. Dire qu'elles lui avaient coûté cher! Il serra les poings.

Arthur allait tout détruire chez lui. Il allait en avoir pour une fortune à tout réparer. Il pourrait toujours prétendre avoir été victime de voyous. Oui. Surtout si son frère cassait un ou deux carreaux. Se prenant la tête dans une main, il soupira. «Je ne sais pas ce qui est allé de travers mais ça a foiré...» Ça n'avait pas touché Alfred, Matthew et Francis. Ça avait touché Arthur. Et avait fait ressortir le pire de lui-même, comme prévu.

C'était les trois autres qui devaient être touchés, et transformer le quotidien de l'anglais en enfer pour le faire craquer et supplier ses aînés de l'aider à régler le problème. D'ailleurs il entendait deux voix. Deux. Il y en avait un autre. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos. Lequel était le pire actuellement? Qui était l'autre d'ailleurs? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que le pirate au juste?

Un fracas terrible se fit entendre, comme quelque chose qui tombe.

«Noonnn»gémit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

_Ça, c'était sa bibliothèque vu d'où venait le bruit. _

Ses livres si parfaitement rangés. Arthur n'avait pas intérêt à avoir touché aux vieux, aux anciens.

«NON! TU NE TOUCHE PAS A CEUX-LA!» cria une voix, venant du même lieu.

Carwyn rouvrit les yeux «Francis?» C'était lui l'autre. Et il aidait le pirate? Il ne savait pas son en quelque sorte beau-frère si rancunier. Enfin...pas à ce point-là. Enfin...si mais il ne laisserait pas un voyou détruire la maison de quelqu'un. Non? A moins que il est été victime du sort lui-aussi et dans ce cas...Il en eut une sueur froide et déglutit, étouffant un nouveau juron. Il posa les yeux sur son téléphone fixe.

_Appeler la police? Mauvaise idée. C'était trop dangereux._

_Appeler Écosse? Il n'était pas chez lui et il ne connaissait pas par cœur son numéro de portable (et son carnet d'adresse était en bas). _

_Qui pourrait-il appeler? Toutes les nations étaient à cette réunion. _

Un nouveau fracas le fit sursauter. Sa maison allait être dans un état...il eut un frisson d'horreur. Il allait peut-être devoir racheter des choses. Il n'avait pas tant d'argent que ça.

«Arthur, quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, tu as intérêt à me rembourses les dégâts.»

* * *

Britannia en eut assez. Il n'allait pas attendre pendant que les deux autres faisaient n'importe quoi chez le gallois. Et puis il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils étaient allé faire là-bas également. Se venger? Ce serait sans doute drôle mais quand même. Sans prévenir, comme ça. Il ordonna au chevalier de garder tout ce petit monde et de laisser l'empire dessoûler et partit, sous le regard terrorisé du jeune archer. Il entra dans le pentacle et l'activa, marmonnant des menaces en l'air.

Il arriva chez son frère et sortit de la cave pour se figer. Il régnait un désordre incroyable. Son double avait fait fort. Il appela «Hé, les pirates, revenez ici tout de suite.»

Francis arriva «Enfin...je ne savais pas comment le calmer.» Il désigna l'étage «C'est pire là-haut, il renverse tous les meubles.» Il ne cassait rien de fragile mais le gallois allait en avoir pour des heures à remettre de l'ordre dans sa maison après le passage du jeune pirate. Celui-ci eut un rire diabolique qui s'entendit dans toute la demeure. Il semblait bien s'amuser à semer le chaos.

Le magicien haussa un sourcil étonné «Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire au juste?» Même si pourrir la vie de son aîné était amusant et qu'il ne voyait aucun problème à saccager sa maison, il se demandait quel était le but de son double.

Le français eut un petit rire, passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds «Capturer et torturer son frère pour savoir les formules incrustées dans le cristal.» Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, persuadé que les Arthur, tous ensemble, y seraient arrivés sans aucun soucis. «Ou peut-être veut-il juste lui empoisonner la vie?

- On pouvait très bien y arriver tout seuls.» Souffla l'ange, cherchant son double des yeux. Il le vit dévalant l'escalier, une bouteille presque vide à la main. «Te voilà! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça, espèce d'inconscient!

- Tu fais quoi ici?» Gloussa le pirate, buvant une gorgée, pas du tout ivre. Il jeta le récipient vide contre le mur où il se brisa, laissant un peu de liquide sur son passage. «Je m'amusais bien moi...

- Je vais vous ramener.» fit Britannia, en prenant le poignet de son double qui grimaça «On n'a qu'à voler quelques grimoires de magie. Il n'osera pas les réclamer.» Il eut un sourire mauvais et fit, d'un ton terrible «Ramener Carwyn à la maison aurait été une mauvaise idée, avec le bouclier et tout ça..

- Ha oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.» Grogna le pirate, se frottant la tête. Il passa devant son double et alla vers la cave «Allons y alors. Allons piller ses trucs de magie!» il gloussa et redescendit, en chantant une chanson paillarde.

Les deux autres eurent un petit rire amusé. Arthur leva les yeux vers le haut de l'escalier «Je me demande...

Il s'est enfermé quelque part. Il voulait le faire sortir en cassant et renversant tout.» expliqua le français, rajustant son tricorne, un peu soulagé de la venue du double de son amant qui commençait à faire n'importe quoi et qui aurait sans doute fini ivre. Et qui aurait été difficile à ramener.

Le magicien eut un éclat de rire, imaginant très bien la scène «Et ses oreilles d'âne lui vont bien?

Il est très mignon.» ricana l'autre. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de voir mais le peu qu'il avait aperçu l'avait bien fait rire. Ce qu'il avait entendu aussi. Surtout le cri aigu poussé par le gallois. Et Arthur était tellement séduisant quand il se montrait sadique comme ça.

L'anglais aurait voulu tester le lit mais Francis avait refusé tout net, mal à l'aise à l'idée. Il avait quand même du respect pour le frère de son amant et ne voulait pas faire ça. Quoique donner des cauchemars au gallois aurait été amusant. Arthur avait d'ailleurs écris sur le mur, avec un morceau de charbon que le lit avait été délicieusement confortable et que France et lui s'étaient fait un plaisir de l'essayer. Il imaginait la tête du châtain quand il lirait ceci.

Il emboîta le pas à Britannia qui descendait à la cave. Le pirate fouillait déjà dans les étagères et les coffres, entassant des choses au milieu de la pièce. «Ça, ça et ça aussi...

- Ne prends pas tout. Il va venir les récupérer sinon.

- J'aimerais bien le voir essayer.» ricana le plus jeune, sournois. Il se frotta les mains «Voilà, j'ai pris les choses les plus intéressantes.» Il regarda les choses volées avec un air satisfait, mains sur les hanches.

Britannia hocha la tête et marmonna «Il faut faire le pentacle de retour maintenant.» Il prit une craie et se mit au travail sous le regard des deux autres.

Francis, un peu perdu au milieu de toutes ces manipulations magiques, demanda, incertain:«Tu es certain qu'il ne pourra pas l'utiliser aussi?»

Les deux anglais fixèrent le français avec le même rictus démoniaque. «Aucun risque. Il le regrettera s'il le fait...» Gloussa le pirate d'un ton terrible.

Britannia se releva et s'épousseta. «Une seconde.» Il partit, montant à l'étage. Il s'approcha du bureau de son frère et frappa à la porte «Petit moulet (mouton aux oreilles de mulet)? M'entends tu?

- Va-t'en sale gosse.» répliqua le gallois, exaspéré par l'attitude de son frère pirate. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la substitution.

Il eut un petit rire satisfait «Hahaha...» il prit l'accent du pirate et reprit «J'ai décoré ta maison à ma façon. Elle est bien mieux comme ça mon très cher frère.

- Voyou, pilleur. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te flanquer une fessée.

- La trouille? Le fait que tu sois une de mes régions désormais?

- Je te hais.» cracha le châtain, plein à l'abri derrière la porte renforcé. Il espérait que l'autre allait partir ou il était mal barré. Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps, le sort finirait pas se dissiper. Et si l'anglais se décider à passer au niveau supérieur également.

Britannia repensa au message sur le mur de la chambre et gloussa «Je m'en vais puisque c'est ainsi.

- C'est ça, fous le camps! Va assouvir tes pulsions sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je voulais juste te dire...ton lit était très confortable.» Il avait prit un ton gouailleur pour dire ces mots. Et tourna les talons, imaginant très bien la tête de son aîné qui allait se faire des films avec ces paroles.

Il rejoignit les deux pirates qui avaient ramassé les grimoires et l'objet magique. Son double lui lança un regard suppliant «On ne peut pas brûler la maison?

- Non!

- Pfff!» Râla le pirate, boudeur.

* * *

**A Suivre**

* * *

**Pour ne pas se perdre, je fais ici la liste des personnages.**

Chibi!France (6/7 ans physique)

Pirate Francis (20 ans physique)

Chibi Alfred (3/4 ans physique)

2P!Colonial!Alexander (6 ans physique)

Révolutionnaire!Alfred (15/16 ans physique)

Chibi!Matthieu (3/4 ans physique)

2P!Canada (19 ans physique)

**Et les doubles de Arthur, toujours les mêmes:**

Chibi!Arthur (5 ans physique)

Chevalier!Arthur (15 ans physique)

Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)

Empire!Arthur (20 ans physique)

Sorcier!Arthur et Britannia Angel (23 ans physique)


End file.
